


Just To Sleep Underneath Your Bed

by LemonTwister



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin makes questionable and bad decisions, Angst, Brief Non-Con, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pining, Slow Build, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, brief mentions of past abuse, multiple explicit scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 46,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTwister/pseuds/LemonTwister
Summary: Anakin struggles with desires that he isn't allowed to act on. Obi-Wan shouldn't be surprised when his student rebels.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This became way longer than it should have and a second chapter will be added soon. I tried to do some research for this fic but please forgive me if I have made errors concerning the Star Wars universe. This story takes place in an alternate timeline in which Anakin is not the Chosen One, and Padme's storyline from Episodes II and III does not occur. Title is from Ingrid Michaelson's "Corner of your Heart." Please enjoy!

“You should rest, Anakin,” Obi-Wan advised, interrupting his student’s solo lightsaber training. The moons cast a dim light, and his eyes were an illuminous fragment of pale blue. “We have a long mission ahead of us beginning tomorrow.”

“That’s why I can’t sleep,” Anakin said, moving to straighten his knees and lower his saber. They were the only two out in the Temple courtyard at this time of night. He was restless with energy. “I’m too excited. We haven’t had a true challenge in weeks now.”

“Do not be so sure of yourself, young one. Nuilan Gatto has killed the Knight who attempted to capture her, and we must be very careful and aware of her strength.” Obi-Wan crossed his arms and stood straight as he always did, poised with easy confidence in his place in the Force. 

“Yes, Master. Would you meditate with me?” Anakin asked. He was no longer embarrassed about requesting Obi-Wan’s guidance with the technique that Anakin struggled to grasp. Obi-Wan smiled.

“Of course, Anakin.”

The two sat side by side, close in their bodies and in their minds. Through their bond, Anakin listened and felt as Obi-Wan instructed him. He relaxed his muscles, focused on his breathing and on the Force surrounding them. Flowing and omnipresent, a solid foundation for all of life and individuals. As each distracting thought entered his mind, he let it go. Inner harmony… this is what he sought but could not simply or hastily dive into. He submerged himself slowly, Obi-Wan’s presence and guidance his calming, steady anchor.

The moons were shining high above them before Obi-Wan concluded their session. When Anakin opened his eyes, he felt calm and serene. As they walked off of the courtyard, Obi-Wan clasped his hand over Anakin’s shoulder in a rare moment of physical contact, wishing him a peaceful slumber. His skin was warm even through Anakin’s tunics, and the young Padawan strangely missed the feeling when Obi-Wan’s hand fell away. 

@@@

The mission was successful, but draining. Anakin’s legs ached as they finally departed from the arid planet of Ahakista after two weeks of non-stop moving and chasing and running. Anakin hardly got to have any fun, either; Obi-Wan had taken care of Gatto nearly single-handedly with his focused prowess. He let Anakin handle the weaker subordinates, which Anakin tried to be thankful for. His lightsaber was still a new weapon in his hand, constructed only a few months ago. 

They were stopping for fuel when Obi-Wan was speaking amicably to the cashier while paying, and Anakin was supposed to be retrieving water from the wall coolers. But he had noticed a shelf with magazines in the back and they were covered with a black screening. He walked up and grabbed one of them, pulling it out of the rack. And it took a moment for his eyes to process the image, but at once it made him blush from embarrassment and heat underneath his collar. He glanced over his shoulder, strangely anxious about his Master observing him.

He turned back. The cover featured a humanoid woman with soft features, wearing a skimpy outfit and a very provocative wink. He flipped open the magazine to a random page. An ad about… toys? He flipped the page. A demonstration of the toys. He felt more heat rush to his face, and that strange, pleasant but frustrating feeling that he now often experienced at night or upon waking. He turned the pages and greedily scanned the erotic pictures. He wished he could take the magazine, but he quickly noticed a security label on each page. He checked over his shoulder once more, made sure Obi-Wan’s back was still turned to him. He tore the label off of one of the pages and quietly tore the page out. He folded it and hid it under his robe, quickly retrieved their beverages and joined Obi-Wan at the counter. 

@@@

The page he tore out was particularly intriguing. It contained multiple pictures of women in enticing positions and taking a cock in multiple holes. Anakin touched himself late at night, carefully trying to keep his emotions level, but he sometimes dreaded that Obi-Wan knew. His master always seemed to know what he was feeling. 

@@@

He wondered if Obi-Wan ever had done these sorts of things with women. It went against the Jedi code to have romantic attachments… Surely, he could have easily had lovers if he wanted to…

Anakin looked at him one day when they were negotiating with a stubborn ally and considered his features. Well-kept beard, colorful eyes, charming smile. He trailed his eyes lower. Broad shoulders and a strong but lean body. His voice was smooth and masculine, usually knowing and also often arrogant like he knew so much more than Anakin. Especially when he was scolding him.

He decided his master was fairly attractive. Anakin could hardly imagine him in those sorts of positions though, wearing those erotic expressions like the ones featured in that magazine. He was always so serious and holier-than-thou… like he was saint. Hmm. Obi-Wan was in his late 20s now though, and had no doubt grown to become so disciplined after time…. Maybe he’d participated in such elicit activities in his youth. 

Anakin wished he could just ask, but had the suspicion that Obi-Wan wouldn’t give a direct answer if he was thrown off guard by a question like that. Anakin needed to wait until the question could be asked naturally.

A few weeks went by. Eventually they found themselves on a mission protecting a Zeltron girl just a bit older than Anakin. When she was not in her room when they needed to move hide-outs, they searched and discovered her in a bathroom with an older man (who turned out to be a hired mercenary sent to kill her – he fell in love with the girl) having lewd relations. It was incredibly obvious what they were up to and Anakin could barely hold in his amused delight at the red flush on Obi-Wan’s cheeks.

“H-Heillen, we need to leave this building i-immediately…” Obi-Wan asserted, clearly embarrassed as he averted his eyes. Anakin wasn’t so ashamed – he’d found the girl attractive to begin with, and her lover was muscled and vocal. She had her ankles crossed behind his neck, his cock visibly buried inside of her. Anakin swallowed dryly and remembered to keep breathing as his blood rushed south.

“Please give me one second,” She squeaked and Obi-Wan quickly moved to close the door. Anakin glanced at him as his Master sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“That was interesting,” Anakin snickered, and Obi-Wan shook his head, unamused. 

Later, when they were safely at their new destination, with Heillen red-faced and locked in her room – alone – Obi-Wan and Anakin were meditating. Anakin could barely focus as usual. It seemed like such a good opportunity to approach this subject with his master.

“Master,” Anakin began, and Obi-Wan immediately sighed as if he’d been dreading this very moment. Anakin tried not to grin, the anticipation exciting him too much. He needed to reign in his feelings.

“Yes, Anakin?” Obi-Wan replied, his voice calm and composed, as ever.

“I have a question.”

“Go on,” Obi-Wan allowed, voice just slightly warier. 

“What we saw earlier today… I’m not sure if I’ve ever seen something like that before…”

Obi-Wan had clearly stopped meditating by now. He sat next to Anakin on the floor, staring hard at the ground and all around looking as if he wanted to be anywhere but here with Anakin. Was he still embarrassed? Anakin had to bite his tongue and waited.

“Yes well… you are still quite young. And there is no need for… me to expose you to such things at this time.” Obi-Wan answered, dodging what Anakin was truly asking.

“I am old enough now, Master.”

“You are still a child, Anakin,” Obi-Wan argued but not unkindly, and the spark of anger so easily ignited in Anakin flared up. He bit his tongue, hard, trying to just let it pass.

“And what makes me a child? What separates me from you, an ‘adult’?” He demanded. Obi-Wan looked at him and seemed thoughtful.

“Hmm. For one thing, I, as an adult, am the only one of us allowed to drink legally in 80% of this galaxy’s bars.”

“Hah. I can get into 80% of those places, too. To them, I’m an adult. I think I’m already quite mature for my age.”

Obi-Wan grinned wryly at that. “You still have much maturing to do, Anakin. In time, you will grow into a young man. You do not need to concern yourself with these matters right now.”

Anakin tried to keep his face blank, tried to keep his irritation hidden under the surface. He hated it when Obi-Wan refused to speak to him as an adult. Anakin had already proved himself as a reliable apprentice, quick learning and strong. And his body was growing taller and more muscular, too. He’d be taller than Obi-Wan soon, he knew it.

“It is a concern right now, Master. I’m so curious to know even at this moment… If you won’t tell me, should I just ask someone else?”

Obi-Wan didn’t like that idea either.

“Anakin, Heillen and that man were engaging in sexual intercourse. It is only done in private and is a very intimate act shared between two people who are romantically involved. Generally, the Jedi are forbidden in engaging in these activities because the intimacy leads to attachment. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master, I think so… Heillen is quite young, though. And that man was much older…”

Obi-Wan’s jaw tightened at as Anakin kept pressing, too entertained by Obi-Wan’s discomfort with the topic. Obi-Wan said,

“Yes, she is much too young to be involved with another person, especially one so much older than her. That man was taking advantage of her inexperience and youthful naivety.”

“She seemed to be enjoying it, though.”

“Anakin, enough,” Obi-Wan finally said, his voice now laden with exasperation. “I will explain more when you are older.”

Obi-Wan returned to his meditation without another word, and Anakin dropped the subject for now. He would be turning 15 in two months. He could wait until then.

@@@

Their last mission hadn’t went so well. Just when they had incapacitated their enemy, the ally they were guarding turned out to be a traitor who attacked them while they were weakened after the battle. Obi-Wan was knocked cleanly unconscious while Anakin had luckily dodged her attack at the last minute. He drew his lightsaber and attacked without thought, instinct and the rage caused by her betrayal controlling his body. He nearly cut through her shoulder fatally, but he pulled back his saber with as much restraint as he could muster and spared the girl.

Later, Obi-Wan regarded him with warmth as he thanked him for saving the both of their lives. Anakin saw his chance and took it.

“This is the third time in … 2 years? That I’ve saved us.” He teased good-naturedly, watching for Obi-Wan’s accompanying smile. “I think I’m owed a reward, don’t you?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed at that suggestion, but he kept smiling. “Hmm. I’m almost afraid to ask what you consider a ‘reward,’ young one.”

“It hurts that you think so poorly of me, Master. I simply wish to know more about you,” Anakin replied innocently. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at this.

“About me? What do you wish to know, Anakin?”

Anakin gathered his thoughts, feeling sure of himself. He’d rehearsed this. 

“Before you became a Knight, did you ever engage in… ‘those’ intimate situations we spoke about a few months ago? You say it goes against the Code… but is it truly forbidden if two people can be involved like that for only pleasure and not attachment?”

Obi-Wan seemed prepared for this. Perhaps ever since their first discussion, he’d predicted these sorts of conversations with Anakin. 

“Anakin, you must understand that this subject is quite complex. Generally, it is difficult for most people to completely detach feelings from intimate relations with others. Yes, it is possible, and in those cases no, those acts do not go against one’s Jedi Code. But it’s best and more wise to avoid the possibility of a romantic attachment between yourself and others.”

“But what if… a Jedi cannot resist engaging in these acts? Surely, even Jedi desire such intimacy. Have you always resisted from such temptations, Master?”

Obi-Wan now appeared amused at Anakin’s curiosity. He sighed as if he was just realizing there were no other alternatives to the outcome of this discussion.

“It is not rare that two Padawans… alleviate their curiosity and tension in secrecy with each other. Never should one be open about it, and the relationship should conclude once one reaches the status of Knight. Anakin, as you grow older and feel stronger urges to experience such intimacy, it is okay to do this… on occasion. Just remember to not become attached; end it immediately if you begin to feel affection for your partner.”

He still was not admitting to engaging in such acts as a Padawan, himself. Anakin wondered how much he could keep pushing until Obi-Wan snapped at him. It probably wasn’t worth it.… No, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“And if a Padawan and Master wanted to enter into such an arrangement—”

“That is strictly forbidden,” Obi-Wan interrupted quickly, tone harsh and not allowing for argument. Anakin bit his lip and waited for his master to continue. “Anakin,” he said, softer now, “A master should never take advantage of his Padawan like that, even if his apprentice consents. Not only is there an issue of the power dynamic between master and apprentice, a Padawan is often too young to engage in such activities with an adult. Perhaps most importantly, the bond between master and Padawan should be strong and of compassion, but engaging in such intimacy is sure to cause a romantic attachment between the two. Do you understand?”

As so often was the case, the Jedi code was flawed. Why must attachment make one weak? They’d had that discussion too many times, however. Anakin only nodded, sensing that his Master was no longer in the mood for his questioning.

@@@

Anakin replayed their conversation in his head as he laid in his bed that night. He wished he could better understand Obi-Wan. The older Jedi seemed so much more experienced, and so confident in his knowledge of the way the Force operated. Earlier, he reacted with fleeting but incensed emotion when Anakin suggested an intimate relationship between master and Apprentice. Why? Did he have first-hand knowledge of the consequences of that sort of relationship?

Anakin remembered Qui-Gon Jinn well. The older man was mysterious, intelligent, well-spoken…. handsome. It seemed quite possible that Obi-Wan would be attracted to his master… or the other way around. Behind his eyelids, Anakin visualized a scene in which Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon finally gave into their attraction for one another and….

What would Obi-Wan be like, coursing with that elicit passion? Would he be submissive, allowing his Master to take the lead and touch him as he liked? Or maybe he was reluctant, either truly or just for the display, and needed to be coaxed into responding. Perhaps even he was the one to initiate the relationship, and the one to dominate in the bedroom.

What would he sound like? Would he be quiet or vocal? How would he touch his partner? Would he love to please or demand pleasure? 

Anakin felt himself beginning to swell as lust washed over him. He licked his lips and unashamedly palmed his cock through his sleep clothes. The thought of Obi-Wan behaving lewdly was more arousing than he would have anticipated. Would his master be rough or gentle? Would he top his partner or bottom for him? Did he like it both ways?

Anakin stifled a moan and slipped his hand inside of his underwear, taking his hard cock into his fist. How would Obi-Wan touch him? He stroked himself from root to tip and imagined it was his Master’s hand, tight and warm. “Oh…” he exhaled lowly, thumbing his sensitive slit before stroking himself quickly. Would Obi-Wan watch his cock or his face? Would he get on his knees for Anakin, offer up his mouth for his student to use?

“Master…” Anakin breathed, his head swimming with lust. He wanted his master in this bed right now, watching his apprentice touch himself while fantasizing about him. Would he want Anakin to touch him? To kiss his skin and suck on his cock? Anakin swallowed, wishing he could taste his master. He would do an excellent job of pleasing him; he’d suck him until he was shaking and moaning and coming across Anakin’s tongue. And then when Obi-Wan was pleased he’d pull Anakin closer and wrap his big hand around him and jerk his apprentice’s leaking cock until Anakin was—

“Ah, Master, please…” Anakin gasped, shaking with his sudden release, coming in his underwear. He rocked into his fist and pumped his cock until he couldn’t handle the stimulation anymore, groaning with how good his orgasm felt. He rolled over onto his stomach and panted harshly into his pillow, holding the head of his wet cock until he came down from his high.

A couple of minutes later, he moved to change into clean clothes, frowning with the shame of releasing in his underwear at his age. He hadn’t anticipated his orgasm at all, totally surprised when it overcame him. The thought of touching Obi-Wan and of Obi-Wan touching him… did mysterious things to him.

@@@

The next morning, he thought he felt Obi-Wan’s eyes lingering on the back of his neck whenever he turned around. But he was probably just being paranoid.

“You’re in good spirits today, Anakin,” he stated as they sat down to each lunch. “Did you sleep well last night?”

Anakin flicked his eyes to his master’s. Did he know? Anakin couldn’t read his tone, or his mood. He looked only curious.

“I slept very well, Master. Did you?”

“I had some trouble falling asleep,” Obi-Wan replied, and Anakin swore his tone was slightly accusatory. Obi-Wan’s eyes crinkled at the corners. “But I really can’t complain.”

They ate their lunch in mostly silence, Anakin turning their interaction over and over in his head. If Obi-Wan knew, was that him showing his approval? Had he also fantasized about his apprentice in such a way? Anakin felt his throat go dry at the thought, and he swallowed some water and reoriented his attention. It wouldn’t bode well for his training if his mind was left in his bedroom all day.

@@@

“Stop sulking, Padawan,” Obi-Wan said as they walked into the Xunonia bar on the planet of Borleias. Anakin huffed and rolled his eyes, uncaring of Obi-Wan’s subsequent disappointed sigh. Obi-Wan had scolded him earlier in the middle of their current (now concluded) mission, blaming his rash decision making on the escape of their enemy. They’d caught up with him soon enough, but Obi-Wan still made sure to give Anakin an earful. He was so aggravating sometimes, acting as if he himself never made any mistakes.

“It is my role as your teacher and master to correct you when you are wrong,” he’d said after they holographically reported their mission as successful. They’d be returning to Coruscant to give their detailed report to the Council tomorrow and receive a new briefing. Tonight however, Obi-Wan decided they could both enjoy a drink at this bar which served alcohol to any human life form 15 and older. Their alcohol was not as poisonous on this planet as it so usually was on others. Obi-Wan decided that a couple of drinks would not hurt their performance tomorrow.

Anakin was happy to order alcohol with his master, but he wouldn’t let it show. His master was too harsh on most days, and he deserved to feel the cold shoulder every now and again for that. He could call Anakin childish all he wanted; it seemed to displease him when Anakin was short and quiet with him, and that was enough fuel for Anakin’s behavior. 

Anakin trailed away from his Master after ordering his drink. He’d sit on their other side and leave Obi-Wan with his thoughts. Maybe he’d regret speaking so unkindly to his apprentice and apologize later. Anakin smirked humorlessly to himself; as if his master would apologize about any of his treatment towards his Padawan.

He sat at a stool between an oversized, furry alien and a slimy man? woman? He brought the drink to his lips and tried not to grimace at the unpleasant flavor; he was old enough now to expertly handle his liquor. His eyes roamed the room and they landed on Obi-Wan, already being chatted up by a Chiss woman. Her body was built more rigid than a human’s, but her face was pretty and feminine. Obi-Wan was sipping his drink and smiling charmingly at her, nodding at whatever she was saying.

Anakin frowned. He took a longer swig from his drink and continued to watch them. Was Obi-Wan enamored by that woman? She stood taller than either of them, and her red eyes shined dimly as she smiled. Surely, Obi-Wan had better taste. But he seemed to be enjoying their conversation, laughing at whatever the woman said as she rested a hand on his shoulder. Perhaps his master was planning right now on inviting the woman to their quarters tonight, or maybe he would follow her to her place. He’d let this woman touch him and then he’d fuck her and spill across her skin or even inside of her…. All while Anakin was sure to share his bed with no one tonight, as always. He gritted his teeth.

She placed her mouth at Obi-Wan’s ear so that only he could hear her next words, and Anakin couldn’t stand to watch anymore. He quickly finished his drink and stood to make his way over to his master and this woman so eager for his company.

He approached them from Obi-Wan’s back, keeping his presence hidden. He caught the woman’s eyes and the look he sent her had her tensing even more rigidly, and she removed her hand from Obi-Wan’s shoulder before his master turned to look at him. Anakin let the warning on his face slip away, but he’d done enough; the Chiss woman cast him a withering look and slinked off.

“Have you decided to be social, now?” Obi-Wan teased, apparently unconcerned with his new friend’s departure. A strange relief settled in Anakin’s chest.

“I was thinking, Master,” Anakin said, taking a seat next to him. Obi-Wan raised his brows and waited for him to continue. “I think we should celebrate tonight. This was our 40th successful mission together as master and apprentice.” 

“Hmm, yes that is quite an accomplishment to be proud of and to commemorate,” Obi-Wan agreed, obviously pleased now that Anakin had appeared to forget his anger. “What are you suggesting?”

“A contest,” Anakin replied. “A drinking context,” he elaborated. Obi-Wan seemed taken aback for a split second before he grinned and chuckled.

“Oh, do you think that’s a good idea? I’m not sure if I can approve of my young Padawan drinking himself silly,” Obi-Wan said, amused and likely not even considering saying yes.

“I turned 15 and a half a couple of days ago. I am nearly a man grown,” Anakin insisted, drawing up his shoulders for emphasis. Obi-Wan’s eyes twinkled.

“You still have much growing to do, young one.” Anakin refused to pout, though the urge was strong. His master could be so frustrating. He never wanted Anakin to have his way. Obi-Wan continued, “Besides, this is the only drink I’m having tonight,” and he rattled the ice in his half-empty glass.

“Why don’t you enjoy having fun, Master?” Anakin inquired, half-way sarcastic. Obi-Wan found this amusing, too.

“Our definitions of fun are quite different, my friend. You should know that us Jedi should not enjoy the luxury of alcohol too often, or consume too much of it. Perhaps another time.”

“You always say that, Master,” Anakin said, refusing to drop the subject. He tried to keep the petulance out of his voice. “You always say that you’ll humor me in the future or when I’m older, but have I not already proved myself? Yes, I have much to learn from you, but in many ways I am already your equal.”

Obi-Wan did not respond right away, choosing instead to study his student with thoughtful eyes. He hummed and took a sip of his drink, looking away from Anakin for just a moment. “And in many ways, you are still far behind.”

Anakin could have screamed. Why did Obi-Wan treat him so poorly? Why must he constantly remind Anakin of his place and make him feel like his lesser? Did he care nothing of his apprentice’s feelings?

No…. this anger would resolve nothing. Anakin steadied himself with a deep breath. In, and out. Think of an alternative.

“I’m sorry, Master. I should be more appreciative of your training,” Anakin responded with a cool head, trying his hand at sincerity. Obi-Wan’s eyebrows shot up at this, clearly shocked at his student’s uncharacteristic response. Anakin smiled amicably. “Please, have another drink with me. I wish for us to enjoy this evening together.”

Obi-Wan looked somewhat wary, but he eventually agreed and even allowed Anakin to choose his drink. Anakin checked the menu for the strongest one and ordered it for the both of them. Even Obi-Wan scrunched up his nose at the taste. It was kind of funny. 

Anakin made sure to keep his Master in a good mood, keeping the conversation light and his responses warm and attentive. Obi-Wan was so attractive when he was smiling and relaxed, his blue eyes shining with joy at the end of another day lived and in good health. Even as a child, Anakin had noticed Obi-Wan’s appreciation of life itself, drawing his apprentice’s attention to all of the wonders they often overlooked. Anakin wished he could find that sort of inner peace within himself. Maybe in time and with meditation, as his master said, he would discover it.

He convinced Obi-Wan to order just one more drink with him. His Master was already affected by his first two drinks, his smile softer than usual. He did not drink often by anyone’s standards, so three drinks was likely enough to impair his rigid judgment. Anakin just wanted to pull him closer right now, press him up against the bar and feel him up in front of everyone else without a care. Anakin calmed himself before he could let the heat cloud his mind and become apparent to Obi-Wan.

Anakin inwardly cheered when Obi-Wan tipped his head back for the last bit of his third drink. His cheeks were flushed now, his eyelids heavier. Anakin was feeling it too, even more of a lightweight than his Master. He wanted them to leave now and enjoy the pleasant warmth of the alcohol in the privacy of their rented bedroom.

They got a cab there, Anakin being unable to resist leaning heavily into his master’s side. He smelled so nice even after a long day, and Obi-Wan didn’t move away when Anakin rested his hand on top of his own. Anakin could barely refrain from crawling into his lap, and he would have if this cab had a privacy curtain. He wanted Obi-Wan to understand just how he affected his apprentice; Anakin wanted to kiss his mouth and bite his neck and grind his cock into the hollow of his hip.

Finally, they arrived and Obi-Wan helped Anakin stumble out of the cab. Obi-Wan paid the driver and then Anakin was wrapping his arm around Obi-Wan’s waist and pulling him to the door of their inn. Obi-Wan actually _giggled_ in a manner that Anakin was sure he’d never heard before, and his master steadied their footing as they drunkenly walked. Anakin stroked his hand slowly down his master’s back, loving the heat of Obi-Wan’s skin even through his layers.

This was such a good idea, Anakin was sure of it. Soon, he’d have Obi-Wan in his bed, writhing under Anakin’s skilled touch, begging for his apprentice to _please don’t stop_.

When they got to the room, Obi-Wan helped Anakin to his bed, trying to unlatch his apprentice from his side but Anakin didn’t budge.

“Anakin, time for bed, young one,” Obi-Wan chuckled, gently prying his fingers from his overtunic. Anakin pulled away only to face his master and said,

“Sleep in my bed tonight, Master.” He held his gaze and reached his hand out to settle it on Obi-Wan’s hip. Obi-Wan’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“You have had a lot to drink, Anakin; you’re making strange requests,” Obi-Wan simply replied, but Anakin insisted,

“I didn’t ask for enough of a… reward, Master. When I saved you last time… I only wanted an answer that you never gave,” he hurried, not sure how to read Obi-Wan’s eyes. “But really I deserve something more…. And not just me, you would deserve it too, Master.”

“Anakin, you’re rambling and you’re intoxicated,” Obi-Wan responded, his eyes clearer now as if some of the alcohol’s effects were wearing off. “Let’s save this for the morning.”

“I want you to relax and forget about your… stress and problems for a night. I just want to make you feel good, Master.” He stroked his thumb in circles over Obi-Wan’s hip as he spoke, wanting to remove his clothes and instead touch his bare skin.

Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed at this, and he stilled Anakin by gripping his wrist tightly.

“If you are suggesting what I think you are, you should know better even in your current state, Padawan,” he said grievously. “I’ve already explained to you why such inclinations and affairs are forbidden.”

“No one else has to know! I’m only asking for one night… I am as tall as you now; I should be considered an adult already, I feel,” Anakin pressed, attempting to keep the pain free from his face at Obi-Wan’s harsh grip.

“You are still a _child_ , Anakin. I am not attracted to children,” Obi-Wan hissed, right to the point. Anakin bared his teeth, was about to lash out and let his anger overcome him.

But then Obi-Wan’s words fully registered in his mind and he faltered as if he’d been punched in the gut. Obi-Wan didn’t want him. Was this pain caused by his rejection? It hurt more than Anakin could have imagined, like a sharp stab in his ribs. Obi-Wan must have sensed his wounded feelings soon enough because then his grip fell away from Anakin’s wrist and he said more softly,

“I do not mean to hurt you, my Padawan. It is obvious that you will become an attractive young man one day. Please understand that you are simply too young for me to even entertain such thoughts. Even more so, as your master, such desires would never be an option.”

His kind words partially soothed his pain, but Anakin still wanted to ask for more. Obi-Wan’s reasons for why they shouldn’t would never be enough to deter Anakin. 

“I’ve thought about this a lot Master, I know what I’m asking for… I’m not too young,” Anakin said. Obi-Wan smiled almost sadly and lifted his hand to lightly stroke his fingers over his cheek.

“I empathize with you, my Padawan. This is a tumultuous time for you in your life; your body is changing and it can be difficult to adapt to new wants and urges. In a few years, you’ll feel more stable and your desires will shift as you become more experienced in such matters.” 

Anakin turned his head, brushed his lips over his Master’s palm and whispered, “Shouldn’t my first experiences be with someone I trust?” He kept Obi-Wan’s eyes, saw the brief heat there, and then just as soon Obi-Wan was jerking his hand away as if he’d been burned by his student.

He stepped away and quickly retired to his own bed before Anakin could reach out to him. Without looking at his student, Obi-Wan said,

“Get some sleep. I’ll be merciful and pretend that this exchange never happened,” As he removed his boots and outer apparel, he concluded, “It would be best if you forget it altogether.”

@@@

This did not sit well with Anakin. He would have to change Obi-Wan’s mind.

His master was so strong-willed though, rarely ever bending to his student’s wishes no matter how Anakin tried. The alcohol seemed to loosen him up and forget about his oh-so-important composed and wise persona, at least for a short time. Anakin needed to find something stronger than alcohol that would relax Obi-Wan even more and allow him to forget his inhibitions for once. Anakin had seen the wanting in his eyes that night, however brief. And he felt the ripple in his Force Signature, a blip of chaos caused by Anakin’s offer.

Anakin would simply need to prove to him that there was nothing truly wrong with giving into his desire for his student.

An opportunity presented itself while they were on a mission at the planet of Charis. Charis was one of the largest industrial planets in this galaxy and carried a number of questionable or shady merchants. Anyone could present their wares if someone from the Trition Trade Route council approved it, and those guys didn’t care what was out on the market if their pockets were stuffed with money.

Obi-Wan was looking for a rare type of ship fuel and Anakin veered another way when we had the chance. He also had something he wanted to find, but wasn’t sure where it could be located among the hundreds of shops in this huge marketplace. He walked mostly aimlessly for a few minutes, eyeing the different merchants and stalls. He caught the eye of a merchant selling exotic scents and perfumes when he felt the presence of someone about to reach out to him. He turned and it was a taller, human-looking man approaching him curiously.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around here, young man,” the man said, and his voice was deep and gruff. 

“You live on this planet?” Anakin said, studying the man’s appearance. Dark, curly hair, tall and strong stature, yellow-ish skin and nice face covered in a simplistic, black tattoo. He looked like a Mirialan. And, he didn’t speak to Anakin as if he were a child, calling him a young man.

“I trade here often,” the Mirialan explained. “The name is Xeke.”

“Anakin.” They shook hands before Xeke said,

“Are you looking for something in particular? Maybe I can guide you in the right direction.”

Anakin smiled, thinking that he’d gotten lucky today. This guy looked like he knew exactly where Anakin could find his item. “Yes, actually. I’m looking for an elixir or something of that nature that induces irresistible lust.”

“Irresistible lust?” The man repeated, laughing. He ran a hand through his wild hair and pointed to an empty walkway between two columns of stalls. Anakin followed him there, and Xeke continued, “What effects are you looking for, exactly?”

“The consumer will be overwhelmed by lust and heavily susceptible to his inner desires,” Anakin elaborated. Xeke grinned slyly at him.

“Well, that doesn’t sound very legal.”

“Surely, one of these merchants sells such an item under the table?” Anakin pressed, reading the knowing glint in Xeke’s eyes. He knew more than he was letting on. Xeke gestured towards Anakin’s clothing.

“You’re a Jedi, aren’t you? You undercover?”

“No, and I’d have to tell you if I was,” Anakin lied; this stranger was lucky that Anakin was willing to be risky if he could sway Obi-Wan’s judgment. He felt a little guilty for being deceitful towards his master, but he knew that Obi-Wan would soon realize that his reservations meant little compared to the pleasure they could experience together.

Xeke was apparently satisfied with his answer. He led Anakin to a stall multiple columns away. A toad-like merchant was selling incense and candles. Xeke leaned over to him and said something low, and the merchant looked at Anakin and smiled charmingly. The toad-like man reached inside a hidden compartment of his stall and pulled out a vial. Anakin looked at Xeke.

“And this will do exactly what I described earlier?”

“You can test a small dose yourself of course,” Xeke suggested, “but I can already tell you that it is what you’re looking for. It’s called Essence of Alduice.”

“Fine, good,” Anakin said, paying for the vial. He took it in his hand, studying the liquid inside. It was dark like mud inside the glass, but had the same consistency as water. Anakin supposed that he would have to test it himself if he wanted to know an appropriate dose for his master. He briefly thanked the merchant and Xeke and began to walk away.

“Anakin,” Xeke called after he’d taken a few steps, and Anakin looked over his shoulder as Xeke followed after him. “I would be happy to offer you company for your test; I’ve taken this drug before and I’ll be able to… guide you through your experience.”

Anakin considered his offer. He found Xeke quite attractive, and Xeke looked at him as if he was a man, unlike most adults. Perhaps his company would be enjoyable.

“Alright. We’ll need to make it fast though; I’m meeting someone in about an hour outside of this station. Are there any secluded areas in here?”

“Follow me,” Xeke said, positively leering now that Anakin agreed to basically fool around with him. They walked into a maze of deserted stalls until they found an area was completely empty, and Xeke assured him they would not be disturbed here. Anakin took the vial from his pocket and eyed it.

“How long will the effects last?”

“The more you take, the longer they last. Obviously, the effects are also stronger with a stronger dose. I would say that for most people, swallowing a couple of drops is enough to feel mild effects that should last about 20 minutes,” Xeke explained, already crowding into Anakin’s space. Anakin held up his hand and gestured for him to back off for a moment while he unscrewed the lid. Conveniently, a small dropper was attached to the lid, allowing him to carefully measure his dosage.

Without further thought, Anakin tipped his head back and squeezed two drops over his tongue. The taste was synthetic and like poison, though thankfully mild. He hoped it would easily be masked in a flavorful drink. He swallowed the liquid and screwed the lid back on the vial before putting it away.

“How long does it take to kick in?” Anakin asked, realizing he should have done so before swallowing any of the essence.

“Just a few minutes, usually,” Xeke replied, sliding his arm around Anakin’s waist to pull him flush against his body. Xeke was a good deal taller so Anakin’s head was level with his chest, and already Xeke’s cock was straining against his stomach.

“Okay, then wait,” Anakin huffed, pushing away his companion. He was not yet in the mood to be touched in such a way. Xeke nearly bared his teeth, but instead he just grumbled and turned away to watch for any unsuspecting onlookers.

Anakin hoped that he wasn’t wasting his time. How else would he easily convince Obi-Wan to give in and let Anakin pleasure him? This essence also needed to be quite strong; Anakin wouldn’t have another chance to manipulate Obi-Wan in this way. If he failed this time, it was likely Obi-Wan would never again let his guard down around his apprentice.

A few minutes passed. Anakin stared at the back of Xeke’s shoulders and was about to complain about not feeling anything, but he quickly bit his tongue. He inhaled and exhaled sharply as a warm heat spread from his center to his entire body. He felt his dick swell with blood and instantly strain against his leggings, and Anakin was suddenly feeling way too hot under his clothes. He rid himself of his outer robe and overtunic and gasped as the rough fabric of his undertunic brushed over his sensitive nipples.

Xeke must have heard him because he turned around and grinned before he walked up to Anakin and pressing him up against the wall. 

“Ah, mmm,” Anakin moaned, his greedy hands pulling Xeke closer by his hips so that he could grind his prick against him. “Oh, Force,” he whispered, the friction _so_ good. Xeke’s body was warm and inviting, and Anakin wanted all of him. This friction was glorious but not nearly enough. He felt like he was instantly on the edge of cumming yet would never be able to fall. Xeke laughed lowly, grabbing Anakin’s ass and pressing himself impossibly closer. He lowered his head to lick and suck at Anakin’s neck, and Anakin moaned again and went almost limp in his grip. His head was swimming with the elevated sensations.

“You like that?” Xeke whispered as he raised his hand and began to fondle Anakin’s balls through his leggings.

“Oh, yes, please…” Anakin groaned, thrusting his hips desperately. He needed so much more.

“I think you’d enjoy a nice big cock in your mouth, wouldn’t you boy?”

“Ah… yes,” Anakin said too easily, his head foggy. He couldn’t think of any reasons to not want to fall on his knees for this strange man who had suddenly stopped referring to him as an adult. He slinked down and felt his mouth watering, his own dick twitching as he eyed the tent in Xeke’s pants. He pulled them down just enough to release his cock, big and dark and waiting for Anakin’s mouth.

He'd never done this before, only imagined doing it to Obi-Wan. Thoughtless, he leaned forward and started mouthing at the head. It was obvious that this man had not showered in a couple of days, but the taste did not bother him at all. The underlying taste of flesh and the feel of his heavy cockhead on his tongue was intoxicating, and Anakin eagerly slid down further to take more into his mouth.

“Mmm, that’s good boy…. Make sure to wrap those pretty lips around your teeth now,” Xeke ordered, and Anakin groaned and did as he was told. He reached down into his pants and nearly cried at the sweet friction against his cock as he fisted himself hard. Anakin stroked his thumb hard over his leaking slit and felt _so close_. He shook, moaning around the thick cock in his mouth and his jaw falling slack. “Little slut…” Xeke hissed, his big hands gripping Anakin’s jaw hard as he pressed deeper.

Anakin gagged, overwhelmed as Xeke pushed his prick into his throat. Xeke groaned and stilled his hips when Anakin’s lips were touching his balls and he couldn’t press forward anymore. Shuddering, Xeke finally pulled back and thrust forward, again, and again, and again. Anakin pumped his own aching dick hard through it all. He couldn’t breathe whenever Xeke’s cock was in his throat but the lightheaded feeling just excited him further. His balls were tight and painful at this point, and his hand was wet with precum, but he still couldn’t come. He would do whatever Xeke wanted as long as he’d get Anakin off in the end.

Xeke continued to use Anakin’s mouth as a fucktoy and Anakin couldn’t tell if time was passing or not. Did he need to be anywhere right now? He couldn’t remember… he couldn’t think straight at all. Eventually, Xeke groaned hard and stilled, his cock still lodged down Anakin’s throat as he emptied his balls, choking Anakin.

He pulled out and Anakin coughed, semen dribbling from his nose and lips. His eyes and cheeks were wet with tears, even further evidence of his indecent behavior. He took a few shuddering breaths and swallowed hard. His cock and balls were aching so badly. He needed his release _now_.

“Master, please…” He whined, forgetting where he was. Xeke pulled his pants up and hauled Anakin to his feet.

“Kinky," he chuckled, grinding his palm against Anakin’s cock through his clothes. Anakin gasped, the touch of another so much better than his own. He could feel himself coming down from the drug, but he still wanted to cum just as badly. Xeke wouldn’t have to do much, could probably just hold his cock and still have him spilling.

In a brief moment of clarity, he felt Obi-Wan’s presence very near. Anakin stilled and pushed Xeke away forcefully. His master was looking for him because they were supposed to meet up earlier… Fuck. “What’s your deal?” Xeke said, angry.

“Get out of here. You need to leave now,” Anakin commanded with as much authority as he could currently manage. Xeke stared at him for a moment before he rolled his eyes.

“Well, thanks for the blowjob, you little whore.”

As he was skulking away, Anakin felt the unbearable urge to slice him in half with his saber. But he knew Obi-Wan would find him within moments, so he couldn’t risk it. Still foggy-headed, he wiped at his face with his sleeve and tried to remove all of the spit and cum. He also adjusted his hard-on so that it wasn’t as noticeable, and he nearly cried at the friction that would be fruitless. Damn his master for being so perceptive.

Just as he was exiting the deserted area, Obi-Wan spotted him from another stall and walked up to him. He looked suspicious.

“Anakin, where were you…. Are you alright?” His voice was tinged with concern as he looked closer at his face. “Have you been crying?”

“Oh,” Anakin replied lamely, wiping again at his wet eyes. He really hoped he’d gotten rid of all the jizz. “I’m sorry for being late Master, I was just….” He trailed off and lowered his eyes, trying to mask his relative incoherence with fake emotion. He must have been a good actor, because Obi-Wan said softly,

“Your mother?”

“Yes,” Anakin replied a little too quickly. “I, uh, saw something at one of the stalls that she would have liked as a present….” Obi-Wan nodded understandingly.

“I know you miss her. The life of a Jedi is not an easy one, my young Padawan,” Obi-Wan said, clasping a sympathetic hand on Anakin’s shoulder.

Anakin stifled a gasp and tried not to react at all as his dick strained hard inside his underwear. Just that simple touch from the man he desired most was pulling him closer to that edge. Force, Obi-Wan could probably just tell him to cum and Anakin would do it. 

He wanted to pull Obi-Wan away to that secluded area right now and show him his new skills. His jaw was sore but he would bear the pain as long as his master was falling apart underneath his tongue and telling Anakin that he was a good little slut. Anakin wanted to hear him moan and feel him shaking and taste his cum sliding down his throat. He wanted—

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan said cautiously, pulling away.

“No!” Anakin refused, moving to clasp his Master’s hand tightly. An instant later he remembered himself and quickly let his hand fall away.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Anakin?” Obi-Wan said, concerned but also wary as he cautiously put some distance between them.

“I’m sorry, Master. I just want to get back to our ship now,” he replied, ashamed of his behavior and for trusting a stranger. This essence was lasting a lot longer than Xeke had told him it would. He was too careless sometimes. Thankfully, Obi-Wan only nodded and led them back to their ship.

Later, when the drug had completely worn off and Anakin was trying to sleep, intrusive thoughts kept him awake. He kept hearing Xeke’s voice and his rough manhandling. Anakin hated himself for letting that barbarian treat him such a way. It reminded him of memories that he’d tried to repress for years now. When he was a child and a slave on Tatooine, one of his owner’s attendants was a big, mean man who had terrible fantasies. To him, Anakin was a…

Anakin groaned loudly into his pillow, willing the thoughts away. He sat up in his bed and began to meditate, wishing he possessed his master’s skill. He struggled to keep his mind empty, but kept trying to find his inner serenity. Eventually, he must have passed out because he woke up the next morning, slumped awkwardly with an ache in his neck. He rubbed at it as he began his day, feeling hungover from the essence but otherwise feeling good. Despite the events of the day before, he was excited about finally acquiring the thing he needed to sway his master’s mind. 

@@@

Anakin had to proceed very cautiously; he’d only get one shot at this. He would need to hide the drug in Obi-Wan’s drink in a place where they could easily find comfortable privacy. To do it while they were alone would instantly give Anakin away as the poisoner, however in a public setting his master would assume another perpetrator. The usual bar did not afford privacy other than a multiple stall bathroom, however, so Anakin needed to again wait for the right time and place to present itself. He was becoming frustrated with all of this patience he was forced to have; Obi-Wan would have been quite proud if only Anakin could share the secret of his training.

His 16th birthday had recently passed when the two found themselves on a mission to Orinda, investigating a rumored Jedi assassin attempting to bribe their allies. Tonight, they were going on a lead that told them this assassin frequented a “pleasure” bar named Tanawind. This place offered not only interesting alcohol but each table had its own little hookah bar. The hookah was strong and customers could choose to inhale scents that induced dizziness, colorful visuals behind the eyes, relaxation, giddiness. They even had a scent labeled as an aphrodisiac, and for this reason they offered private rooms that customers could escape to at any time, as long as they paid the entry fee.

Anakin surveyed his surroundings as Obi-Wan went up to the bar to question the bartenders. The atmosphere was quite inviting; the furniture and walls were black and the lighting was dim, though colorful strings of lights hung down from the ceiling. A chill beat sounded through the speakers in the ceiling. Many couples were here enjoying the hookah, some of them not even bothering with a room and touching each other in plain sight. 

This was Anakin’s chance. He had to give Obi-Wan the essence tonight.

Obi-Wan returned to his side after a few minutes at the bar. Anakin asked, “Did they know our target?”

“Yes. He was here two nights ago and they said that he’ll probably be back tomorrow night or the next. We need to come back here then and arrest him,” Obi-Wan explained, and Anakin nodded his agreement.

“Great. We’ll catch him off guard completely and take him easily.”

“Let’s hope, but we must never be too confident, young one,” Obi-Wan said knowingly, and Anakin had to bite his cheek. He wondered why Obi-Wan loved to lecture him at any given moment. Anakin had heard this already before. He just nodded for now, his own personal mission at the forefront of his mind.

“You’re right, Master. I’m just glad that our lead was right. This is an intriguing establishment,” He commented as off-handedly as he could, glancing around. Obi-Wan did the same, taking in the surroundings.

“Hmm, yes it is. It’s been a long time since I’ve been to one of these types of bars.”

“Did you see their drink specials tonight? I’ve never even heard of some of the liquors they’re advertising,” Anakin continued, keeping his tone light. He did not want to outright ask to stay for a drink; Obi-Wan needed to be one to make that suggestion so that he wouldn’t be suspicious of his apprentice’s motives. 

“Would you like to try one?” Obi-Wan asked, almost too easily. Anakin wasn’t very surprised; their last couple of missions had been dangerous and stressful, and they hadn’t had much of a break at all recently. His master was likely eager for the chance at some brief relaxation that did not involve meditation.

“I’m not sure if I’m old enough to order at this bar, Master,” Anakin replied, hoping that the inconvenience wouldn’t change Obi-Wan’s mind.

“I’m sure they’ll believe that you’re of age if you’re persuasive enough,” he said slyly and winked at his apprentice. Anakin grinned back at him; apparently, Obi-Wan felt that he was owed a break, too.

They went up to the bar to order their drinks. As the bartenders were preparing them, Anakin suggested, “Why don’t you find us a table, Master, and I will bring our drinks over?” He kept his mind free of his ill intentions as he spoke, not allowing Obi-Wan to sense that anything was amiss.

Obi-Wan didn’t sense anything off. He simply agreed and walked over to one of the tables while Anakin pulled the vial from his robes and discreetly measured the dose. There were maybe six drops left in the small vial, but he figured that four would be enough to thoroughly seduce his master. Two drops had Anakin completely at the mercy of a stranger; he was sure that even his master wouldn’t be able to fight a dose two times stronger.

The bartender placed their drinks up on the counter. He thanked the man and paid, and then he quickly dropped the essence into Obi-Wan’s drink. He observed the color and the smell and decided that the liquor effectively masked everything. His hands shook as he took the glasses; he had to remember to breathe calmly as his heart sped up in his excitement. Finally, after nearly two years of waiting, he would soon have his master all to himself for the night.

When he joined Obi-Wan at one of the small, round tables, his master smiled stunningly at him. Anakin paused before setting down the drinks, matching his smile.

“You’re in a good mood, Master,” Anakin commented, sitting down beside him.

“I was just thinking about my last meeting with the Council,” Obi-Wan began, sliding his drink closer to himself. Anakin tried not to stare at it. “Master Yoda informed me that he is quite pleased with your progress, and predicts that you will be ready for your trials sooner that most Padawans typically are.”

“You’re being serious, Master?” Anakin said, momentarily overjoyed at the news. He grinned in delight when Obi-Wan nodded with warmth.

“Yes, Anakin. I am so proud of you,” he praised, and Anakin felt his chest tighten because he didn’t get to hear that often from his master. Sometimes, Anakin felt that the thing he truly desired most was his master’s approval and affection. Perhaps this was why he desired for his touch so much; to be given proof of that affection and approval, and to be wanted. He needed Obi-Wan to want him more than he wanted anyone else.

Obi-Wan took a sip of his drink and a pang of guilt rang through Anakin’s chest. One part of him sought to stop and forget his perverse intentions, but the other part kept screaming ‘this is your only chance.’ Anakin could end this right now before Obi-Wan ever found out about his dark fantasies….

“I owe so much of my success to you, Master,” he said instead, sincere even as he watched Obi-Wan consume more of the poison. “Truly, I am gracious for your teachings and… for your patience with me,” he added. Obi-Wan smiled warmly at him, and Anakin continued, “I wish that when I am a Knight, that they will still keep us as a team. I don’t want you to take on another apprentice…”

“Careful, your words echo an attachment, my Padawan,” Obi-Wan replied simply. His eyes crinkled at the corners. “But I will still be your Master for a while yet, Anakin.”

“Yes…” Anakin said, mouth going dry as he watched Obi-Wan get through half of his drink. Very soon, he would be feeling the effects. Anakin took a sip of his own drink and willed his emotions to remain calm and pure. 

They conversed briefly about the plan for tomorrow. Anakin would walk into the bar first and survey everyone, and would notify Obi-Wan as soon as he spotted their man. Then, Obi-Wan would enter and sit beside the man while Anakin notified him of his arrest. If the assassin tried to fight or to run, Obi-Wan would be there to catch him off guard, and then the both of them would secure him if needed. It would be fairly easy if the assassin was not expecting them. 

Anakin couldn’t stop himself from glancing repeatedly at Obi-Wan’s glass, his heart missing a beat when only ice was left. Obi-Wan continued,

“We should also consider the possibility of him having allies on the inside. If that is the case—” he paused, looking curiously at Anakin. In an instant, Anakin watched as Obi-Wan’s pupils dilated to the point that nearly his entire iris was black. 

“Master?” Anakin inquired with fake concern, trying not to sound giddy. Obi-Wan raised a hand and ran his fingers through his own hair, his breathing uneven and his complexion darkening with a blush.

“We… need to leave,” is all he could manage, voice quivering as he stood from the table. Already, his forehead was glistening with sweat. Anakin stood as well and took hold of Obi-Wan’s hand. Obi-Wan made a choked sound and nearly yanked his hand away, but Anakin held on firmly and began to lead him near the exit without a word. With his back to Obi-Wan, Anakin let his wicked smile spread across his face. His master was now within his control, likely willing to do anything to sate the heat he was undoubtedly feeling.

Before they reached the exit, Anakin changed course and led them to one of the private rooms. Obi-Wan did not protest, likely unaware of the altered route. Anakin opened the door and hit the lights, appraising their room. It was relatively spacious, and while there was no bed, wide padded benches sat connected along two of the walls. The scent of vanilla permeated the space, and the music could still be heard through the walls. It was better than a dingy bathroom stall, at least.

“Please have a seat, Master,” Anakin breathed, guiding Obi-Wan over to a bench and pressing on his shoulders until he was seated.

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan said slowly, obviously confused as he stared up at his student. That pang of guilt returned, but Anakin convinced himself that this was the only way.

“It’s alright, master, you are safe with me,” Anakin assured, shrugging off his overtunic. “Don’t worry about anything right now and just let me take care of you.” Anakin licked his lips as he joined his master, parting his knees so that they pressed on either side of Obi-Wan’s hips. Obi-Wan watched his movements with wide pupils, making no effort to move or push his student away. Anakin lowered his body and gasped at the feel of his Master’s hard cock straining against him.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan exclaimed breathily, eyes glazing over as he grabbed his student’s hips without thought. His fingers were like claws against Anakin’s skin, but he somehow resisted moving his apprentice or his hips.

“Don’t fight it, Master…” Anakin breathed, skimming his fingers over Obi-Wan’s jaw. So close now, he could count his individual eyelashes and observe the beginnings of lines around his eyes. Anakin smiled in amazement and leaned forward, watching his master carefully as he closed the distance between them and kissed his mouth.

Obi-Wan made another sound, equally wanting and resisting. He made a small effort to push Anakin off of him, but this time his student had the upper hand. Slowly, Anakin began to rock his hips down, grinding his toned ass against Obi-Wan’s straining prick.

Obi-Wan moaned, his lips parting sweetly for Anakin as he tasted his master for the first time. The alcohol was still heavy on his breath as Anakin kissed him deeply, his own head swimming with desire and power. He’d wanted this for so long, and now here he was, touching his master and listening to his lovely noises. And Obi-Wan gave in beautifully, simultaneously sliding his tongue over Anakin’s and grinding up against his student’s body. 

“Force, Anakin…” Obi-Wan moaned as he pulled away for a shuddering breath, his hips rolling deliciously under Anakin’s. “Why do you feel so good?” he questioned breathlessly, pulling Anakin’s hips down now for harder friction. Even through the layers of their clothing, Anakin could feel his hard member sliding against his asshole, and the need inside of Anakin ignited hotly. He began to speak but Obi-Wan leaned up and captured his lips again, sucking softly on his bottom lip and then his tongue.

Anakin moaned, thrusting his hips forward to grind his twitching cock against his master’s hard stomach. Obi-Wan sighed sweetly into his mouth and adjusted their position so that Anakin’s cock could grind perfectly against his own. Anakin shivered and tipped his head back, exhaling harshly at Obi-Wan’s sinewy, practiced movements and sure hands. His eyes nearly rolled back at the addictive pleasure as his master skillfully pushed their bodies to that peak. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said again, voice thick with pleasure. Anakin looked back down at him and groaned at his slackened features; he was totally gone. Obi-Wan pulled him closer so that he could mouth at his neck, all the way from his collarbone to his ear. His soft lips were like wet heat against his skin. “We need to stop,” he whispered hoarsely into Anakin’s ear.

“No, Master,” Anakin denied, pulling back and stroking his fingers over Obi-Wan’s cock through his leggings. He felt it twitch in his hand as Obi-Wan swore.

“Anakin, stop,” Obi-Wan repeated, more clearly this time. Anakin frowned at the bit of clarity that had returned to his eyes.

“Please, Master, don’t push me away,” Anakin pleaded breathlessly, drawing up onto his knees and grabbing his own hard dick through his leggings. “This is what you do to me, Master. Always, every night…. Please let me touch you…” He leaned forward to kiss at Obi-Wan’s neck, stroking himself through his clothes as he tasted his skin and sweat. 

“This is wrong, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, pushing at his shoulders and flinging Anakin to the floor. Anakin stood and outright scowled at his master, whose pupils were nearly normally constricted now. How had that drug worn off so quickly? Was Obi-Wan seriously immune to such substances? He could feel it in the Force that there was no chance his master would submit now. Anakin sighed dejectedly and spat,

“Fine. I’ll take us home.” He walked to the door and didn’t looked back to see if Obi-Wan was following. He grumbled to himself as he walked into the cold night, adjusting his painful dick in his leggings without a care of who might see. He couldn’t believe that his master had resisted those effects so powerfully. Anakin was stupid and too cautious; he should have used all six drops. Could he get more of the essence? No, it didn’t matter now; Obi-Wan would never allow for such an opportunity again.

When he reached their ship, he looked over his shoulder to see that Obi-Wan was just behind him. His eyes were weary but alert, his brow furrowed in confusion and agitation. His cheeks were still a blushing pink, and his lips were red and swollen with Anakin’s kisses. Anakin bit his lip and wished he could simply go back in time to 10 minutes ago. He hated his life, and he nearly hated Obi-Wan. 

They arrived at their hotel, Obi-Wan going to his own bed without another word to Anakin. His apprentice did not dare to crawl in beside him.

Anakin slept. He had nightmares all night, but they were just vague shadows behind his lids when he awoke. He groaned and rolled out of bed. He looked over and Obi-Wan’s bed was empty. Today was going to be hell.

@@@

Obi-Wan was waiting for him when he went to the living area, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back against the wall. 

“Good morning, Master,” Anakin said innocently, testing his luck.

“What happened last night, Padawan?” Obi-Wan asked, voice hoarse and severe. Anakin hesitated. “Do not lie to me, child.”

The word pierced him more deeply than the glare in his eyes. 

“I…. don’t know. I think the bartenders were working with our target and poisoned us,” Anakin said with conviction, looking straight into his master’s eyes. Obi-Wan stared at him for a long moment, his face made of stone, and Anakin held his breath. Finally, Obi-Wan glowered and said,

“You. Lie.”

“Master—”

“You DARE lie to me!?” Obi-Wan yelled, and Anakin struggled not to flinch back. He’d never heard or felt such anger from his master, his Force Signature shockingly enraged. “After what you did last night, you dare try to deceive me?” He continued, lower and more dangerous as he pinned Anakin with his stare. “You underestimate me, child. I see right through you.”

Anakin struggled to breathe. Real fear coursed through him as his master held his gaze; he was physically unable to look away or move at all, the Force a heavy weight all around him. Obi-Wan held him like that for an anxiously long time. Finally, he looked away and Anakin nearly fell to his knees. His clothes stuck to the cold sweat on his skin.

“You disappoint me, Padawan,” Obi-Wan continued, his voice heavy with regret. Anakin looked at him and Obi-Wan regarded him with disdain. “You have no respect for anyone, not even yourself. You are an insolent child who can’t handle being told no. You disgust me, Anakin.”

His eyes felt hot. Anakin looked away and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He hated himself.

“Once this mission is complete, I will be speaking personally with Master Yoda.”

“No,” Anakin whispered, moving closer to his master. Obi-Wan stopped him with a Force wall, his face remaining unkind and saddened. “No, please don’t do that, Master. I will be exiled from the Jedi Order.”

“I will not disgrace Master Yoda with a recount of your shameful actions. I will simply tell him that our partnership is not beneficial for you, and that you must be assigned to a new master,” Obi-Wan said, his voice suddenly calm and still as if the very notion didn’t phase him at all. He squared his apprentice with a serious look. “I am being merciful, Anakin. Remember this.”

“Master, I’m sorry, please don’t do this,” Anakin pleaded, wiping angrily at the tears in his eyes. Still, Obi-Wan was cold.

“That is all, Anakin. Meet me tonight at Tanawind at 9 PM so that we can complete our mission. Do not dishonor yourself further by being late.” With that, Obi-Wan left Anakin alone in the hotel room, likely going out only to be away from his student. The door closed behind him and Anakin screamed, grabbing the nearest object and smashing it against the wall. It shattered and fell to the floor; it had been a decorative vase full of this planet’s flowers. They had already died, wilted against the floor.

@@@

The mission had concluded as easily as Anakin had predicted; they caught their man off-guard and arrested him with no trouble. The bartenders were very cooperative, darkening Anakin’s mood even further. Obi-Wan would not meet his eyes, practically ignoring his very presence when they were alone. The trip back to Coruscant was deafeningly quiet. Anakin sulked and tried to sleep. Obi-Wan stared straight ahead.

They reported the success of their mission together to the Council. Anakin could tell that most of the members could feel the tension between the master and his Padawan. The Council had few questions and dismissed them rather quickly. Anakin began to leave the room, watching as the Council members did the same. He looked over his shoulder as he got to the door. Obi-Wan and Yoda had not moved, waiting to speak until everyone filed out.

Anakin looked away and left, returning to his quarters. Sick with his circling thoughts, he attempted to distract himself. He tried to enjoy the hot water of his shower, but even that did not lift his mood. He tried to meditate, but he could not focus. He felt that he could hardly breathe properly.

Eventually he went to bed early in the evening. He laid there and watched the darkening sky through his blinds. He’d fucked up everything. He buried his head in his pillow and turned off his brain for a while.

Obi-Wan still hadn’t returned to him by the morning. Anakin felt nauseous. 

It was noon before his master was at his door. Anakin moved to greet him with dark circles under his eyes and a grim frown.

Obi-Wan was obviously displeased, his eyebrows creased and his mouth a tight, grim line. His shields kept his true emotions and thoughts hidden from his Padawan. Anakin held his tongue and waited for him to speak.

"Master Yoda feels that it is unwise to assign a new master to you at this point in your training," Obi-Wan began, staring at Anakin's feet. Anakin felt his chest tighten with hope; even if his master hated him until the end of time, Anakin couldn’t help but hate the thought of their separation as master and apprentice. "I should have told him what you did," Obi-Wan continued, the disgust thick in his voice. He darted his eyes up to Anakin's. "If he knew, you'd be cast out of the Order immediately."

Anakin held his breath, unable to mask his fear at the threat his Master was conveying.

"Master, I... thank you for your mercy and... discretion," Anakin began cautiously, humbly. He tried to step closer, close some of the suffocating distance between them, but the promised danger in his master's Signature kept him pinned. He cleared his throat nervously and continued, "I am unworthy of your kindness and I will do anything to repent for my foolish, terrible actions." Obi-Wan kept silent, seemingly unimpressed. Anakin fell to his knees and cried, "Please forgive me, Master! Truly I am sorry and painfully regret what I have done. What can I do to make amends?”

Obi-Wan did not react at all to his Padawan's display of repentance. It seemed as if all of his affection for his student had withered away. A long moment passed, Obi-Wan's stare unreadable as Anakin remained on his knees. Minutes went by, the silence even more agonizing as his knees ached from the hard floor. Finally, Obi-Wan said,

"You have betrayed my trust, Anakin. Not only that, but you have wounded our bond. No matter what you do now, the scar of your selfish actions will always remain."

His voice was not angry, but tired and hurt. He lowered his shields for an instant and Anakin could feel it; his master was emotionally exhausted. And beneath that, he was anguished. This Obi-Wan was one he’d never seen before.

"Please Master.... What can I do to mend the pain that I have caused and earn back your trust?" His voice quivered, Obi-Wan's wounded feelings a fresh slap in his face. He knew the other could feel the remorse and sorrow twisting and twining in Anakin's own Signature.

Obi-Wan sighed, sounding strangely defeated. Anakin still did not rise from his knees, nor did his master ask him to do so. 

"Honestly, Anakin, I do not know." He sounded even more hurt at this notion, as if he pained just as much at the prospect of their relationship remaining forever severed. He scrubbed a hand over his face, thinking. "Master Yoda has assigned me to a solo mission in order to put some space between you and I, in hopes that our issues will be resolved with time apart. You will take one-on-one lessons with Temple instructor Okhiren until I return."

"I see..." Anakin replied, wanting so badly to stand and relieve the ache in his legs. But he persevered to prove his sincerity, whether or not it even mattered at this point. "Where were you assigned? How long will you be gone?"

"Where I am going is no concern of yours," Obi-Wan said with authority, and quickly, as if he'd predicted the question. "I will return in one month."

A whole month!? And since his master was not informing him of his station, this meant that Obi-Wan would surely shield his Signature while he was away, leaving Anakin completely unaware of his location and his well-being. Anakin bit his tongue; he was in no position to argue at this point. He wondered if this was simply his punishment; that after a month of anxious waiting, his master would return and finally forgive him. But even Anakin knew that such thinking was too wishful.

"Master, truly I am sorry—” he repeated desperately. Obi-Wan had turned on his heel and left the room before he even finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the final chapter but I just can't help myself. There will be one final chapter after this one. Please enjoy!

Anakin moped for a bit before he couldn't stand his own miserable company any longer. He made his way to the Temple courtyard and recruited a couple of idle Padawans to spar with him. One was about his age, the other perhaps a year older. They were no match for his pent-up anger and the self-loathing with which he swung his saber. They surrendered too soon and skulked away together, fresh burns causing the older one to limp.

"Cowards! Weaklings!" Anakin called after them, and the Knight overseeing the courtyard immediately walked over to reprimand him. Anakin nearly attacked him too, thought that any other repercussions were weightless compared to his Master's torture. He stopped himself though; he didn't need to add to his endless list of mistakes. He apologized halfheartedly and left the courtyard as per the Knight's orders.

Anakin grumbled as he walked the corridors of the Jedi Temple. For once, Obi-Wan was not breathing down his neck, and Okhiren had yet to be officially assigned to him; this was his time to enjoy a bit of freedom.

He escaped to his ship and set the course to a nearby neighboring planet, Plexis. The bars here were restricted to humanoids aged 18 and over, but the bartenders were generally weak minded and easy to sway. His favorite joint was annoyingly crowded even so early in the evening, but he was determined to drown his sorrows tonight. He made his way to the bar and used the Jedi mind trick his Master had taught him.

"You want to give this Jedi the strongest drink you know how to make," he asserted, staring into the eyes of a cute Anzati woman.

"I want to give this Jedi the strongest drink I know how to make..." she repeated softly, eyes glazed as she went to mixing his drink. He nearly purred in satisfaction as he watched her pour multiple colorful liquors into a large glass. She handed it to him automatically, and he slipped a bill into her hand. He could have easily walked away without paying, but he felt that he was in desperate need of good deeds under his belt.

Just as he turned to find a relatively secluded area, he suddenly felt the presence of another Jedi. His eyes flicked to the entrance and in walked in a man with long, flowing black hair and an easy smile sitting on his rather gaunt face. No doubt, this was Temple instructor Okhiren. Dammit, was he here to find Anakin? Anakin tried to shield his Signature but it was to no avail; Okhiren had him dead set in his eyes and was making his way over.

Anakin wanted to run. He knew that wasn't an option. He gripped his glass hard in his hand and plastered a strained smiled on his face as Okhiren approached.

"I thought I sensed your Signature in here, young Anakin," he greeted, his voice booming over the chatter of the other guests. He clasped his hand hard on Anakin's shoulder and caused him to spill a bit of his drink. Anakin's smile slipped just a little. Okhiren grinned and glanced around. "Is Obi-Wan with you?"

Anakin hesitated. Did Okhiren still not know about his new assignment? Yoda may not have decided on this until day, considering his Master’s delayed arrival. It seemed very possible that Okhiren was yet unaware of the arrangement. Anakin decided to test the waters.

"Unfortunately not. My Master is departing tomorrow on a month-long solo mission," he stated, watching Okhiren's eyes. There was no hint of recognition of this knowledge. Interesting.

"Is he? You are not going with him?" He inquired politely, gently leading back to the bar. Anakin guessed that he wanted to order his own drink as they chatted. 

"No.... I think that I will train more at the Temple, but I'm not yet sure." If Okhiren questioned his story later, Anakin could simply claim that he'd been fuzzy on the details until the next morning. Okhiren simply nodded, flagging down a bartender and ordering something for himself. Anakin eyed him surreptitiously, gauging the instructor. He'd met him a few times before at the Temple, though they had relatively few interactions.

All Anakin truly knew about Okhiren was that the humanoid was a current Temple instructor, had been a Padawan at the same time as his Master, and that the two often sparred together during their training. Obi-Wan always behaved warmly towards the man when he passed him in the corridors, almost always taking the time to inquire about his training with his students, much to Anakin's irritation. Okhiren was much more easy-going and relaxed than Obi-Wan for sure, usually smiling or laughing. Anakin hoped that his Temple training with the man would be a nice change of pace.

Okhiren received his drink and gestured to a table in the corner. Anakin thought about making an excuse to leave, but he hadn't even sipped at his own drink and couldn't think of a good reason for his departure. So, he inwardly groaned and followed the instructor to the table.

“Will you be graduating soon, Anakin? You’re 17 now, aren’t you?’ Okhiren inquired politely as they took their seats. Anakin puffed out his chest.

“Nearly,” Anakin said, and he wasn’t lying if Okhiren agreed that ‘near’ meant within the next 11 months. “I hope I will graduate soon.”

“Mm, of course. Every Padawan excitedly dreams of Knighthood,” Okhiren said amicably as he took a drink. He glanced at Anakin out of the corner of his eye. “I’m sure you’ll miss your time with your Master, though.” His knowing, playful tone suggested that he was implying something, but Anakin was unsure. 

“What exactly do you mean, Master Okhiren?”

“Oh, you’re gonna be coy about it, are you?” Okhiren replied, smirking and amused. He pinned Anakin with his dark, narrow eyes. Anakin tilted his head in confusion, not catching on. Okhiren shrugged. “Haha, never mind me. I merely meant that the bond between master and Padawan is a rather special one.”

“Yes, I agree,” Anakin replied, taking a long sip of his alcohol. He wished that it would kick in immediately.

“Anyway,” Okhiren continued, “My favorite student just graduated a few weeks ago.” He twirled the straw around in his fruity drink, his carefree and unconcerned mannerisms belying his thin face and sunken eyes.

“Kaleo was her name?”

“Kalonke,” Okhiren corrected, nearly pouting. “She was a model student; respectful, resourceful, a fast learner… I’m sure Obi-Wan would have loved to teach her himself,” He grinned, and Anakin laughed good-naturedly, inwardly wishing that Okhiren could be dead in a hole somewhere right now. Okhiren laughed loudly and hastily added, “I’m joking, only joking. I know Obi-Wan enjoys having you as his Padawan…. Occasionally.” He laughed again, even harder as if this comment was any funnier. Anakin did not even try to join in this time.

“Hm, well I hope Kalonke is quite successful as a Knight,” he said respectfully. Obi-Wan would be proud of his discipline in this moment.

“Ah yes,” Okhiren agreed. He finished his tall drink and waved over a server for another one. “Kalonke is very intelligent, rational, and skilled. It’s just a shame that Ithorians are so unattractive to us humans, isn’t it?”

Anakin hesitated, suddenly not following the conversation. The server returned with Okhiren’s new drink and they both thanked her. She flashed Anakin a cute smile and he glanced down in embarrassment.

“Do you think that is a shame, Master Okhiren?” Anakin said cautiously, unsure of his footing. 

“Well yes. It’s simply not fair that Obi-Wan was one who lucked out and was chosen to teach such a beautiful young man,” Okhiren said easily and with a wink. Anakin felt his face go hot, and he stared down at his drink. What was going on here? This Jedi instructor, an old friend of Master Obi-Wan’s, was suddenly hitting on Anakin? Who he knows is still a Padawan?

Anakin had no idea how to proceed. Was Okhiren fucking with his head or trying to collect evidence of Anakin’s lust for his master to present to the Council? Okhiren wasn’t asking about his and Obi-Wan’s relationship however, he was just being flirty. 

“Oh, stop overthinking it Padawan,” Okhiren said, interrupting his thoughts. Anakin glanced at him. “I was merely giving you a compliment. It was not an offer…. Unless you want it to be,” he finished with a grin that could either be inviting or joking.

“Master Okhiren, forgive me for not knowing what to say,” Anakin began. “All I have ever been taught is that… relations between Padawans and Knights or higher are strictly forbidden by the Jedi Code. I have never been given such an, um, offer.”

“And Obi-Wan taught you that?”

Anakin nodded. Okhiren chuckled and shrugged.

“Hmm. Should I be stunned or not? And here I was all along, just assuming that you and him were sharing a bed on a nightly basis,” he said, genuinely surprised.

Anakin would have choked on his drink if he hadn’t already finished it.

“You can’t be serious? What makes you think that Master Obi-Wan would ever defy the Order like that?” Anakin asked sincerely, incredulously. This Okhiren knew nothing about— Anakin paused. This Okhiren had grown up with Obi-Wan and spent much time with him as Padawan. Re-evaluating the situation, he continued, “Honestly, I cannot imagine my master engaging in any indecent activities with any person.” He carefully watched Okhiren’s reaction.

“Even Obi-Wan was young once. And, he was a different Jedi when he was young. Head-strong, impatient… I think he sees a lot of his former self in you,” Okhiren enlightened, taking more swigs. “But also, like most humans during adolescence, he was very hormonal and prone to perverse fantasies,” he said with a grin.

“Was he?” Anakin replied, leaning forward. He needed to know more.

“Oh yes. Poor thing also had the curse of an attractive master. And it was a curse because it ended up hurting him more than anything….”

“You mean…. Master Obi-Wan was attracted to Qui-Gon Jinn?” The scenario had seemed unlikely after his mentor’s reaction to Anakin’s advances.

“I’ve said too much,” Okhiren said, finishing his second drink. He ordered another.

“Master Obi-Wan confided this to you?” Anakin pressed, trying to understand. Okhiren was silent before he sighed and quietly continued,

“Not directly…. You see, Obi-Wan and I, as Padawans we…. were quite close.”

“You and Master?” Anakin repeated, barely able to contain his shock. He studied Okhiren once more, wondering if he’d earlier missed something spectacular about his looks. His face was pale and tight and generally narrow, his eyes thin, dark and hooded, his skin marred by battle scars. His long black hair was shiny but unkempt. His only approving qualities to Anakin were his tall height and smooth, deep voice. He couldn’t picture his handsome Master with this man. 

“Hahaha I know exactly what you are thinking, young one. What you don’t know is that time has treated Obi-Wan quite well, yet I sadly cannot say the same for myself.”

Anakin was still trying to process this possibility. Obi-Wan had said himself that secret relationships between Padawans were not unnatural; in fact, he encouraged Anakin to seek out such an arrangement if he wished to do so. Perhaps Okhiren was telling the truth.

“I want to know more,” Anakin simply said, his voice low as if they needed to be hush. Okhiren had finished half of his third drink and now he was outright appraising Anakin with his eyes.

“You desire such attention from your Master?” Okhiren intuitively guessed, his smile growing wider at Anakin’s guarded expression. “I sympathize with you; it must be painful to be so close to the person you want and not be allowed to touch him….”

Anakin remained silent, unwilling to incriminate himself. Okhiren seemed unbothered by this as he leaned forward into Anakin’s personal space and purred,

“You do not have to be lonely, dear Padawan. I have an apartment close by where we can spend time together in private.”

This time, the offer was staring Anakin in the face. He resisted leaning back, uncomfortable by this man’s proximity. He wasn’t attracted to him in the slightest… and yet he held knowledge that Anakin was eager to learn. 

“Let’s go,” Anakin said, sealing his fate. 

Okhiren took him to his apartment. Anakin did not allow him to keep the lights on; in the pitch blackness of his room, Anakin sunk down onto his knees and sucked Okhiren’s cock until he came in his mouth. 

The experience was quite unpleasant compared to the time he was under the influence of the Essence of Alduice, and the taste of Okhiren’s cum was gag-worthy. Blindly, Anakin rose to his feet and found the refresher to spit the warm semen into the sink. He shuddered as it dripped from his tongue, and he rinsed his mouth thoroughly before returning to the room.

“Let me take care of you,” Okhiren said, voice easy and pleasant. He had seemed to enjoy Anakin’s blowjob, moaning so loudly and often that Anakin couldn’t even pretend he was going down on Obi-Wan. For this reason he wasn’t even hard in his pants, but he joined Okhiren in the bed all the same.

“Tell me more about your time with Master,” Anakin requested, feeling his way over to Okhiren’s side. 

“That’s the only reason you came home with me, yes?” Okhiren said astutely, amused instead of offended. He pulled Anakin into his lap, facing him, and pulled down his leggings to his thighs.

“What was he like in bed?” Anakin asked, swallowing thickly and jumping in his skin when Okhiren wrapped a dry hand around his limp cock.

“What do you think he was like?” Okhiren goaded, shifting his position a bit and beginning to stroke Anakin to hardness.

“I think that he was… quiet, and didn’t like to draw things out. I imagine that he was ashamed of giving in to temptation….” Anakin said, trying to focus on the hand around his cock. He wished Okhiren would spit on his dick or something because the dry pumping wasn’t very pleasurable.

Okhiren laughed lowly, his other hand settling warmly on Anakin’s hip.

“You would be surprised then. Obi-Wan felt little shame when we were alone together, and he was almost always the one to initiate our engagements. Always, he assumed the dominant role and told me exactly what he wanted me to do for him,” Okhiren said, his voice almost far away as he remembered. Anakin gasped, his dick twitching at the new knowledge.

“What would he tell you to do?” He pressed, moving his hips a little now.

“He often ordered me to touch myself while he watched, and then he’d like to push me back and straddle my shoulders as he fed me his cock,” Okhiren continued, and Anakin could feel his dick hardening again underneath him.

Anakin exhaled harshly, the image in his mind filling him with desire. Desperately, he lifted Okhiren’s hand from his dick and brought it to his mouth, licking a wet stripe across his palm before shoving his hand back down to his cock. He groaned at the wet slide of his skin now, thrusting forward. He asked again for Okhiren to keep talking.

“When we had the opportunity for longer sessions, he’d take his time with me. He’d touch me all over my body, kiss me until I was gasping, slide his fingers into me one at a time until I was begging for him,” he said, voice thick with lust. The hand on Anakin’s hip moved, caressing the skin of his lower back before sliding down and squeezing his ass. He moved even lower, feeling between his cleft and brushing his thick fingers over Anakin’s virgin hole.

Anakin gasped, stilling his hips. He reached back and stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

“Wait…” he said, and dimly he could see Okhiren smirking at him.

“Oh, is this new to you? Are you saving yourself for him?” He inquired, not able to press his fingers deeper but still rubbing them over Anakin’s hole. Anakin struggled to keep calm, his dick pulsing with want. His hole was sensitive, and he often circled his own fingers over it while playing with himself in the shower. But he’d never pushed his fingers inside, wanting so badly for his Master to be the first one to touch him in such a way.

Okhiren continued to stroke his cock and bring him closer to that edge.

“I would be stunned if Obi-Wan did not want you writhing on his cock,” he said, and Anakin gasped and unknowingly loosened his grip on Okhiren’s wrist, allowing him to press harder against his hole. “He’s probably fantasized about fucking you in every conceivable position, on your back with your legs wrapped around his hips, on your hands and knees with your ass in the air….” He said, sinking the tip of his index finger into Anakin’s body.

Anakin keened, biting his lip as he struggled to keep still. Okhiren jerked his cock harder until Anakin was leaking precum and again rocking his hips. He didn’t press his finger any further, just felt against the inside of his tight rim. It felt good and pushed Anakin closer to his release.

“That kinky bastard would probably lose his mind if you called him Master when you came. He’d pump you so full of cum that you’d feel it in your stomach.”

“Fuck,” Anakin hissed, leaning forward and thrusting into Okhiren’s hand wildly, wanting his master more than ever, wanting his mouth and his hands and his cock. Wanting to claim Obi-Wan as his. Okhiren tightened his grip and Anakin fell, groaning loudly as he spilled into his fingers, hips shaking uncontrollably.

“Mmm,” Okhiren hummed, pleased with Anakin’s performance. He rubbed his cock against Anakin’s thigh but did not ask for more as carefully maneuvered the Padawan onto his back on the bed. Okhiren stood and retrieved a warm washcloth to wipe away his release. He rubbed it gently over Anakin’s spent cock, and the adolescent weakly moaned as he sunk further into the sheets. He was completely exhausted not only from his orgasm, but from the emotional turmoil he’d been subjected to earlier.

“Since my Master became a Knight, have you two ever…?” Anakin sleepily inquired. Okhiren sighed wistfully and joined him his bed. Anakin rolled over a bit, hoping the man wouldn’t try to cuddle him.

“No. Early on, I tried to convince him to come to bed with me again, but he became very serious about his Jedi convictions and said that we were too old to continue our intimacy,” Okhiren explained, thankfully turning to face away from Anakin.

Anakin had figured as much. He wanted to ask more about Obi-Wan’s feelings for Qui-Gon, but sleep claimed him before he could speak. He slept restlessly and when the sun began to rise, he gathered his discarded clothes and left quietly, taking his ship and returning to his quarters on Coruscant.

@@@

He felt ashamed the next day. How could he have been so weak and share a bed with a man who could easily get him kicked out of the Order? He felt even worse for coming to the thought of Obi-Wan when earlier that same day, his Master told him how Anakin had deeply hurt him with his desire.

Anakin couldn’t feel his Signature today; Obi-Wan was gone, and he’d left without a farewell to his student. Anakin deserved that. He still felt miserable because of it.

He’d received a notice to meet with the Council at noon, so he tried not dwell on his negative feelings and prepare for the day. No doubt, he’d have to face Okhiren again today. Maybe their next interaction wouldn’t be extremely awkward.

The full Council was not meeting. Only Yoda and Okhiren sat in the chambers, waiting for his arrival. Anakin was thankful as he preferred it this way. When he looked at Okhiren, he was smiling widely in seeming amusement. Yoda looked minorly troubled.

“The reason you are here today, I trust you know,” Yoda began once Anakin took his seat.

“Yes, Master Yoda. Master Obi-Wan has informed me that he will be leaving on a solo mission.”

“Correct. For one month, train under Temple instructor Okhiren, you will. Either of you should notify me if there are any issues with this arrangement,” Yoda said simply. Okhiren only continued to smile at Anakin. “That is all.”

Anakin left the chamber quickly once he was dismissed, but Okhiren caught up with him quickly in the corridor.

“It seems fate has brought us together once again,” he said with a sigh and an easy arm around Anakin’s shoulders. Abruptly, Anakin stepped out of his space and spun to face him.

“Don’t touch me when we’re in public,” he hissed, eyes darting around. Okhiren only laughed heartily.

“Is that an invitation for another private lesson?” Okhiren replied, at least having the sense to speak in a hushed tone. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Anakin was not at all interested in touching his new instructor ever again. If he wanted to tell him more about Obi-Wan, however…. No, he needed to try and stop thinking of his master in such a way.

“That’s too bad. Oh well. You know what’s funny, Obi-Wan actually met with me before he departed for his mission this morning,” Okhiren went on, twirling a strand of his long hair around his finger. “It’s a shame you didn’t stay a little longer; he came right to my apartment on Plexis.”

Anakin wasn’t sure if he felt good or sad about this information; he was extremely grateful that his master did not catch him in bed with his old friend and lover, but he kicked himself for missing the chance to see him one more time before his mission. “What did he say to you?”

“He gave me a warning.” Okhiren fixed him with a look of amused curiosity. “He said, ‘If you do anything inappropriate with my Padawan, I will personally see to your swift exile.’” And then Okhiren laughed as if Obi-Wan had told him the funniest joke in the galaxy. Anakin felt a strange warmth wash over him at this knowledge; even after what he’d done, his master was still being protective of him. As if his concern for Anakin was unconditional.

An image of his mother flashed in his mind, and Anakin’s eyes felt hot.

Okhiren did not notice the change in his mood. He said, “You know, I bet you and I could figure out a way to make your stuffy master less… aloof.” 

“No,” Anakin said immediately. “He can never know about the mistake we made last night. Just please forget everything we did and spoke about. I no longer want to dishonor my master’s wishes.” He felt sick to his stomach. He wished he could speak to Obi-Wan now. He couldn’t imagine being separated from even his Signature for an entire month. Okhiren just looked at him for a moment, obviously unhappy with Anakin’s response.

“What he told you, about sexual relationships between master and Padawan being forbidden by the Code? That’s not true. He lied to you, Anakin. It may not be encouraged, but generally, the Council looks away as long as the pair keeps things quiet.” Okhiren appeared to be speaking honestly, but Anakin didn’t care at this point. None of that mattered if Obi-Wan did not share Anakin’s same wants… if he simply did not view Anakin in such a way.

Okhiren could likely feel his decision in his Signature, or at least on his face. He quickly gave up on trying to convince him, and his tone of voice changed when he told him to meet back at the courtyard in an hour for his lesson.

Anakin tried to eat lunch during the interim, but he felt lousy in both body and spirit and barely touched his food. He watched the sky, wondering where Obi-Wan was stationed. Was he close by or all the way out in the Outer Rim? What was his mission objective? Was he supposed to capture or kill someone dangerous? Was he at risk while he was away? What if he needed Anakin’s help and Anakin had no way of knowing?

The thoughts circled incessantly in Anakin’s troubled mind until he was due to meet at the courtyard. He also had issues with focusing on the lesson, and Okhiren dismissed him early, making sure to drive home the point that he was disappointed in his efforts. Anakin couldn’t bring himself to care; the only person’s opinion who mattered right now was far away and invisible, untouchable by Anakin’s searching.

@@@

The first couple of weeks passed by agonizingly slowly. Anakin spent relatively less time on his training, meeting with Okhiren in the afternoon and until evening, so his mornings and evenings were free. Okhiren mercifully refrained from making advances or even speaking of their shared night, aside from a few casual comments. Okhiren was also a skilled instructor, effectively teaching Anakin new defensive combat moves. When Anakin could focus and apply himself, that is. His attention to the training increased as time went on, gratefully, his melancholy surrounding Obi-Wan always there but growing quieter in his mind.

But that was really only during his lessons. During his morning routine and especially at night, Anakin couldn’t help but worry about his master and wonder what he was doing at any given moment. Was he also thinking of Anakin? Would he ever forgive his student? Anakin desperately wished he could feel him through their Force bond, but Obi-Wan never lowered his shields.

Anakin needed to figure out how to make things right. He replayed their last couple of interactions over and over in his mind, thinking of Obi-Wan’s pain and how awful his actions had truly been. Obi-Wan meant more to him than anyone, and yet he took advantage of his trust and completely went against his wishes. Anakin had done something so foolish and reckless, and yet Obi-Wan did not try to have him exiled from the Order. If he accomplished nothing else in his life, he needed to make amends to his master and somehow heal the wounds he’d inflicted.

Obi-Wan had went to Yoda originally to have their partnership as master and Padawan severed. The possibility cut through Anakin like a blade, and a future without Obi-Wan frightened him, but perhaps that was the only way for Anakin to show that he could truly change for the better. So that’s what Anakin would do; he would speak with Yoda and request that he be assigned to a new master.

Yoda was able to meet with him quickly. Two weeks before Obi-Wan’s return, Anakin spoke with him and said,

“Master Yoda, I know that Master Obi-Wan had requested for my apprenticeship to continue with another Knight. I want to formally request for the same thing, if this aligns with your wise judgment.” Yoda studied him for a moment, eyes narrowing.

“Hiding something, you are. Obi-Wan behaved much the same during our meeting. Will you not tell me the reason for this request?”

Anakin hesitated, knowing that he could not say too much or let his feelings give him away.

“Forgive me, Master Yoda, I am not sure how much I can divulge. All I can say is that I behaved insubordinately and perhaps forever shattered Master Obi-Wan’s trust in me. If he wants a new assignment, then I think that it is the best decision going forward.”

“Hmm. Feel it in the Force, I could; Obi-Wan does not honestly want your apprenticeship with him to end,” Yoda confided, watching Anakin carefully. “Quite conflicted, Obi-Wan was. He too thought that your separation was the best option, but he was inwardly hoping that I would deny his request.”

Anakin was stunned; his master had seemed so authentic in his displeasure with Yoda’s decision. But Yoda wouldn’t lie, and he was an expert at reading others. Yoda continued,

“If you were to take on a new master, your Padawan training would be extended by at least a couple of years. Set back from Knighthood, you would be. When Obi-Wan returns, and if both of you decide that this is what you truly want, you both need to come to me then. Consider this decision carefully; easy to make, it will not be. May the Force be with you both, Anakin.”

“And with you,” Anakin replied automatically, standing from his chair and leaving the chamber with even more uncertainty.

How else could he repent? Obi-Wan must not completely despise him if he felt conflict concerning the severing of their partnership. He would do as Yoda advised and speak to him about their arrangement and if it would truly be best to severe their bond. Again, the thought hurt. Anakin stomped down the pain and returned to his quarters to try and meditate.

He had been horrendously unsuccessful at entering into a meditative state ever since Obi-Wan’s departure. He knew his performance in the courtyard was suffering for it too, but he couldn’t seem to focus without his master’s guidance. Intrusive thoughts about his slave childhood and Xeke kept popping up his mind to the point that he had to scream to empty his mind.

@@@

That night, his nightmares were vivid. His whole body was composed of fear as the strange, mean-looking man leered down at him. His hands were rough and wet with sweat as they rubbed over his young body.

“Don’t fight it, sweet one. Just enjoy it…” he said, laughing wickedly when Anakin struggled and tried to run. He didn’t want this…. Please make it stop…. He screamed and screamed but his voice couldn’t escape his throat, and his legs were like lead when he tried to get away. The mean man just kept laughing and kept touching, and Anakin just wanted to die please let me die please—

He awoke too late, the figure behind his eyes more than just a shadow. He remembered the pain and the terror as if it had just happened. He didn’t want it, he never asked for it. He didn’t…. He never….

And suddenly Anakin realized that he was no better than that terrible man, and that what he did to Obi-Wan was just as horrifying. He did more than betray his trust. He hurt him more deeply than he had ever wanted to. What Anakin did was… unforgiveable. 

Anakin let the fresh tears well up and spill hotly over his cheeks, and the sobs racked his chest as he pressed his face hard into his pillow. He didn’t mean to… how could he do that to Obi-Wan?

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry,” he repeated like a mantra, barely able to breathe, barely able to feel anything passed his self-loathing. He clutched his pillow tighter to his face, wishing to hurt himself beyond repair, to make their wounds comparable. He cried until his tear ducts were sore and he was unable to weep any longer. He stared at his white walls and knew he didn’t deserve sympathy. 

On the courtyard that day, Okhiren told him that he looked like shit and should go back home to get some rest.

“No!” Anakin protested with his hoarse voice, “Please, let’s train. I need to train today. I can handle it.” What he couldn’t handle was being alone with his thoughts. Okhiren shrugged and allowed the lesson to continue. And as the sun was beginning to set and Okhiren signaled that the lesson was over, Anakin asked him if they could stay a bit longer.

“I’m tired, young one. We will continue tomorrow,” Okhiren denied with a yawn, turning on his heel to make his exit. Anakin couldn’t let that happen. He moved in front of the instructor and blocked his path.

“I’m not tired. Let’s keep going,” Anakin said, and Okhiren gave him a dangerous look.

“Get out of my way or you will regret it, boy.”

Anakin flashed his teeth. “I don’t believe you.”

Okhiren spun and kicked him brutally in the ribs, sending Anakin rolling hard against the solid flooring. Anakin gasped sharply and then whimpered at the pain, honestly worried that his lungs had been punctured by a rib. The force of Okhiren’s kick surely had to break something, Anakin was sure of it as he wheezed and groaned. He was barely aware of Okhiren standing above him, a murderous glint in his eye as he stared down at him.

“You should know better than to disrespect your elders, Anakin.”

“Fuck… you…” Anakin spat, daring him with his eyes to kick him again. Hurt me, he nonverbally requested. Let my physical agony match that of my spirit’s.

Okhiren was too smart to take the bait. The anger left his eyes and he crouched down to scoop Anakin in his arms to transport him to the Temple infirmary. Anakin hissed at the pain caused by the movement, feeling suddenly dizzy. Somehow, he remained conscious as Okhiren walked and told him that he was a fool.

The medic said that nothing was broken, and that movement would only be very painful for a couple of days. Anakin groaned at his own stupidity; now that he was out of commission for a few days, he had even more time to ruminate about his poor choices. He stared at the ceiling and wished for it to fall on him.

@@@

Once he could continue his lessons, he smartly decided to show only respect to Okhiren, who acted like nothing out of the ordinary had ever happened. The days passed by more slowly as Obi-Wan’s return date neared, and anxiety twisted in Anakin’s gut when he imagined their first encounter. What could he even say to his master? He could apologize a million times and it wouldn’t matter at all, wouldn’t make anything better. 

Okhiren suggested that they all have dinner together when he returned, so that Okhiren could fill him in on Anakin’s progress. Anakin decided that the instructor’s company might lighten the mood of what would surely be a tense evening, so he agreed to the idea.

“No mention of that night,” Anakin warned him as they walked together to the dining hall. Obi-Wan would already be waiting for them. Still, Anakin could not feel him in the Force.

“I’m not an idiot,” Okhiren replied, huffing. He looked relatively nice this evening; his long black hair was sleek and shiny, free of tangles. 

Anakin held his breath as they walked through the door, immediately finding Obi-Wan among the few people in the hall at this early hour. He stood to greet them as they approached his table. Anakin swept his eyes over him, looking for any injury or change in appearance.

Obi-Wan looked… completely healthy and uninjured. His beard was well-trimmed as usual, his eyes were bright and free of dark circles underneath, and his hair was combed but had lengthened just a bit. It fell farther over his forehead, making him look younger. Anakin felt his chest tighten; he’d missed seeing his master.

“Obi-Wan, welcome back,” Okhiren greeted warmly, and Obi-Wan smiled amiably.

“Hello again, Okhiren,” and then he looked at Anakin and said, “Hello, Anakin.” His voice was pleasant and his eyes were kind.

“H-Hello Master, welcome back,” Anakin said hastily, dropping his gaze. He hadn’t expected such a warm reception from his previously enraged mentor. They took their seats, Okhiren sitting next to Anakin across from Obi-Wan. A server droid came up to take their order; Obi-Wan ordered only tea and Anakin did the same, having no appetite. Okhiren ordered a beer and some sort of pasta.

“The mission went well?” Okhiren inquired. 

“Yes, I had no issues at all,” Obi-Wan replied easily. His posture was relaxed and his tone was untroubled. He smiled at Okhiren. “I hope the same can be said about your training with my Padawan.”

Okhiren heartily guffawed while Anakin chuckled good-naturedly. Okhiren laughed, “When he wasn’t daydreaming or disrespecting me, our training went quite well!” Embarrassed, Anakin stared down at the table with a strained smile. Was this truly better than a one-on-one meeting with his master? Okhiren calmed down and continued, “I’m joking... mostly. Anakin generally followed instruction quite well and is obviously a quick learner when it comes to combat. I hope that he has learned something useful from me in our time together.”

“Thank you, Master Okhiren, I feel that I have indeed learned a lot from you,” Anakin said to him, his smile more genuine now. The server droid returned to their table with their drinks.

Obi-Wan said little about his mission; he was tasked with investigating a strange disappearance of one of the Jedi’s important allies, and he fortunately found their ally alive and relatively unharmed. The kidnapper was still at large, however. Obi-Wan requested to hear more about their training, and Okhiren gave him the details while Anakin occasionally joined in. He found it difficult to keep his eyes off of his master, knowing he was staring too long. Nothing in Obi-Wan’s demeanor suggested that he was still upset with Anakin, though his student knew that this was likely due to Okhiren’s accompanying presence.

“I’m sure you’re happy to be back, Obi-Wan,” Okhiren continued, “I’m sure you’ve missed your talented and beautiful apprentice.”

Obi-Wan’s shoulders tensed and Anakin forgot how to breathe. He looked at Okhiren in disbelief, hoping that he’d misheard him.

“That is a strange thing to say,” Obi-Wan replied, face still friendly but his tone just a bit strained. Okhiren laughed and said,

“Oh dear, forgive me if I speak too fondly of your student. Truly, I will miss having him all to myself.”

Anakin couldn’t believe he was hearing this. “Master Okhiren, please stop speaking as if… as if—”

“Are you going to deny sharing a bed with me, boy?” Okhiren sneered, a cruel grin on his face as he looked at Anakin. “Are you going to deny sucking my cock and letting me fuck you with my fingers?” His voice was low but loud enough for Obi-Wan to hear, and Anakin urgently wished a black hole would swallow him up this instant. He saw the resentment in Okhiren’s eyes; this was his retribution for Anakin’s rejection of further sexual contact.

Red-faced, Anakin peaked at his master. Obi-Wan’s expression was stoic but his eyes were incensed and trained on Okhiren. Anakin pleaded, “M-Master, please don’t think— It wasn’t like that!”

“Don’t look at me like that, old friend,” Okhiren said to Obi-Wan, ignoring Anakin. “He asked for it, how could I say no to such a pretty face?”

“Oh, I believe that you took advantage of my young Padawan,” Obi-Wan responded tightly. He wouldn’t look at Anakin. “You are disgraceful, Okhiren. I should have never let Master Yoda convince me that you were the right instructor for Anakin.”

“It only happened once,” Anakin interjected, needing to convince Obi-Wan that it meant nothing. Obi-Wan finally glanced at him, and his eyes were unreadable.

“Anakin, please allow me to speak with Okhiren alone,” he said softly, turning his attention back to the instructor. Okhiren snorted and smirked, waving away the server droid who tried to set down his pasta. He apparently wasn’t hungry anymore. Anakin wanted to argue; he did not want these two to talk about him when he couldn’t defend himself. 

He held his tongue and thought better of it. He needed to prove to Obi-Wan that he had changed, and that meant always following his orders. He stood from the table and left the dining hall without another word, his heart beating wildly against his ribcage. He wondered if Okhiren would dig his grave so deeply that Anakin would never be able to crawl out.

@@@

Anakin couldn’t simply take a walk or go back to wallow in his own quarters. He needed to speak to Obi-Wan privately as soon as he could and clear up any misunderstandings. Would Obi-Wan believe his side of the story? There was absolutely no assurance that his master would ever trust him again, even concerning a matter like this. Perhaps especially concerning a matter such as this. He probably thought that his student was a whore who would jump into bed with anyone.

He masked his Force Signature and waited near his master’s quarters, his mind full of anxiety and worry. Time passed; his conversation with Okhiren was taking a while unless he’d went somewhere else before returning to his quarters. Finally, Anakin saw him approaching.

Obi-Wan looked to be deep in thought when he noticed Anakin. His pace faltered but he did not turn and walk away, at least. He walked up to Anakin and said,

“You have nothing to explain to me, Padawan, if that is why you are here.”

“It meant nothing, Master,” Anakin stressed anyway, “It was a foolish mistake and I would never repeat it.”

“Okhiren should have known better,” Obi-Wan replied, unlocking the door to his quarters. He would hardly look at his student. His shields were still raised. He didn’t seem very interested in hearing Anakin’s version of events.

“Are you going to report him to the Council?” Anakin asked, trying to follow his master inside but Obi-Wan stood in the doorway as he faced him.

“No, the Council has more important matters to be concerned with. I’m sure Okhiren told you that they don’t like to be bothered about such affairs if they are kept quiet,” Obi-Wan said, sounding rather disinterested. “You both consented, yes?”

Hesitantly, Anakin bit his lip and nodded. 

“Then there is no good reason to report to the Council,” Obi-Wan said as if it were as simple as that, and he moved to close the door but Anakin stopped it with his hand.

“Wait, please Master, you just returned and I would like to speak with you alone.”

“I am quite tired after my long mission, Padawan,” Obi-Wan said, not unkindly. “Can we speak tomorrow?”

“Yes, of course Master,” Anakin replied, dejected as he lowered his hand. “Please rest well.” Obi-Wan smiled but it did not reach his eyes. Anakin stared at his door long after it had been closed.

@@@

Anakin met him at their usual spot the next day. He’d actually slept relatively well last night, comforted by the knowledge that his master was safely back on Coruscant. Obi-Wan greeted him pleasantly and told him that they would receive their next mission from the Council that day. He said nothing of Okhiren, so Anakin decided to also keep silent on the matter.

It was a follow-up mission of the one Obi-Wan had just completed. They were tasked with finding and arresting or killing the escaped kidnapper, named Merza Quen. Anakin was happy for the opportunity to work together again with his master.

He knew he needed to bring up the possibility of ending their master-apprentice relationship, but now that Obi-Wan was back, all Anakin wanted to do was continue to learn from him. He just wanted things to go back to normal, except this time he would be an excellent student. He wouldn’t ever disobey Obi-Wan or exasperate him with his reckless behavior. Anakin had grown up in the month that Obi-Wan had been away, and he would prove it to his master.

They left for their mission on a two-passenger starship, setting the coordinates for the planet Gizer. This was the last known location of their target. When they set off, Anakin said to Obi-Wan,

“Thank you Master for your compassion and generosity towards me since your return. I am grateful and I’m aware that I do not deserve the kind treatment.” Obi-Wan smiled softly, only glancing briefly at his student before returning his eyes to the space around them as he steered the ship.

“Anger and vindictiveness are feelings that Jedi are trained to avoid. They are the path to the Dark Side. Always, we must be compassionate, understanding, calm, and clear-headed,” he replied as if what Anakin had done could be overlooked. Anakin frowned. Obi-Wan had lifted his shields today, revealing that his Signature was indeed calm and serene. Did the time apart really change his mind about his feelings toward his student?

It was too good to be true, and on top of that, Anakin sensed that something was… off about his mentor. He seemed to be in good spirits and like his usual wise self, but it also seemed that he was hiding something from his student. Was he simply pretending to be accepting of his apprentice? He had yet to outright grant Anakin forgiveness, and Anakin knew that it was too early to ask for that. There may never come a time for Anakin to ask for that.

Their trip was quiet until they reached Gizer. Anakin was unsure of what to say and Obi-Wan appeared content with the silence. 

In fact, the whole mission featured little dialogue between Anakin and his master. Anakin felt awkward but his mentor behaved as if nothing was amiss, as if the two were generally so nonverbal with each other. Anakin couldn’t help but read into it, speculating frequently about Obi-Wan’s thoughts and intentions. Obviously, he couldn’t despise his student if he agreed to take this mission with him. Or maybe… maybe he just wanted to get them alone on a distant planet. Maybe he wanted something to ‘accidentally’ go wrong and be the only one to return to Coruscant, Anakin tragically killed by Quen or something like that.

No, that couldn’t be true. Anakin reprimanded himself for even thinking so poorly of his master. Obi-Wan would never deceive anyone like that. He would never sink so low as his student.

On the fifth day of searching, they found Quen. He put up a fight but he was no match for the two Jedi. Their teamwork was a bit rusty after time apart, with Anakin colliding painfully with his mentor during the chase. But eventually, they got their man and Anakin felt he had no choice but to kill him when he threatened to detonate a bomb using a portable control pad. Obi-Wan retrieved the device after determining the man was indeed dead, and they took it to a droid who could determine the location of the bomb.

The bomb was located underground, along with Quen’s multiple prisoners. Obi-Wan released them and destroyed the bomb without setting it off. The mission was a resounding success.

“Good work, Anakin,” Obi-Wan told him when they headed back to Coruscant. His words sounded strangely hollow.

“Thank you, Master,” Anakin said, uneasy but not letting it show. He had a bad feeling about the future of his apprenticeship, worried that every mission would be marked by silence.

@@@

Unfortunately, Anakin’s suspicions were mostly spot-on. Each subsequent mission was similar, with Obi-Wan reticent and Anakin unsure of what he could say without crossing boundaries. Anakin hoped to speak with his mentor about his past terrible deed and ask how they could move on from it, but the timing never seemed right.

Obi-Wan was so distant now, pleasant but always keeping Anakin at arm’s length. He continued to provide instruction and occasional praise, but any conversations not concerning their current mission were practically non-existent. He did not have to scold Anakin once, his student following his every order without backtalk or foolish carelessness. 

Anakin felt lonelier than he ever had before. He missed their easy conversations, the way Obi-Wan would laugh at his dumb jokes, his mentor’s candid sarcasm after interactions with clients. He wanted more than anything for their relationship to return to how it was before Anakin’s horrible behavior, but such a possibility seemed more and more elusive with each passing day. He did his best to just focus on completing their missions efficiently and making Obi-Wan’s life easier. This usually meant staying out of his way and communicating with him only when the mission called for it.

This continued for many months. Not once during this time did Obi-Wan or Anakin mention that night that had changed everything. Obi-Wan seemed to want to forget it ever happened. And yet Anakin was acutely aware that his mentor was acting differently only towards him. Obi-Wan was warm and relatively talkative with other Jedi or the citizens of whichever planet they were stationed. It was maddening.

However, one thing had thankfully remained unchanged between the Padawan and his mentor. Obi-Wan never denied his student when Anakin asked him to guide him through meditation. Their shared ritual still provided Anakin with a tranquility he could only find within himself with Obi-Wan’s assistance. For this reason, he requested to meditate with Obi-Wan often, and his mentor did not seem to mind. Anakin held onto this one small gift from his master and it kept him sane.

On another positive note, Anakin had come into very little contact with Okhiren ever since Obi-Wan’s return. Anakin purposely avoided the training courtyard, but he forced a polite greeting whenever he would pass him in corridors. Unfortunately, one day after a particularly long mission, he returned to his quarters only to find Okhiren waiting there for him. Anakin outwardly sighed in annoyance and told him to leave.

“How are things going with Obi-Wan?” Okhiren asked, completing ignoring Anakin’s request.

“What does that mean? Things are fine. Can you please stop blocking my door, Master Okhiren?” Anakin replied, too tired to keep the exasperation out of his voice. Okhiren did not budge.

“You know what I mean. Has he taken you to his bed?”

“What? No. Why would you— No, it doesn’t matter. Master Okhiren, please leave.” What kind of logic did Okhiren possess if he were asking such a question?

“You think that he would never consider you as a lover?” Okhiren said quietly, moving his hand and gently stroking his fingers over Anakin’s jaw. Anakin turned his head away, leaning back from the instructor.

“We spoke about this the first night we met. He would never… especially not now,” Anakin answered, forlorn. Try as he may, he could not shake his attraction to his mentor. He still wanted him, though he’d never again make this apparent to Obi-Wan.

“Do you know what we spoke about after you left on the day he returned?” Okhiren asked. Slowly, Anakin shook his head. He’d always wondered but had never asked his mentor. “He wanted to know every detail about what we’d done that night. He wanted to know if I went so far as to fuck you, and he was visibly relieved when I informed him that I sadly had not. And then he told me that I was pathetic and a menace for taking advantage of you, saying that you were too young to engage in such activities with an older man.”

Anakin wasn’t sure how to feel about this new information. It seemed so long ago and so inconsequential now.

“I won’t forgive you for divulging that info to Master Obi-Wan when I had specifically asked you to keep it to yourself,” he said, his old anger towards the instructor stirring up again. 

“You should be grateful, boy. Ah, young man,” Okhiren corrected. “Obi-Wan saw you in a new light that day, not as a child but as an adult with some experience under his belt. An adult who could not be further corrupted by his mentor’s lust if Obi-Wan so desired to act on it.”

“Well, I hate to break it you, but Master Obi-Wan does not desire me in that way,” Anakin insisted, once again becoming impatient to get into his quarters and take a long shower. Okhiren smirked at him.

“You sound so sure, but you shouldn’t. I look at you now and see how much you have grown in these last few months. Your body is that of a young man’s, no longer of a lanky adolescent’s. I’m sure he has noticed as well,” he said, running his eyes up and down Anakin’s form.

“Master Okhiren, I am so weary after my mission. Please, let us end this inappropriate discussion,” Anakin implored, and at last Okhiren shrugged and left him in peace.

Finally stepping into his shower, Anakin groaned happily as he let scalding water roll over his exhausted muscles. He looked forward to crawling into bed and letting sleep claim him. He washed himself quickly and dried off in his refresher. As he was toweling off, he thought back to Okhiren’s words. Had his body really changed so much recently? He wiped the steam from his full-length mirror and observed his physique.

He had grown taller by 3 inches since Obi-Wan had returned, surpassing his mentor’s height. His shoulders were broader now, and his form was still lean but his muscles were bigger and more defined. His penis had grown too, becoming longer and thicker. He looked at his face and noticed that his jaw seemed more defined as well; it appeared that the baby fat in his face had at last dissolved. Hmm. It seemed that what Okhiren had said was true; finally, Anakin possessed the body of an adult male. It was about time; he’d be turning 17 in less than a month.

He reminded himself that this development meant nothing to Obi-Wan. To his mentor, Anakin was only and would ever be his student. He would never look upon him with longing.

Anakin repeated this in his mind as he fell into his bed that night. Images of Obi-Wan in arousing situations flashed in his mind but he pushed them away and ignored his erection. Nothing good would ever come of his lust for his master. Hopefully one day such yearning would disappear altogether. For now, he shoved it out of his mind and tried to sleep.

@@@

The next morning, he approached Obi-Wan early in the Temple library. Obi-Wan was doing research for their upcoming mission, and he smiled amiably at his student when he approached him.

“Good morning, Master,” Anakin greeted, seating himself across from Obi-Wan at his desk. “I hope your research is going well.”

“Yes, it will be wise to know how the Bothan generally interact with Jedi. Hopefully this knowledge will make negotiations easier,” Obi-Wan enlightened, quickly turning his attention back to the book in his hands.

“Yes, Master, I agree. When you are finished, would you mind guiding me into meditation this morning?” Anakin requested, needing some peace after his restless sleep the night before. Obi-Wan bookmarked his page and set down his book.

“Actually, I have something for you,” he said, reaching into his robes. He pulled out a colorful stone and held out his hand for Anakin to take it. Hesitantly, Anakin took it from him and observed it in his hand. It glowed a soft green color and felt warm in his palm. Suddenly, he realized that— “It’s a meditation crystal, like the one you have in the hilt of your lightsaber,” Obi-Wan continued.

“Oh… thank you for this gift, Master,” Anakin replied, a sinking feeling in his chest. This meant….

“It will help you connect more easily with the Force and ground you in meditation. With this, you won’t need my help with meditation anymore,” Obi-Wan explained, as if he couldn’t care less about throwing away the seemingly one thing that kept their bond alive.

“I— But I like meditating with you, Master,” Anakin said, forgetting himself. He bit his tongue but it was too late.

“You will be graduating to Knighthood soon, my Padawan. I cannot always be there to guide you. It is time for you to learn to meditate without my help,” Obi-Wan said gently, but there was no real warmth in his words. He was speaking to Anakin professionally, like distant colleagues.

Anakin wanted to scream. Did his mentor not care about the implications of this gesture? He wanted to grab Obi-Wan by his shoulders and ask him where his compassion for Anakin had disappeared to. But Anakin already knew that answer; it had been left at Tanawind in that room where Anakin took advantage of his master without his consent. Anakin deserved to never see it again.

“Yes, Master, thank you,” he said stoically, strangely numb despite the weight in his heart. He thought he felt a shift in Obi-Wan’s Signature, an emotion betraying his outward serenity, but the feeling disappeared instantly. Anakin stood from the desk and left the library without another word, unable to bear staying in his mentor’s presence any longer. 

@@@

His 17th birthday came and went. His relationship with Obi-Wan somehow diminished even more, just like he thought it would when Obi-Wan refused to continue to meditate with him. The crystal did help, but he always preferred his master’s presence. These days, it felt Obi-Wan was truly just a colleague, someone who aided him in his missions but not a friend, not a brother, merely an acquaintance. 

Anakin looked forward to his Jedi Trials. He felt that soon, Obi-Wan would recommend him to the Council, and then their partnership really would end. He highly doubted that either of them would want to remain partners once Anakin reached Knighthood. He now felt largely indifferent about his relationship with Obi-Wan; nearly a whole year had passed since Obi-Wan’s return. Since he’s become cold, reserved, and almost clinical towards his student, and Anakin was exhausted. The pain he felt from Obi-Wan’s total rejection of him was a dull ache behind his ribs now, having had plenty of time to adapt to his mentor’s treatment.

He reminded himself that it was better off this way. Anakin felt that there was perhaps nothing he could do make amends for his past behavior, no matter how much he wished he could heal the pain he caused to Obi-Wan. Once, he thought they’d go to the Council together and request a separation as master and apprentice. But what good would that do? The opportunity to speak to Obi-Wan openly and honestly simply never came, because Obi-Wan spent as little time as possible with his student. Only there to give him instruction and provide feedback. To try and bring up the subject now would unnecessarily delay his trials, and Anakin doubted it would do anything to mend his relationship with his mentor.

@@@

Two months after his 17th, he met another one of Obi-Wan’s old friends. Fortunately, this friend was unlike Okhiren in most ways. She was a Lorrdian woman who became a Jedi Knight just a few years before Obi-Wan. Her name was Mirna.

He’d always spoken fondly of her when he used to just talk with Anakin, and she made a good impression on Anakin when they met. She was beautiful, outgoing, and had an excellent tactical mind. They were teaming up with her for their next mission. All of them would travel to the planet of Charros with a small team to provide support for an ally under attack by one of their neighboring planets, Dasoor.

Traveling on their large starship, Anakin couldn’t bring himself to feel disappointed as he observed Obi-Wan speaking warmly with his old friend. They laughed about old memories together and Mirna caught him up to speed about her life since they’d last spoken. Anakin was happy that Obi-Wan was enjoying a meaningful interaction with someone. Anakin tried to meditate.

Charros was a beautiful planet full of impressive architecture. Anakin hoped that this interplanet conflict would be over quickly so that they could enjoy the scenery before returning home. Mirna served as their battle tactician and was 80% of the reason for their victories in the subsequent skirmishes. Their enemies comprised of mostly Rodians who were skilled and powerful, and Anakin reveled in the challenge as he cut them down and avoided their gunfire. It felt so nice to be so physically exhausted that sleep claimed him immediately as he fell into bed every night.

Obi-Wan and him often fought enemies together. In many ways, they still fought better together as a team. They still knew each other’s movements and strategies well, and together they could take down their enemies faster. The harmony between their Force Signatures was comforting to Anakin for a short time, but most of his other interactions with his mentor remained unfulfilling.

One day, after a particularly long-winded battle, they were walking away after victory, completely filthy and disgusting after not having bathed in three days. The Rodians had ambushed them and made them wait underground in a tunnel until reinforcements arrived. Anakin felt gross as his dirty clothes stuck to his fresh sweat. As if hearing his silent prayer, the Force directed his attention to a nearby stream along their path.

“Master,” Anakin called to get his attention, already rushing excitedly to the clear water. Obi-Wan followed him, and Anakin didn’t pay him any mind as he hurriedly pulled his clothes off of his body. All he could think about was washing off his sweat and grime as he stripped, and jumped into the water without hesitation.

It was cold. He shivered as he stood, the water only reaching his waist at his full height. He submerged himself and scrubbed his hands over his body, letting the running water wash away the dirt and body fluids. He stayed under for as long as he could hold his breath, and then he resurfaced with a gasp. He pushed his hair back and looked at Obi-Wan, who was still fully clothed and just looking at him.

“Join me, Master. It feels so clean,” Anakin urged, smiling happily. Obi-Wan finally began to remove his clothes and Anakin turned away to give him some privacy. He felt him enter the stream after a moment, hearing his quiet gasp at the temperature of the water.

“It’s freezing in here, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, his voice shaking with the cold. Anakin grinned and turned to look at him, noticing the goosebumps that had emerged on his mentor’s skin.

“I think it feels refreshing,” Anakin replied, submerging himself once again in the water. When he resurfaced, Obi-Wan’s hair was wet and plastered to his forehead. Anakin let his eyes trail lower, watching the rivulets of water drip down his master’s skin. He felt his mouth go dry as he allowed his eyes to linger on his mentor’s unclothed upper body, softer-looking than his but still well-built and strong from his training. His nipples were pink and tight from the cold water. Remembering himself, Anakin darted his eyes up and Obi-Wan was watching him. And it was interesting because he could’ve sworn that Obi-Wan’s eyes had just darted to his at the same time, as if he’d been observing Anakin in much the same manner.

Anakin looked away, his face hot. They were silent as they finished up and quickly got out of the stream. 

They returned to their hideout and Mirna greeted them excitedly, always their personal cheerleader when they both returned alive. She told them that Dasoor had enacted a brief armistice, would soon not have any more troops to send, and would be open to negotiations led by Obi-Wan. Anakin was glad at the news, but honestly would have been content with fighting forever. It was exhausting in such a perfect, bone-deep way. He reminded himself that he was here to establish peace, not draw out any death or destruction.

They all sat around a bonfire early in the evening that day, enjoying the warm weather and a reprieve from their depressing hideout quarters. Anakin much enjoyed these evenings with Mirna; he didn’t mind that the conversation often excluded him, and simply enjoyed listening to his master’s and Mirna’s soothing voices as his mind drifted. Soon he would be independent, and maybe he would take on a student of his own. 

He hoped he would make a good mentor, like Obi-Wan. Anakin glanced at him, watching him fondly as he laughed at Mirna’s impression of their enemies. No matter how distant he may be, he was always leading Anakin in the right direction and offering his wisdom whenever he could. That would hopefully never change.

“Anakin,” Mirna called his name, trying to draw his attention. She smiled at him, her features warm in the light of the fire. “I just wanted to say that your performance on this mission has exceeded my expectations, and that you have been a vital member of our team.” Obi-Wan too smiled at him, and Anakin felt his heart jump at the praise.

“Thank you, Master Mirna. Obi-Wan has taught me well,” he replied simply and honestly. 

“I must say that Anakin has… blossomed, in these last few months,” Obi-Wan said to Mirna, looking thoughtful. He glanced at his student. “He used to be quite reckless and argumentative, but now he is careful, obedient, and possesses good judgment. I am quite proud of his maturity, and will be recommending that he take his Trials soon.”

Anakin felt his throat tighten in emotion, blindsided by his mentor’s meaningful and encouraging feedback. This was the first time that he’d acknowledged his student’s change in behavior since his return. 

“You are too kind, Master,” Anakin said around the lump in his throat. “Thank you.”

Mirna looked at them both warmly, her eyes wet; apparently she was also moved by their words. She looked at Anakin and said, “Tonight, one of the local bars will be open in celebration of the armistice enacted by Dasoor. You should join me and Obi-Wan there, if you’d like.”

“Yes, I would love to,” Anakin answered, glancing at Obi-Wan who was smiling fondly at him. He felt that familiar ache in his ribs.

They all washed up and headed over, mindful always of their surroundings. The bar was small and dimly lit, but many of the town’s inhabitants were here enjoying their brief night of peace and freedom. The music was low but Anakin could still feel it vibrating through his skin, and the luminescent dance floor set a relaxed, carefree mood. 

Mirna and Obi-Wan headed for the bar and Anakin followed them, but decided not to sit with them there. He got a small table near the dance floor and watched people move to the music. Some of the dancers were graceful and lovely, or at least very beautiful as they moved. Anakin felt that he would make a fool of himself if he tried to join them. He glanced back the bar, finding Obi-Wan and Mirna leaning close to each other as they conversed.

Anakin smiled, happy that Obi-Wan could enjoy the company of his old friend. He was probably lonely during most of his time alone with Anakin, just as Anakin felt. He looked back to the dance floor and watched a lithe woman spin around.

He caught her eye and she held his gaze as she swung her hips. Anakin smiled charmingly at her, impressed with her movements. She was gorgeous too; humanoid with long red hair and slim body, and when she left the dance floor to sit with him, he noticed her big bright eyes and flirty smile.

“You’re one of the Jedi who’s helping protect us from Dasoor, aren’t you?” She asked him, out of breath from her dancing. His smile widened.

“You recognize me?” Anakin wasn’t wearing his normal Jedi apparel, which reeked too much to wear here. He was wearing casual clothing provided from citizen militants to their Coruscant allies. 

“I can’t forget that amazing face,” she said, leaning closer. The sweat on her skin made her glow. Anakin leaned closer too, soaking up the praise. 

“You also have an amazing face,” he replied as smoothly as he could, and she giggled like he told a joke. 

“So I was wondering,” she began, lowering her thick eyelashes. “Is there anything I can do, as a citizen, to repay you, my savior, tonight?”

“Savior?” Anakin repeated, laughing himself. She nodded and held out her hand, nonverbally asking for his. He held out his hand and she took it, kissing his knuckles individually with a hot mouth. Anakin bit his lip, feeling turned on as the beautiful woman worshipped his hand. “What is your name?”

“Jemma,” she breathed against his skin. She finally let him go and his knuckles were red with her lipstick. “Come home with me tonight.”

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan. No, tonight was Anakin’s to enjoy, too. He looked back at Jemma and agreed, and she winked at him as she took his hand again and led him to the door. He knew Obi-Wan would notice his departure, but he didn’t look back as he left.

Her apartment was close by. She shoved Anakin inside and they were all over each other, hastily removing each other’s clothes. Jemma was beautiful underneath him, her mouth so hot and her skin so soft under his hands. She squirmed as he touched her and it made him harder, her little moans of encouragement keying him up. He rubbed his cock against her wet entrance and asked if he could keep going. She said yes and pulled him down for a kiss as he entered her, and he swallowed her moans as he started moving his hips. She was very wet and tight around him; she felt so good. He spilled across her stomach and then fingered her until she was coming around his fingers.

“Stay the night,” Jemma said, grabbing his arm as he moved to stand after briefly cuddling.

“I’m sorry, I can’t. It might be too dangerous for me to leave in the morning,” he explained with remorse, wishing he could stay. He kissed her once more, and she didn’t try to stop him again.

Obi-Wan was still awake when he returned. Anakin blushed with shame, knowing he smelled like sex. His mentor didn’t say anything, just kept reading his book as if he didn’t even notice Anakin return to the hideout. Anakin laid down to sleep, body still buzzing pleasantly.

@@@

The war ended four days later. They were victorious, but suffered many casualties.

Mirna was one of the Jedi who were killed. Anakin was with Obi-Wan when they discovered her body as they ran to their hideout to request reinforcements to their station. She died with a blade in her chest. Anakin covered his mouth in disbelief and felt tears well up hotly behind his eyes. Obi-Wan was silent, horrified as he crouched down to cradle her body. Her eyes were open but it was obvious that she was dead.

“Master, I’m sorry, we have to keep moving,” Anakin said with a heavy heart, voice wavering as he glanced behind him. Their enemies would catch up to them any moment. “We have to leave her here for now and go!” He looked again at Obi-Wan who was still just holding Mirna and staring down at her. “Master!”

Obi-Wan snapped out of his shock. His face contorted in pain as he gently laid her back down and followed Anakin back to the hideout. Anakin made the call, watching his mentor carefully and feeling his emotions in the Force. Obi-Wan was shocked and devastated. Immediately, he began blaming himself, Anakin could feel it.

They buried her once the final battle was won and peaceful negotiations were in place. Their Jedi comrades all mourned her death; Mirna was liked by everyone, and her death was a terrible loss amongst their wins. Obi-Wan said nothing to Anakin, said nothing to anybody. Anakin returned to their hideout alone, grieving Mirna silently. Obi-Wan had left after the burial, and Anakin guessed he was going for a drink or perhaps meditation. He wished he could comfort his Master but didn’t know how.

He tried to meditate, attempting to find peace but his emotions were too chaotic. Why did such a good person have to die? Anyone could die so easily. One day, Anakin would lose everyone he cared about. His mother, who he hadn’t seen in years but still loved dearly and hoped to see again soon. Obi-Wan, who was so powerful but often staring death in the face as a Jedi. One day they would both leave him, unless he died first. 

He felt even worse for his master, who had known Mirna for much longer. He knew his heart was broken. Obi-Wan was always saying that attachment was dangerous and forbidden, yet he cared deeply and loved many people in his life. Loss always wrecked him, especially when the person was young such as Mirna. 

The sun was setting before Obi-Wan returned. Anakin felt him approaching their hideout and made his way to the door to greet him.

“Master—” Anakin greeted, ready to offer any comforting words that he could, when Obi-Wan quickly pushed him inside and kissed him.

Anakin froze, all thoughts coming to a halt as he processed the situation. Obi-Wan was kissing him. His master ran his fingers through his hair and coaxed Anakin into responding. Anakin closed his eyes and opened his mouth, moaning softly at the brush of his master’s tongue. He tasted like alcohol.

Anakin pushed him away softly. “Wait,” he said, heart pounding in his ears. Obi-Wan just kept touching him, running his hands over his arms and shoulders and chest.

“Why? Isn’t this what you want?” Obi-Wan replied, speech somewhat slurred as he pushed his hands under Anakin’s tunics. They were cold from the night and Anakin shivered, immediately wanting more.

“Master…” he breathed, conflicted as Obi-Wan leaned in and claimed his lips again. Obi-Wan pulled him closer with a hand at his lower back, pressing their hips together deliciously. He was hard already and Anakin gasped, greedily pressing against him for more contact. He traded deep, fast kisses with his mentor as they held each other closer. Anakin wanted more, Force he’d wanted this for so long. And Obi-Wan wanted it too, finally. He wanted it….

Anakin pulled away again, pushing Obi-Wan back with effort. 

“Stop, Master. You’re not in your right mind,” Anakin said, breathing heavily. His lips tingled, and he could still feel the ghost of Obi-Wan’s hands on his skin. No, he couldn’t let this continue. He couldn’t do that to his master. Obi-Wan apparently disagreed, narrowing his eyes at his student.

“I’m sober enough, Anakin. You’re finally getting what you want, aren’t you?” Obi-Wan said, speech still slurred. He sounded genuinely perplexed.

“I don’t want you like this,” Anakin explained, the words hurting him. If only these were different circumstances…. He couldn’t believe Obi-Wan was actually touching him this way, even while inebriated. He had so easily resisted his impulses when under the influence of that essence. But Anakin knew that part of this was Obi-Wan wanting to forget about his grief for a while.

“Anakin, this will be the only chance you’ll ever get at sleeping with me,” Obi-Wan said, and it sounded like a promise. Anakin bit his lip, stomping down his temptations.

“I’m sorry Master, I won’t do anything sexual with you tonight,” Anakin replied, resistant. He couldn’t do this when his mentor was so vulnerable.

Obi-Wan glowered at him and turned away to leave their hideout, but Anakin reached out and grabbed his shoulder. Obi-Wan stilled, breathing heavily with barely contained anger.

“Let go of me,” Obi-Wan hissed.

“Please stay here tonight, Master. I know you are hurting, but Mirna wouldn’t want you to behave so recklessly because of her,” Anakin pleaded softly, and he felt Obi-Wan’s frame shake under his hand.

“Don’t say her name…” Obi-Wan breathed, voice breaking in his pain. Slowly, cautiously, Anakin moved closer to his mentor, only offering comfort with his touch as he wrapped his arms around his middle and hugged him. His back was warm against Anakin’s chest, and Anakin softly nuzzled his wind-swept hair. Obi-Wan didn’t move, stock still as he tried to calm his emotions.

“Please, let’s go to bed Master,” Anakin whispered, gently pushing against Obi-Wan’s shields. Obi-Wan sighed deeply and let him in, let Anakin’s comfort and affection flow through him. Obi-Wan’s Signature was in turmoil, heavy with grief and regret. He blamed himself for Mirna’s death, feeling as if he could have saved her if he’d just reached her sooner. “It wasn’t your fault, Master. Every Jedi knows that death is a possibility during missions such as this, and she died fighting for what she loved.”

“I know that…” Obi-Wan said, as if the truth meant little in the wake of their tragedy. His form shook harder now underneath Anakin, and his student knew that he was crying. Anakin just held him, letting his Signature wrap around them like a blanket. His heart ached at his master’s grief, and he would stand here all night if it meant that he could even partially soothe his pain. 

Eventually, Obi-Wan calmed himself enough for Anakin to guide them to his bed. His mentor let him wrap his arms around him and hold him as they tried to settle into sleep. His puffs of breath were warm and gentle against Anakin’s neck, and they lulled him to slumber. Despite his heartache, Anakin slept more peacefully than he had in a long time.

When he opened his eyes the next morning, Obi-Wan was no longer in his bed. He was out by the starship, checking to make sure they were set to leave. His shields were up again, his feelings a mystery to his student. Anakin didn’t say a thing, just let his master grieve.

@@@

The ship ride back to Coruscant was completely silent. Obi-Wan wouldn’t look at him. Anakin did not disturb him, just flew them home.

The Council granted them a few days of rest. Anakin didn’t leave his quarters at all on the first day. He found a note on his door the next day. Obi-Wan wanted to meet him in the gardens. Anakin sighed, fearful but knowing they needed to get this talk over with. He showered and got ready to meet him at noon.

Obi-Wan was waiting for him, the grief in his Signature still present but muted. It seemed like he had just finished meditating. Anakin sat beside him on his bench, waiting for him to speak. The fresh air and warm sun was nice, but they did nothing to lift Anakin’s own horrendous mood.

“I apologize for my extremely inappropriate behavior on Charros,” Obi-Wan began. “I shouldn’t have ever behaved in such a manner towards you.”

“What do you mean? Which behavior are you speaking about?” Anakin said, his spite surprising even himself. But he hated that his mentor was dancing around the subject. He wanted him to come right out and say it.

“I shouldn’t have kissed you,” Obi-Wan said, voice hushed. They were secluded in the gardens, sitting far from the walkways. “It was wrong and I wasn’t thinking clearly. Please forgive me, Anakin.”

“I forgive you,” Anakin said easily, numb and wishing he were back in his bed. Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment. “Is there anything else you wanted to speak about, Master?” Anakin prodded, eager to be dismissed.

“Do you hate me, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked quietly, and the question was so surprising and so uncharacteristic of his mentor that Anakin was speechless for a moment.

“No, Master,” he said when he could. And then, “I hate how you treat me now. Like I mean nothing to you.” Obi-Wan visibly winced at his sharp words and was quiet for a moment.

“It’s best this way, my Padawan. You are my apprentice, the person I am supposed to teach and train to become a skilled Jedi. Emotions… only complicate things,” he said, his voice devoid of any real feeling. 

“I thought we were supposed to have compassion for one another?” Anakin asked softly, his throat becoming tight. “I thought you said that our bond was strong and of compassion…” he couldn’t keep the hurt out of his voice. It was like he was tearing open stitches on a fresh wound. “I miss… I miss how things used to be. But I know it’s all my fault that everything changed,” he bemoaned, the tears finally sliding down his face. He hung his head and tried to hold in his sobs.

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan said, voice hesitant and soft, like he didn’t know how to respond.

“Master, I know I’ve said it before but I’m sorry,” Anakin said with heaving breaths, trying to calm himself. The tears wouldn’t stop. “I’m sorry for how deeply and terribly I hurt you. I’m sorry for not realizing how much of a monster I truly am. I didn’t want to, I just wanted to— I would have stopped,” he gasped, needing to convince his mentor just as much as he needed to convince himself, “I would have ended it before I—” His voice broke pathetically before he could continue, and then he couldn’t stop his crying. Couldn’t calm his feelings. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said again, softly but with understanding. He hesitantly put his arm around his student’s shoulders, and Anakin leaned into him, pressed his wet face into his tunic. He’d wanted this comfort, this affection, so badly. He needed Obi-Wan more than he could convey. 

Obi-Wan rubbed his back in soothing circles, not saying a word as Anakin’s tears finally subsided and his sobs were reduced to small hiccups. A little embarrassed at his display, Anakin pulled away from his master to wipe at his eyes and nose. Obi-Wan’s tunic was wet but he didn’t mention it, instead saying,

“I know that at the time, you did not have a full understanding of what you had done. While still being incredibly foolish and selfish, I do not believe that your intentions were evil. I was too hard on you immediately following that night, I’ll admit.”

“No,” Anakin said, shaking his head. “You weren’t too hard on me, Master. What I did was vile. I’m no better than—” he cut himself off and bit his lip. Obi-Wan tilted his head.

“No better than who?” he asked. Anakin sighed and softly continued,

“When I was slave on Tatooine, one of my slavers had an attendant who… had an affinity for young boys,” he explained, his throat closing up again as he remembered. 

“Oh, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, voice full of sympathy and pain for his Padawan, and Anakin tried to continue but he said, “No, you do not have to relive those painful memories, young one.” And he pulled him closer, wrapping both arms around him as Anakin leaned into his warmth.

Anakin closed his eyes and once again calmed his breathing, listening to Obi-Wan’s heartbeat against his ear and feeling his Force Signature all around him. Still laced with grief, but undeniably Obi-Wan’s. Calm, patient, and kind. It felt like home.

“Anakin, I forgive you,” Obi-Wan said, and Anakin’s tenuous grasp on his emotions broke apart. Fresh tears soaked the fabric of Obi-Wan’s tunic as Anakin held him tighter and cried into his chest, his master’s words destroying him and remaking him all at once. Like he’d shattered him into a million shards, and pieced him back together.

And when Anakin couldn’t cry anymore, he opened his eyes and stared, watching the beautiful blue and yellow flowers surrounding them, blooming in the sun. He listened to Obi-Wan’s steady breathing and felt his Signature moving through him. Anakin exhaled deeply. He felt whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for bearing with me and reading this disjointed mess of a story. This was originally supposed to be a smutty one-shot, but then it became this. This last chapter is easily my favorite, and I hope that you lovely readers enjoy it.

“You’ve grown a lot stronger since the last time we sparred,” Ferus Olin commented as Anakin avoided his lightsaber. Anakin laughed and taunted,

“Maybe you’ve just gotten weaker!” He singed Ferus’ arm with his next swing and parried his counter. 

He was training early with fellow Padawan Ferus as they and their mentors would be setting off on a mission in a few hours. They would be hunting down an elusive terrorist last seen on the large planet of Noori. The citizens there feared that the terrorist, Vekien Gli, was targeting their princess, Aloia Thurwon. The Council’s orders were to find and kill Gli, who had already bombed two cities and killed hundreds of people, and to protect Aloia. It had been quite some time since Anakin had teamed up with Ferus on a mission, so Ferus had suggested they spar briefly to relearn each other’s movements. 

Normally, Anakin would have blown off the offer, generally wanting to spend as little time as possible with the austere Padawan, but he’d been in a good mood lately. It had been a couple of weeks since Obi-Wan forgave Anakin in the gardens, and their relationship had begun to improve. Obi-Wan was still warming up to him, and some of their interactions were awkward due to neither of them being sure of their footing after the development, but things were looking up.

There was an understanding now that hadn’t been there before. Anakin hoped that their bond would continue to grow stronger now that the heavy cloud over their heads had parted for the sun.

They trained for a couple of hours before heading together to their starship. They weren’t late, but Obi-Wan and Ferus’ mentor, Siri Tachi, were waiting for them. Anakin greeted Siri charmingly, not minding her company nearly as much as her Padawan’s. He liked her because she was very strong and never lost focus, even under harrowing circumstances. She wasn’t constantly harping about the Code like her apprentice, which was also a nice plus.

He glanced at Obi-Wan and found his master watching their interaction with a small smile. Anakin had long known that his mentor and Siri Tachi were quite close and had been since their Padawan days; it was probably a relief to Obi-Wan that his Padawan got along so well with her.

They set off. Ferus insisted on piloting, probably wanting to impress his mentor. Anakin decided to take a quick nap on a futon in the lounge, a little sleepy after spending the early morning sparring. Obi-Wan and Siri were also hanging out in there, conversing easily like old friends. As Anakin drifted, he listened to their voices. They were reminiscing about their Padawan years, which Anakin had already learned that Obi-Wan enjoyed doing with old friends. He made it sound like those days were so much simpler.

“Can you imagine how different our lives would be right now if we made different choices back then?” Siri was saying, wistful. “Obi-Wan, lately I’ve been thinking about Cirrus, when we were there as Padawans. Do you remember?”

“Siri,” Obi-Wan whispered in warning, and the room went silent. Undoubtedly, his mentor had just gestured to his prone body, signaling for Siri to be aware of his listening in. Very quietly, Anakin could hear them whispering in hushed tones but could not decipher their words. He strained his ears, too curious now to fall asleep. But it was no use; they were speaking too quietly. Soon, they began speaking again normally, forming a strategy for their investigation of the terrorist.

What did Obi-Wan not want Anakin to hear? The question remained on his mind as they landed without trouble on Noori. Small, close-nit communities of Noorians occupied this planet, and Princess Aloia offered to house them in her community currently in hiding, hundreds of miles away from her palace. She greeted them warmly and with appreciation, but Anakin could feel her permeable anxiety in the Force. She rightly feared for her life. He hoped that they would locate Gli soon and ease her worries.

@@@

“What do you know about Siri’s past as a Padawan?” Anakin said as casually as he possibly could to Ferus the next morning. They had volunteered to go fishing and catch some food for the families they were staying with, while Obi-Wan and Siri watched over Aloia and interviewed citizens about Gli’s last known whereabouts. Ferus reeled in his line and scowled when he noticed that his bait had been devoured without his attention.

“Why do you wanna know?” He replied, suspicious. Anakin rolled his eyes, knowing the other wouldn’t see the gesture from beside him.

“She and Master Obi-Wan were talking secretively yesterday,” he answered, straight to the point. He didn’t think Ferus would speak up if he did otherwise. “Would you have any idea why?”

“Oh, well Obi-Wan and Master Siri were romantically involved when they were teenagers,” Ferus said nonchalantly as if it were common knowledge. Anakin looked at him, surprised. 

“You’re certain of that? She has told you this herself?”

“Well, not outright,” Ferus said as he rebaited his hook. “I just know it from the way she looks and speaks to him. She has an attachment to Obi-Wan, and it’s honestly one of her only weaknesses as a Jedi.”

Anakin said nothing, returning his focus to his line. Ferus’ intuition wasn’t enough evidence for Anakin. He would need to focus more on their interactions and make his own judgments. Siri was a beautiful woman, and she got along well with Obi-Wan. It wasn’t hard to imagine the possibility of feelings between the two. Anakin really shouldn’t be as concerned about it as he felt, but for some reason, he wanted to solve this mystery.

He was also curious to know more about his mentor’s relationship with Qui-Gon. It was beginning to seem like Obi-Wan was actually quite versed in the area of romance, despite his constant lectures about attachment. Anakin had already given up on ever having his master in the way he lusted, but still he longed to know more that part of Obi-Wan’s life, just because his master was so unwilling to speak about it.

Anakin refused to return to their mentors until he had caught one more fish than Ferus. Ferus called him childish but Anakin retorted that he simply wanted to provide as much food as possible to their hosts. One of Aloia’s attendants delighted at their catches and set to work on preparing the fish for dinner that evening. Obi-Wan and Siri were still away from the camp, keeping Aloia close to them as they gathered intel on the terrorist. When they returned in the afternoon, Anakin watched as Aloia approached and hugged each of her attendants and friends in the camp, her love and gratefulness radiating through the Force. 

“Gli was last seen at the palace a couple of days ago,” Siri explained as all of the Jedi and Aloia convened in the main tent. She looked over her notepad, continuing, “Judging by the descriptions we were given, Gli is indeed a Cerean, with an enlarged skull, light skin, and short blond hair. He moves quickly and wears multiple devices on his belt. We must proceed cautiously; he will be a formidable enemy,” she finished gravely. Aloia, sitting between her and Obi-Wan, frowned and her fear flared up. Obi-Wan took her hand gently, and when she looked at him, he said,

“Do not worry, princess. You are safe with us.” Anakin felt as his Signature wrapped around the young princess, trying to soothe her anxiety.

“I worry more about my friends and my citizens,” she said quietly, tears welling up in her striped eyes. “I don’t want any harm to come to them.”

Obi-Wan glanced at Siri, silent. Anakin knew what he was thinking; they could not promise that all of her people would remain safe. The Council had sent only four Jedi to protect the princess, and with the multiple groups of her people settled all over the huge planet, it seemed likely that casualties would be suffered.

“Princess Aloia, I promise you that we will find Gli soon and end his terror,” Anakin interjected, and Aloia smiled weakly at him. Obi-Wan, however, sent him a sharp look. Through their Force bond, his master said, ‘do not make promises that you can’t keep.’

That evening at dinner, as they huddled around a bonfire, they allowed Aloia to eat with her friends as they discussed their plan.

“Master Siri, I think that you and I should go after Gli while Master Obi-Wan and Anakin stay here with Aloia. She should always have at least one Knight guarding her, I think,” Ferus said, and Anakin immediately replied,

“Oh, so you get to have all the glory when you take down Gli while we’re here playing babysitter?” 

“Jedi should never be concerned with glory, my young Padawan,” Obi-Wan said, giving his student a pointed look. Anakin bit his tongue, wishing he’d just kept his mouth shut. Ferus had a way of pushing his buttons. Obi-Wan continued, “The Council wasn’t aware that Gli is a Cerean, who is much more dangerous than the average enemy. I suggest we request reinforcements before pursuing him.”

“I agree with Obi-Wan,” Siri said, and it was settled. “I will communicate with the Council and request aid. Until help arrives, one of us should always remain by Aloia’s side, and we will need to take turns keeping watch at night.”

Anakin felt impatient; he wanted to track down this terrorist tonight and end the mission quickly. But he refrained from arguing, fearing that his mentor’s newly-won approval would be lost if Anakin kept challenging him.

@@@

He awoke that night before Ferus sounded the alarm; he felt a disturbance in the Force, as if many lives had suddenly been snuffed out. He quickly jumped to his feet and retrieved his lightsaber, watching as Obi-Wan gently shook Aloia awake and told her that they needed to leave immediately. Their travel backpacks were already packed and ready, and Anakin grabbed his and his master’s as Siri and Ferus alerted the camp of the approaching threat.

Exiting the tent, Anakin could see the smoke and embers from a few miles away; Gli had bombed a community close by. Aloia was weeping, begging for one of them to stay with her camp and keep her friends and citizens safe as she fled.

“I’m sorry, princess, we cannot risk endangering you,” Obi-Wan said softly as he carried her on his back. Their starship was miles away, hidden in a mass of trees and vines, and Obi-Wan set off in that direction. Anakin followed close behind, shielding Aloia from any attacks that might come. Siri and Ferus followed too, but farther back, prepared to engage with Gli if he caught up to them.

They were only half a mile away from their camp when the explosion sounded, and Anakin could feel the heat at his back just after he felt the loss of all those lives. Gli was right on top of them.

“No!” He heard Aloia shout out, and Obi-Wan said something to console her but Anakin couldn’t hear his words. Anakin gritted his teeth, watching as she turned her head to look back at her devastated camp. Her tears hit his face and he could feel her horror and remorse as she wailed. 

They continued to run, and two miles out from the camp, Anakin felt as Siri and Ferus stopped to engage with Gli. Anakin wanted to turn and go to them and offer support, but he heard Obi-Wan’s thoughts through their bond; ‘stay with me.’ Anakin burned inside to disobey him, but he calmed himself and focused on keeping Aloia safe. 

No matter what, he could not give Gli an opening to harm her, and that’s what he would be doing if he broke off from Obi-Wan now. He kept his mind on their comrades, feeling in the Force as their Signatures flared with focus and intent to kill. He couldn’t tell if they were winning or not; it felt like Gli was perhaps evenly matched with their combined strength. That was not good; they needed aid, but Anakin struggled between his obedience to Obi-Wan and his drive to fight.

He made the wrong choice. He continued to follow Obi-Wan.

They were nearly there. They were almost to the starship where they could get Aloia off of that planet before Gli could ever reach her. Gli was still alive but so were Siri and Ferus, and he wasn’t moving closer.

And then Anakin felt it, a split second after Obi-Wan did and slowed to a stop. There was another presence, muted but definitely there, waiting for them at the ship. And then that presence was bounding towards them.

Obi-Wan turned and looked at Anakin, quickly and with purpose. Gli had an ally, a powerful one. Immediately, Obi-Wan set Aloia down just to lift her and put her into Anakin’s arms.

“Head east as fast as you can. I will take care of this threat and then you can get to the ship and leave this planet swiftly. He might have more allies.” His voice was steady, measured. He sounded like he knew exactly what he was doing, but Anakin hesitated.

“This enemy is strong, we should—”

“This enemy will be here any moment. _Go_ , Anakin.” His Signature echoed his authority and unwillingness to negotiate. Obi-Wan shrugged off his robe and drew his lightsaber, turning his back to face his quickly approaching adversary. Anakin tightened his grip on Aloia, who was sobbing hysterically against his chest, and began to run east as fast as his legs would take him.

Anakin hated splitting up with his mentor before unexpected combat. They weren’t prepared for two enemies; no witness had ever reported a second terrorist with Gli. Anakin cursed, infuriated at their short-sightedness, his feet pounding hard against the dirt. He ran a far distance through the woods, about two miles from the starship. Aloia was sniffling quietly now, her emotional energy drained. He panted for breath and set her down gently, and she sat down against a tree, pulling her knees up to her chest.

“Leena… Mohke… Zendai…” she sobbed, her friends’ names falling from her lips. Anakin grimaced, her grief like a spear inside his gut. He wanted to console her but couldn’t take his attention away from his master, feeling his emotions through their bond. He was tense but maintaining his cool, centering his mind as he waited for the enemy, which was only meters—

They clashed, Obi-Wan’s lightsaber deflecting a beam from a blaster rifle. The enemy was fast, evading his blows. Anakin felt his master’s pain as the enemy kicked him hard and sent him flying to the ground. Anakin held his breath, wishing more than anything to be there to help his master. He switched his attention back to Gli, finding that his battle with Siri and Ferus still raged on. They weren’t letting up on their attacks, but he was proving to be resilient. Fuck.

Anakin turned back to Aloia, crouching down briefly to set a hand on her arm. She lifted her head from her knees, her face wet with tears. Anakin gently wiped the sleeve of his robe against her cheeks, and said,

“Aloia, I promise we will protect you. More than anything, that is what your friends would want.” He did a poor job at consoling her, as she only shed more tears at his words. He pulled her to his chest briefly and rubbed her back. “I need to go help my master. Stay here and do not move; I will be back soon.” She only nodded against his chest.

“B-Be careful,” she whimpered as he stood. He promised her he would, and set off to aid Obi-Wan. His master couldn’t take on this enemy alone. He continuously alternated his attention between his master and Gli; if Gli was able to break away from Siri and Ferus, Anakin resolved to immediately turn back to Aloia no matter what. He would not let any harm befall her.

He had almost reached Obi-Wan when he felt the mysterious enemy land a dangerous blow to his leg. Anakin gasped, feeling as his master’s calf was sliced open by a beam. He pushed his legs faster, throwing off his robe in the wind as he neared. Obi-Wan wouldn’t be able to stand again after sustaining an injury like that.

And just as he reached them, just as he looked upon the enemy standing above his incapacitated master, he felt Gli making his escape from his Jedi allies. No! he shouted in his mind, feeling for Siri and Ferus; they were both still alive, but their Signatures were very weak. They’d exhausted their energy and had also sustained grave injuries. Gli was making a beeline for Aloia, only 4 miles from her location. Anakin knew he needed to turn back now, needed to rescue the princess before Gli reached her.

But Obi-Wan was staring up the barrel of a gun, and Anakin couldn’t let him die. The mysterious enemy, another Cerean, turned his blaster on Anakin and Anakin dodged the shot, leaping into the air. He darted closer and swung his lightsaber, fending the Cerean away from his master.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan yelled, and through their Force bond Anakin heard his thoughts; ‘get away from here, go back to Aloia, go back to Aloia—’ He ignored it and attacked the Cerean, grunting as used his blaster rifle as his shield and forcing him back. Vaguely, he felt Gli approaching closer to Aloia. He gritted his teeth and kept swinging, focusing himself in the Force.

Obi-Wan had weakened the Cerean’s stamina; he faltered and Anakin cut him down, slicing him from hip to shoulder. And then he was sprinting back towards Aloia before Obi-Wan could scream at him to go. 

He could reach her. He _would_ reach her before Gli could. He pumped his legs harder even as they ached fiercely. He ignored the pain, just get to her, don’t let Gli kill her, don’t—

He reached her clearing of trees just as Gli pinpointed her in his sights. Luckily (was it lucky?), Aloia never saw him. Her eyes lit up when she saw Anakin, and then they darkened indefinitely when Gli’s blaster bolt went through her head.

“No!” Anakin screamed, and before Gli could take his aim at him, Anakin’s lightsaber was piercing through his heart. “No! You fucking bastard!” He cried out, swiftly pulling out his saber just to skewer Gli again, and again, and then once more before cutting off his head. His clothing was splattered in blood, his hands sticky with it, and he dropped his saber as he stared upon Aloia’s body.

Numbly, he fell to his knees in front of her and cradled her body against his chest, his bloodied hands clutching uselessly into her shirt. Her body was limp and lifeless against his own, her presence snuffed from the Force. He didn’t reach her in time. He let her die. He remembered her sweet smile and love for her people; Anakin wept.

A moment later, he gathered her in his arms and bounded off again back to his master. He knew Obi-Wan had felt it too, her death. Vaguely, Anakin felt Siri and Ferus making their way to Obi-Wan as well, slowly as if limping. Anakin’s emotions were in turmoil and he struggled to calm himself. He’d failed all of them; his master, Siri and Ferus, Aloia and her people. 

Obi-Wan was standing with difficulty, pressing his weight against a tree at his back. He frowned in sorrow when Anakin approached with Aloia’s body, and he hung his head in remorse. He didn’t say anything to his student, but Anakin couldn’t stand the silence.

“I failed. I’m sorry, Master,” he said weakly, unsure of what else he could say.

“And what good does your apology do?” Obi-Wan snapped, his anger barely contained under the surface. “Aloia is dead, Anakin, because you let Gli kill her. What were you thinking?”

“You would have died if I didn’t come to save you!” Anakin cried, shoulders shaking with grief. Carefully, he bent down and laid Aloia softly on the ground, and closed her eyelids with his hand. 

“Your mission was to protect Aloia, not me,” Obi-Wan said gravely. “As a Jedi, you never risk the success of your mission to save a comrade. The possibility of death is one that we have all accepted; I would have rather died than to fail Aloia.”

Anakin’s eyes stung at his master’s words. He shored up his shields, not wanting Obi-Wan to know what he was feeling. The thought of losing Obi-Wan hurt him more deeply than anything; he would rather be exiled from the Order than let him die. He would rather let anyone else die before losing Obi-Wan. The only life he held more precious was his mother’s, but he knew he shouldn’t cling to either attachment. It was impossible to distance himself from either of them.

Siri and Ferus caught up with them soon. Ferus was supporting Siri’s weight, and Anakin quickly noticed that she had sustained a bolt in her side. Her tunics were torn to reveal the wound that had been messily stitched up, undoubtedly by Ferus, who had minor wounds. Ferus made his way to Obi-Wan to stitch him up too, while Siri supported her weight on her uninjured side and looked at Aloia.

“What happened?” She asked, distraught but hiding it well. Anakin hesitated, balling his hands into fists. Obi-Wan answered for him.

“Anakin left Aloia alone in the woods to come aid me in my battle, leaving her completely defenseless against Gli.” His voice was profoundly disappointed and severe, and Anakin couldn’t look at his eyes. Ferus paused in prepping Obi-Wan’s leg, standing to face him.

“You _left_ her?” He hissed in disbelief. Anakin glared at him, saying nothing. Ferus stalked closer to him, until the only space between them contained Aloia’s body. “You seriously couldn’t do the _only_ thing you were supposed to do and protect her!?” He snarled, his anger flaring sharply. Suddenly, he Force pushed Anakin into the lining of trees behind him, and Anakin grunted as his spine collided harshly against a branch.

He had his saber lit and raised in defense when Ferus moved to him, and he screamed, “And _you_ were supposed to kill Gli! Isn’t that exactly what you said just hours ago, Ferus? What happened to that plan!?”

Ferus drew his own lightsaber, and then both of their sabers were ripped from their hands by Siri and Obi-Wan. “Enough!” they both shouted, and Ferus swore but backed off, slinking back over to Obi-Wan to stitch up his leg. Anakin glowered and breathed harshly, upset with himself and the world standing against him.

They were all silent as Ferus patched up Obi-Wan. Anakin wanted to just go back to the ship and crawl into bed and sleep for a few weeks. He looked at Aloia, her face so peaceful in death. She could have passed for simply being asleep, if not for the hole in her head. Anakin shut his eyes tight. Even knowing she couldn’t hear it, he said it again in his mind; I failed you, Aloia. I’m sorry.  
“We should check the camp for survivors,” Ferus suggested once Obi-Wan’s wound was stitched. 

“Are your senses really so untuned? There are no survivors,” Anakin couldn’t stop himself from retorting, and both Siri and Obi-Wan shot him a sharp look.

“Ferus, help me to the ship first, and then you go back to the camp,” Siri said, and her student went to her side to support her weight as they walked. Anakin moved to help Obi-Wan, but he said,

“No, I’d like to rest here for a moment and meditate.” His voice was tight. “Ferus can help me to the ship on his way back from camp.” Siri nodded at him and Anakin hesitated. Obi-Wan clearly did not want his company. Anakin took Aloia’s body in his arms and walked with Siri and Ferus.

@@@

He laid her in the spare bed and covered her body with a sheet. He stayed with Aloia for a moment before wiping his eyes and leaving the room. He then joined Siri in the lounge after Ferus had left back towards the camp. He sat across from her, since she wasn’t sending him any angry feelings. She just looked sad and tired.

“Obi-Wan would have died if you didn’t go to him?” She asked softly. He nodded. She sighed deeply and shook her head in sympathy. “You were given a hard choice to make.”

“What would you have done?” He said, already knowing her answer.

“I would have stayed with Aloia no matter what,” she replied. And then, “So a part of me is glad that you were the one there instead.” She laughed humorlessly. “That makes me selfish and hypocritical, doesn’t it?”

He looked at her for a moment. 

“Do you love him?” He couldn’t keep himself from asking. He really shouldn’t care at this moment, but he needed something to distract him from his misery. She was quiet for a long moment before answering. 

“I did once, in my youth,” she confessed. “We both decided that we could never act on our feelings for each other. And this is the reason why.”

“Attachment is a weakness,” Anakin murmured, repeating the lesson Obi-Wan wished he would learn. But how was it possible to not grow close to the person in which you accompanied nearly every waking day? How could he not care deeply for his mentor, who so often was warm, patient, and gentle towards his student? Who forgave Anakin more often than he should, who treated him like he was special compared to the other Padawans? Who Anakin would always prefer to have fighting alongside him on the battlefield, and would always prefer over anyone else?

“I sympathize with you, Padawan. This was a mistake that many could have made,” Siri said after a pause. “I know Obi-Wan wants to recommend you soon to the Council, but unfortunately I feel that a mistake of this caliber will set back your Trials.”

Anakin couldn’t care less about his Trials right now. He didn’t even care if he were exiled from the Order for this; he knew that he did the only thing he could do in that situation. He would do it again.

Ferus and Obi-Wan joined them perhaps 20 minutes later. Anakin was right; there were no survivors. He didn’t care to say, ‘I told you so’ to Ferus. Siri sent a message to the Council, reporting their mission failure. Siri then told Anakin to take Aloia’s body and bring her to one of the communities unhurt by the terrorists. Keeping her wrapped in the sheet, he carried her to a small group of the planet’s elders, who cried as they looked upon her. They did not feel any anger towards Anakin or the other Jedi, simply remorse for their dead princess. Anakin wasn’t sure if that hurt less or worse.

He returned to the ship. Ferus would pilot once again. And then they were flying back to Coruscant, the Force surrounding them thick with disappointment and regret as they left Noori.

@@@

“I want you to tell me exactly what was running through your head when you abandoned Princess Aloia, young Skywalker,” Mace Windu questioned severely during their report to the Council. Only Obi-Wan stood with him, as Siri and Ferus having already given their version of events. Anakin tried not to sigh; he’d just stood there for ten minutes recounting his actions during the mission. He’d always been annoyed by Windu’s lack of compassion for his fellow Jedi.

“I told myself that I would return to her before any harm befell her. And then when I saw Master Obi-Wan at the mercy of the enemy, I saw no other choice but to save him from death.”

“Your other choice was to protect Aloia at all cost!” Windu nearly bellowed, and Anakin winced at his tone.

“Enough that is, Master Windu,” Yoda intervened. “Obi-Wan, much to learn, your student has. This failure would not have been made by a Jedi deserving the title of Knight.”

“Yes, Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan agreed, carefully composed as ever. 

Windu told them to collaborate with Siri and Ferus on the written report and that they would receive their next mission within a few days. Then they were dismissed.

Anakin headed swiftly towards his quarters without a word to Obi-Wan, but his master easily caught up with him and stopped him.

“Anakin,” he said with a hand on his arm. Anakin sighed and looked at him. “We need to talk.”

“I don’t need another lecture,” Anakin said quickly. “I know already that I made the wrong decision. I should have just let you die.” His voice cracked on the last word and he looked away, embarrassed at his inability to hide his emotion. 

“I just want to talk,” Obi-Wan insisted softly. With another sigh, Anakin nodded his head. They made their way to a secluded meditation balcony where they wouldn’t be disturbed. On the balcony, Anakin leaned against the railing and looked out at the bright sky. 

“I know you’re exasperated with my constant mistakes,” he murmured. “I’ve tried so hard to become the Jedi I should be, and yet I always seem to disappoint you.”

“You have come a long way, my Padawan, and I am proud of the strengths that you do possess,” Obi-Wan replied. “You’re quite skilled in combat, you’re resourceful, and lately you have been following my instruction very well. But your emotions continue to blind your judgment when you need to make crucial choices.”

“I thought this wasn’t going to be a lecture,” Anakin said before he could bite his tongue. Obi-Wan ignored his comment.

“Anakin, you need to come to grips with the reality that sometimes you will lose your comrades in battle. You told me yourself back on Charros that every Jedi is prepared to die if needed.”

“I know, but…” Anakin hesitated, not willing to say it. ‘But you’re different,’ he thought. He couldn’t give himself away like that. If Obi-Wan knew the extent of Anakin’s feelings concerning him…

“Anakin, look at me.” Anakin met his eyes, and Obi-Wan looked at him seriously. “One day, I will die. You have to accept that now.”

“No…” Anakin said softly, looking away. That spot behind his ribs was aching. “I know that. I know that, but why now… you’re going to live for a long time, Master,” he said, feeling the tears prick his eyes. He didn’t want to think about this right now.

“None of us are ever promised another day, young one,” Obi-Wan said gently, as if consoling a child. Maybe that’s what Anakin still was to him, and would always be to him. A naïve, selfish, emotional little boy that he met on Tatooine. “Us Jedi must be even more aware of this fact. Anakin, if you are ever again given the choice to save me or an innocent person, you need to save the other person. Do you understand?”

Anakin gripped the railing hard, still unable to look at his master. The tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He needed to just tell him what he wanted to hear; just tell him ‘Yes, Master.’

“No,” he said, voice breaking. “No, that isn’t fair!” he said, louder.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said in warning, and Anakin looked at him, uncaring of the tears sliding down his cheeks.

“If our positions were reversed, you would have let me die?” He asked, and he knew the question was unfair but he needed to hear it from his mentor. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened as if he were unprepared for the question and he tried to glance away but Anakin continued, “Look at me and say it.” Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes now, displeased with his student’s attitude.

“Be mindful of who is the master and who is the apprentice, Padawan,” Obi-Wan said.

“How can you expect me to follow your order if you won’t—”

“Yes, Anakin,” Obi-Wan interrupted, sighing in defeat. He held his gaze. “If it would have saved the person we were meant to protect, I would have let you die.”

Anakin stilled, his answer a slap in the face. He hadn’t expected anything different, and yet he’d hoped…. He looked away again, wiping angrily at his face. He hurt himself with that question. Obi-Wan was silent, and when Anakin looked back at him, he saw the pain in his eyes. He’d hurt his mentor, too.

“I understand, Master,” Anakin replied quietly, wanting dearly to just be alone for a while. Obi-Wan sensed his feelings and let him be as he walked away. Anakin stared up at the sky, wishing he could simply cut out his heart and never feel another emotion again.

@@@

Weeks passed. Again, their relationship was strained, tension winding through their bond. It was mostly the fault of Anakin’s who spoke respectfully but shortly towards his master. Obi-Wan never liked it when his student behaved this way, but he never called Anakin out on it, acting as if nothing was amiss. It was painful to treat Obi-Wan with dispassion, but Anakin deserved this punishment he’d inflicted on himself. He hoped that maybe he could distance himself finally from his master, and smother his attachment to Obi-Wan with his own indifference.

It seemed to be working. With each new mission, he felt a little farther away from Obi-Wan, their Force bond growing weaker. Not by much, but steadily it lessened. His mentor surely noticed it too, but he never mentioned it. Obviously, he wanted Anakin to finally forget his feelings for him. And then Anakin could be the Jedi he’d always wanted him to be. 

But then, of course, Obi-Wan had to ruin his carefully laid plans. They were on a mission on the ice planet of Rinn, tracking down an escaped prisoner of the Republic. They’d found him but he’d slipped out of their grasp, and he led them on a chase through the wilderness. At one point, he ran the distance of a frozen lake, the ice cracking underneath his boots. 

“Anakin, don’t follow him!” Obi-Wan called from behind him as Anakin chased him out onto the frozen lake. He ignored his mentor, unconcerned with the shattering ice under his footsteps. His only goal was to catch the prisoner; no matter what, he needed to complete this mission successfully. 

The ice gave way underneath him. His body fell through, into the water that immediately froze his movements. The cold was painful, and he couldn’t even struggle as he sunk deeper into the depths. His body heat was diminishing quickly, and just as he blacked out, he accepted his death.

He was incoherent for many of the next few moments, but dimly he felt Obi-Wan Force his body to the surface before he pulled him out. The next thing Anakin was aware of was Obi-Wan’s arms holding him tightly against his chest as he ran.

“Don’t die on me, Anakin, don’t you dare die,” he was saying, the fear heavy in his voice. Anakin couldn’t respond, his entire body numb. He lost consciousness again.

Then, he was waking up in a bed, blinking blearily at a nurse who was changing his IV bag. He shivered, unbearably cold despite the mountain of blankets thrown over his form. 

“Master,” he called softly through chattering teeth, unable to lift his head from his pillows.

“I’m here,” Obi-Wan said, appearing in his field of vision. He looked extremely worried, and Anakin could feel his concern through their Force bond. The proof of his affection for Anakin was touching. Anakin tried to smile reassuringly, but slipped back into unconsciousness instead.

When he awoke again, hours must have passed. His whole body ached after the icy trauma, but he felt coherent and rather unharmed. He could finally sit up, some of his energy returning to him. Obi-Wan was the only one in his room, dozing softly in a chair beside his bed. Anakin felt something swell in his chest and he tried to push it down.

“Master,” he said, rousing Obi-Wan from his slumber. His mentor immediately opened his eyes and stood to move closer. Anakin was about to say something else, but suddenly Obi-Wan was pulling him tight to his body, pressing Anakin’s head against his chest so he could hear his erratic heartbeat.

“Don’t ever do something so foolish ever again, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, his voice small as if he were fearful of the very possibility. Anakin blinked against his chest, hesitantly lifting his arms and returning the hug. Obi-Wan held him for a moment longer and then pulled back. Anakin looked up at him.

“As a Jedi, I must do everything in my power to complete my mission successfully,” he recited. Obi-Wan shook his head, a sad smile on his lips.

“Arresting that prisoner would not have been worth your death, young one. You would have died for nothing,” Obi-Wan insisted. “I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you on such an inconsequential mission. I will find and arrest our target in the morning.” Anakin chuckled lightly, feeling bewildered.

“You are so confusing, Master…”

“What do you mean?” Obi-Wan said, furrowing his brow. Anakin shrugged and looked down at his lap.

“I just thought… you said…. Ugh, never mind,” he said, feeling stupid. He couldn’t say it out loud. Through their bond, he conveyed, ‘I didn’t think my death would mean so much to you.’

Obi-Wan frowned sadly at this notion, sitting down at the foot of Anakin’s bed. He took Anakin’s hand just as he took his gaze, and he said, 

“Anakin, if the day ever comes where I must choose to save another over you, I will forever despise myself. And if you were to die before me… the thought alone is terrifying.” He stroked his thumb across the back of Anakin’s hand, his touch gentle. Anakin struggled not to tear up. “You will always mean more to me than I should ever admit,” he finished tenderly. 

Anakin held his hand tightly and couldn’t stop his tears at the great amount of affection he could feel through their bond. His entire body shook as he pressed his other hand against his face, trying to shield himself from Obi-Wan’s gaze.

“Why are you crying, Anakin?” He asked softly, a hint of amusement in his voice, as if Anakin were overreacting. 

“Because I thought… I thought…” Anakin sobbed, and he knew Obi-Wan couldn’t understand his words through his tears so he gave up on speaking. He was sure he’d be able to understand anyway, feeling Anakin’s emotions through their bond. Obi-Wan stood again and moved closer to Anakin, and Anakin pushed off the many blankets and pulled him down onto the bed. Obi-Wan was mindful of his IV needle but complied, settling warmly against his student’s side. Anakin held him tightly, greedily soaking up his body heat. He felt so tired. He fell asleep like that, and later he learned that he slept for 15 hours.

He awoke at noon the next day, and Obi-Wan was there to inform him that he’d single-handedly arrested their man. Anakin smiled up at him, overwhelmingly content.

@@@

It’s like Obi-Wan had hit the reset button on their relationship, and their following missions were filled with their usual good-natured banter and easy, effective teamwork. Their Force bond grew stronger, allowing them to fight together even better. Anakin felt happier than he had in a very long time.

He stopped trying to suppress his feelings for his mentor; he kept quiet about them but let his affection color their interactions. Obi-Wan became more affectionate too, seemingly delighted now that his student was behaving normally again. When he clapped his student on the back for a job well done, his touch lingered sometimes. And sometimes he held Anakin’s gaze for far longer than necessary, usually when they were alone.

Anakin tried not to crave more from his master. He simply attempted to be thankful for their stronger relationship, and told himself he would stop lusting after Obi-Wan. What they had attained now was good enough; a strong companionship reflecting perhaps a bit too much care for one another. But they were working together better than ever, their following string of missions quite successful.

Even Mace Windu was impressed with their performance. Obi-Wan confided to him that Windu suggested that he should recommend Anakin take his Trials in a few months, if Obi-Wan felt that he was ready. 

“I feel that I have taught you everything I know, my Padawan,” Obi-Wan said to him as they prepared to meditate together in the gardens. “I will be recommending you to the Council once you turn 18, Anakin.”

“Thank you, Master,” Anakin breathed in happy disbelief; he’d be turning 18 in just three months. Obi-Wan smiled warmly at him, and then together they slipped into meditation. 

One month later, the Council decided to give them a reprieve from missions and allowed them to choose any destination for a brief vacation. Apparently, the Council had finally noticed that many of the Jedi were heavily stressed from the constant missions with few breaks. So, the Council agreed to grant expense-paid vacations to master-apprentice pairs in order of number of successful missions completed in the last year. Obi-Wan and Anakin were near the top of the list, incidentally.

They discussed their options in the Temple Library, pouring over magazines featuring the most beautiful planets. They would be gone for only 3 days, and they agreed to make the most of it. 

“We could go here, to Atollon,” Obi-Wan suggested, showing Anakin a picture. It was a desert planet, featuring lots of sand. Anakin scowled and Obi-Wan laughed, “I’m only kidding, my Padawan.”

“Very funny,” Anakin said, trying to sound unimpressed but his smile betraying him. He pointed to another planet, beautifully green and characterized by colorful plants. “What about this one, Felucia?” Obi-Wan looked, nodding.

“Hmm, I’ve never been there before. I think that would be a fine destination.” It was settled. Anakin grinned, looking forward to the relaxation that would soon follow. He offered to book their hotel, and Obi-Wan said he was grateful as he had some matters to attend to before their departure. 

Anakin looked into the planet’s hotel and cabin catalogue and found a few affordable luxury cabins. They were all aimed at honeymooning couples, but Anakin doubted this would matter to either of them. One cabin included a shelf of free alcohol, which was enough to convince Anakin that this would be the best option for them. 

Three nights alone with Obi-Wan, on a planet far from Coruscant where they had no objectives. Just three days and nights to spend however they wished. A few activities sprung to Anakin’s mind, but they were all inappropriate so he pushed them away. He promised himself that he would absolutely not come onto his mentor for even a moment while on their vacation. He would not ruin their already fantastic relationship.

He stayed at the library for a short while longer, informing himself of Felucia’s attractions and environments. Once he felt like an expert on the planet, he left and made his way to his quarters to pack his things.

Curiously, as he passed through the corridors, he noticed Mace Windu and Okhiren walking together towards the main entrance. Anakin paused about 20 feet away, realizing that it had been quite some time since he’d seen the instructor who he’d trained with while Obi-Wan was away. Suddenly, Anakin felt Okhiren’s Force Signature, and he was furious. He looked closer and found that Okhiren’s hands were actually _tied_ and Windu was escorting him out of the Temple.

Okhiren caught his eye and began struggling hard, trying to get away from Windu but Windu had him bound with Force energy. Windu gestured with his head for Anakin to move along, so he slowly walked away and returned to his quarters. That was quite an odd sight; it seemed that Okhiren was being taken prisoner. 

Anakin couldn’t feel any sympathy in himself for the instructor; he would never forget how he embarrassed Anakin in front of Obi-Wan so many months ago. He decided to not concern himself with such matters and focused on preparing for his trip.

@@@

Felucia was even more gorgeous in person than in the photos. Full of lush forests and natural wonders, the planet was relatively uninhabited by sentient species. It was a popular honeymoon spot due to its simple pleasures and the seclusion it offered. Their own private cabin only housed two people at a time, and the nearest town was six miles away.

They landed their starship and surveyed their abode for the next 3 days. Their cabin stood tall, perched very close to a deep blue lake. Inside, the first floor contained the living area that included a fireplace and cozy-looking couches, along with a small kitchen and dining area. Located upstairs was the single bedroom, and Anakin bounded up there while Obi-Wan studied the downstairs.

His jaw dropped when he saw the room. It felt very… romantic. It was spacious and the many windows lining the walls allowed for much natural light to stream inside. Charming lamps sat on the bedside tables, two dressers on one wall offered a lot of storage space. A door on one of the walls presumably led to the refresher. A large ceiling fan hung above the single bed. Anakin’s face burned; he should have known that there would only be one bed for a honeymoon cabin, but he hadn’t considered the possibility when booking it. It was very large, and Obi-Wan and Anakin would certainly not have to touch if they didn’t want to….

He closed his eyes and calmed himself before any inappropriate thoughts could settle inside his skull. Obi-Wan would definitely get the wrong idea when seeing the bed, he just knew it. He passed him on the stairway and stammered out,

“I don’t mind sleeping on the couch,” bracing himself for Obi-Wan’s reaction as he raised his eyebrow at his student and went up to the room. He heard Obi-Wan laugh and say,

“Anakin, are you trying to send me a message?” Anakin’s face burned hotter. He didn’t reply, deciding instead to go out to the ship and grab their bags. 

Obi-Wan thankfully had mercy on him and refrained from making any more jabs, though his amusement was palpable through their bond. They spent their first day on the planet simply hiking through the forests, Anakin bringing with him a map that laid out the natural wonders surrounding their cabin. 

They first hiked to the planet’s largest waterfall, located only a few miles south of their cabin. It was beautiful, and unlike anything Anakin had ever seen for himself before. He stood close to the rushing water, feeling the cool mist wet his face. He realized he was grinning like an excited child when he caught Obi-Wan looking at him with fondness. 

“What?” Anakin challenged, blushing yet again.

“I’m just very grateful that the Council granted us this reprieve,” Obi-Wan replied, but Anakin felt like the answer was too easy. He didn’t ask his master to elaborate, however, and went back to enjoying the waterfall.

They moved on after a short while, walking without a care through the forests. They walked in companionable silence, though Anakin would often draw his master’s attention to interesting flowers and plants he came across. It felt so odd to simply enjoy the beauty of a planet; so often he had to remind himself of his mission objective. But for the next few days, they could just bask in the paradise afforded to them. It was strange, but very relaxing. 

And he couldn’t ask for better company. He surreptitiously watched his master as he crouched down to cautiously pet a rodent-like creature who had been rubbing at their legs as they walked. The creature purred cutely at his master’s attention, and Anakin had never been jealous of a rodent before, but he supposed there was a first time for everything. 

There was so much he wished he could tell Obi-Wan, express feelings that he knew were forbidden by the Order. That day may come when Anakin had more courage, when he was prepared to give up his place in the Order just for the chance to call Obi-Wan his own. But for now, he resolved to simply be thankful and enjoy this rare time with his master.  


Anakin offered to cook dinner that evening at the cabin. Their kitchen was fully stocked with this planet’s fresh game and vegetables, along with various breads, pastas, and a myriad of ingredients. Obi-Wan lounged in front of the fireplace, seemingly meditating but probably just enjoying the warmth, as Anakin prepared a savory vegetable stew for them. He followed the recipe from a book he found on the counter, so he hoped it would be good. Surely, it would be better than the rations they often had to eat on their missions.

They sat the small dining table and ate, and Obi-Wan complimented his cooking. Anakin agreed that it was very good and felt quite content after eating. Obi-Wan offered to clean the dishes since Anakin had cooked, and Anakin smiled to himself as his master took his bowl. He never thought he’d experience this… domesticity with his master, and it was somehow comforting. Underneath his comfort sat a longing, however, and briefly he wondered what life would be like if they decided to just stay here for the rest of their lives.

It was a silly thought. Neither of them would give up the Jedi Order for such a thing. Until their deaths, they would be peacekeepers, constantly putting their lives on the line to maintain peace in the galaxy. Such was the life of a Jedi. Anakin reminded himself that he was lucky to be where he was in life; soon to be a Jedi Knight, and never again a helpless slave.

“We should have a drink out on the porch,” Obi-Wan suggested, breaking Anakin from his thoughts. Anakin looked and Obi-Wan was already grabbing a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses. He laughed and agreed to the idea.

The night air was humid but not stifling so. If Anakin remembered correctly, this planet had 8 moons, and five of them were currently visible at their location. He sat back with Obi-Wan and sipped the wine until his brain was buzzing pleasantly.

“This is nice,” Obi-Wan commented after a pause. From their view, the moonlight reflected beautifully off the lake.

“Yes,” Anakin agreed simply, unable to keep the smile off of his face.

“Jedi are not supposed to indulge often in luxury… but I do feel that this little vacation will replenish our energy for when we return,” Obi-Wan said, pouring more wine for himself.

“Please don’t remind me that we ever have to return,” Anakin joked, and when his mentor said nothing he turned to look at him. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes were a striking blue in the light of the moon. Anakin’s breath hitched at the look in those eyes; there wasn’t just fondness and affection, but something deeper, something like… longing. No, Anakin had to be misinterpreting his master’s feelings. He didn’t dare hope that Obi-Wan would ever reciprocate his wanting. 

“Master,” Anakin said softly, unsure of himself, and he seemed to break Obi-Wan out of his little trance. Obi-Wan looked away quickly, running a hand through his hair as he said,

“It’s getting rather late. Are you ready for bed?”

Anakin bit his tongue. Did he ruin the moment? No, he’d been overthinking it; that ‘moment’ was all in his head. He simply nodded and they went inside, Anakin putting away the wine as Obi-Wan washed the glasses. The silence between them no longer seemed so companionable, but instead somewhat tense. Anakin tried to shake the feeling.

They showered and prepared for bed. 

“I can sleep on the—”

“Hush, Anakin. This bed is plenty large enough for the both of us,” Obi-Wan insisted, pulling back the blankets on his chosen side and getting into the bed. Anakin tried not to blush but he knew his face was hot as he also climbed in on the other side. The was plenty of space between them, but even so the situation felt entirely too intimate to Anakin. 

He turned off his lamp and faced away from his mentor as he tried to drift to sleep. Obi-Wan stayed up a bit longer, having taken a book from the bookshelf downstairs to read before bed. Anakin listened as he turned the pages, letting the soft sound lull him to sleep. 

When he awoke in the morning, he’d rolled over completely. He felt warm and incredibly content, pressed tightly against a warm body—  
His eyes flashed open. At some point in the night, he’d migrated over to his mentor’s side and was now spooning him from behind. Anakin tried to calm his heartbeat, feeling in the Force if Obi-Wan had yet awoken. Anakin exhaled softly; no, he was still asleep. Anakin gently began to extract himself, but before he pulled away, he hesitated. Unable to stop himself, Anakin pressed his face against the back of Obi-Wan’s head, inhaling deeply. He smelled so good, clean from his shower, and there was another scent there that Anakin could only describe as _Obi-Wan_. 

Anakin felt his cock pulse in his sleeping pants, his morning wood pressing against Obi-Wan’s ass which was nuzzled perfectly into his groin. Anakin extracted himself gently from his master’s warm body before he could do anything foolish. 

He went to the refresher and brushed his teeth, and then washed his face with cold water. He willed his erection to go away as he walked back into the room to dress for the day. He looked at Obi-Wan as he pulled on his undertunic, still sleeping peacefully. Anakin’s chest tightened; a part of him wished that this could be his reality every morning. He shook the thought out of his head and made his way downstairs to begin cooking breakfast.

@@@

They spent the second day enveloping themselves again within nature. They hiked to a salt cave and enjoyed the silence that could only be found inside such a natural chamber, and then they set off to find one of the natural hot springs located all across the planet. Their conversation flowed easily enough, but Anakin still felt a slight tension between them that he couldn’t seem to shake.

They got lost a couple of times, Anakin’s map-reading skills made less effective by the forests which looked largely similar. As they were making their way back to the cabin before sunset, they happened upon one of the hot springs by chance.

“How lucky,” Anakin said with mirth, turning away from Obi-Wan as he disrobed. When he turned back towards the spring, he found that his mentor had somehow undressed even faster and was waiting for him in the water. His back was turned from his student to give him privacy, and Anakin had to bite his tongue to refrain from giving him permission to look. He stepped into the spring and found that the temperature was perfectly hot against his skin.

He sunk down into the water and couldn’t stifle his groan at the pleasure that washed up his spine. Obi-Wan glanced at him, raising his eyebrow in amusement.

“Enjoying yourself?” He asked with humor, and Anakin sunk further down into the spring until only his shoulders remained above the water.

“Very much so,” he replied, leaning heavily against the embankment and closing his eyes. The spring water was like a soothing blanket against his skin. “I could honestly stay in here for the rest of the night.”

“Hmm, that is a tempting thought,” Obi-Wan agreed, only a few feet away from his student. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the relaxing warmth.

“You know, I saw the strangest sight at the Temple the day before we left,” Anakin began conversationally, suddenly remembering. He’d been meaning to bring up this topic to his mentor, but had kept forgetting. Obi-Wan hummed for him to continue. “Master Windu was escorting Okhiren out of the Temple in binds.” Obi-Wan chuckled at this, and Anakin opened his eyes to look at his mentor’s pleased look.

“Yes, I’m sure that was a strange sight. I highly doubt you’ll ever seen Okhiren again,” Obi-Wan said with an air of knowing.

“He was being arrested, right? And you know why?” Anakin said, sitting up a little more fully now. Obi-Wan nodded, head tipped back and eyes still closed in his relaxation.

“I was the one who had him arrested.” When he didn’t continue, Anakin impatiently said,

“Go on.”

Obi-Wan laughed and finally opened his eyes to look at his student. His cheeks were flushed with the heat from the spring. He just looked at him for a moment, as if unsure how much to divulge.

“Master, please tell me,” Anakin urged, the anticipation gnawing at him. Obi-Wan sighed deeply and said,

“A few nights ago, Okhiren and I went out for a drink. He became quite inebriated and confessed to me that he gave one of his students a poor evaluation just because he refused to sleep with him. I didn’t report to the Council immediately because I wanted to be certain that this was the truth, so I approached the student when I could and asked for his version of events.”

“And he told you that it was true,” Anakin guessed. Obi-Wan nodded.

“The Council was obviously not happy with these news. He will be exiled indefinitely,” Obi-Wan said, sounding wholly unconcerned. 

“Good, that man was a creep,” Anakin replied, briefly remembering his touch and shuddering in unease. Obi-Wan was silent for a moment. Then he said,

“I still have trouble believing that you fell into his bed willingly.”

Anakin flushed in embarrassed, not expecting the comment. “I-I could say the same thing to you,” he shot back. Obi-Wan’s eyebrows shot up at this, and then he hummed, saying,

“So he told you about that, did he? I’m not surprised. That was ages ago.”

“Was he more handsome in his youth?” Anakin asked, not quite believing that they were having this conversation. Obi-Wan chuckled.

“Not noticeably, no. I shared his bed because I knew I would never develop feelings for Okhiren. He would only ever be a way for me to release tension and deal with my hormones,” he explained easily. He gave Anakin a pointed look. “Now, you tell me why you went home with him that night.”

Anakin laughed nervously, sinking down into the water. There was no way he would tell Obi-Wan the truth, that he’d only went home with Okhiren with hopes that the instructor would tell him more about Obi-Wan’s past sex life. When he didn’t immediately speak, Obi-Wan said,

“Okhiren told me something interesting about that night when we went out for drinks, but I couldn’t tell if he was being truthful or not.”

Oh no. Anakin contemplated drowning himself right now. Inwardly terrified, he said, “What did he tell you?” What was that glint in his master’s eye? Was it enjoyment? Was he enjoying watching his student squirm?

“He said that you begged for him to tell you about his past engagements with me,” Obi-Wan said knowingly. He didn’t sound upset. Anakin peaked at him, his face red from more than just the hot spring. “Is that true, Anakin?”

Anakin couldn’t speak. He nodded minutely, wondering if his master would have mercy and allow him to drown himself in peace. 

“Do you still wish to know me in that way?” Obi-Wan asked quietly, and Anakin was sure that he’d misheard.

“What did you say?” Anakin said in barely more than a whisper, heart beating hard in his chest. Obi-Wan pushed off from the embankment and then moved closer to his student, getting right into his space as he pressed his knees on either side of Anakin and then pressed his hands against the embankment above Anakin, his arms like a cage. He towered over Anakin who was struggling to breathe.

“Anakin, I need to know if you still harbor desire for me,” Obi-Wan commanded, holding his gaze. Anakin’s head was spinning; he must be hallucinating from the heat. 

“Why are you torturing me? You already know the answer, Master,” Anakin breathed, feeling entirely too vulnerable underneath Obi-Wan’s searching eyes.

“I need to hear you say it,” he insisted, leaning down closer, invading his apprentice’s space even more. “I need you to tell me that you still want me.” Anakin swallowed thickly, trying to search his mentor’s feelings through their bond. Obi-Wan wasn’t letting him in yet. Defeated, Anakin surrendered.

“Yes, Master, I still want you,” he admitted with a whisper, and he saw the heat flash in his master’s eyes before Obi-Wan leaned down and kissed him. Anakin whimpered, wanting but deeply confused. Was this some sort of cruel test? Obi-Wan must have felt his confusion through their bond, because he briefly pulled back to say,

“Anakin, I want you too,” before capturing his lips again. Anakin raised his hands from the water to thread them through Obi-Wan’s hair, pulling him closer as he returned his kisses fiercely. Was this really happening? He couldn’t believe this was happening. He sucked on Obi-Wan’s lips, his tongue, craving more as he pulled him impossibly closer.

“Why now?” He gasped out when Obi-Wan moved lower and pressed burning kisses to his jaw and throat, his hands still pressed to the embankment though Anakin ached for his touch. Anakin trailed his own hands down, down Obi-Wan’s spine, over his ribs, his hips—

“I was going to surprise you with this on your graduation night, but this vacation has made you too tempting,” Obi-Wan murmured against his ear, reaching down and grabbing his student’s hands only to pin them to either side of the embankment. He kissed Anakin on the mouth again, smiling against his lips when Anakin pushed hard against his hands.

“‘With this’?” Anakin repeated, breathless. “Is ‘this’ just a make-out session? Let me touch you.” Obi-Wan smirked at him. 

“No, Anakin, ‘this’ is not just a make-out session,” he said, and the insinuation in his voice had Anakin completely hard embarrassingly fast. He kissed Anakin deeply. When he pulled back, Anakin felt dizzy. “This is a gift. But this is the only time this will happen; this is the only time we will ever do this. Do you understand?” 

“What?” Anakin asked softly. “Why?”

“Because it’s a gift, nothing more,” Obi-Wan said, holding his student’s gaze. Anakin understood; this wouldn’t change their relationship. This wouldn’t change Obi-Wan’s feelings for him.

“You’re making me agree to this _after_ you start kissing me?” Anakin asked incredulously, and there was guilt in Obi-Wan’s responding smile.

“I’m sorry; you made me momentarily forget,” he said, sounding entirely unapologetic, and he leaned in to kiss Anakin again but remembered that he yet to agree to his terms. “Do you understand that this is the only time?”

“I want a whole night,” Anakin said, and Obi-Wan’s eyes flashed dangerously. “Please.”

“You’re greedy,” Obi-Wan murmured, at once exasperated and amused. And undeniably turned on as he leaned in to kiss Anakin dizzy one more time. When he pulled back, he conceded. “One night. Do you understand?”

“Yes, now please let me touch you,” Anakin said, squirming in his hold.

“Mmm,” Obi-Wan hummed as he pressed quick kisses all across his jaw. “Be patient, let me enjoy myself….” He mumbled as he kissed his chin, both corners of his mouth, and then finally his lips again. Anakin moaned, finally ceasing his struggle against his mentor’s grip, pliant under his skilled mouth. He wanted everything Obi-Wan had to offer to him. Obi-Wan looked very pleased when he moved away. “So good, my sweet Anakin. Tilt your head back.”

Anakin did so obediently, and Obi-Wan laid biting kisses from his jaw to his collarbones. Anakin moaned, loving the feeling but wanting so much more. He was hard and Obi-Wan was already naked in front of him. “Master... I wanna suck you off,” He requested, the heat from the spring seemingly adding to his lightheadedness. 

“So eager,” Obi-Wan murmured right below his ear, moving to grasp both of Anakin’s wrists in one hand. He then trailed his free hand below the water, skimming his fingers over Anakin’s stomach, caressing his thigh. “I’m going to take care of you first,” he said, sliding his hand around his erect cock. 

“Oh…” Anakin breathed softly, his hips pulsing hard against his mentor’s perfect grip. The water made the slide easy as Obi-Wan stroked his cock and continued to press soft kisses to his collarbones. Anakin let his head roll back, loving the stimulation, loving that his master was finally touching him. “I’ve wanted this for so long,” he whimpered.

Obi-Wan rubbed his thumb over his slit and smiled wickedly as Anakin whined. “I know you have, young one.” He stroked his hand lower and then fondled his balls, rolling them between his skilled fingers. Anakin gasped, his body even more sensitive from the heat. Obi-Wan shifted on his knees and told him, “I’m going to let go of your hands now, but you’re not allowed to touch me yet.”

Anakin just nodded, would say okay to almost anything as long as Obi-Wan kept going. Obi-Wan released his hands and Anakin let them drop to his sides. Obi-Wan pulled Anakin down a little lower into the spring, tilting his hips as he pushed his knee up and then settled a hand on the back of his thigh. He pressed his thigh against his torso and then Obi-Wan trailed his fingers down further, underneath his sac.

“Ah, please,” Anakin moaned before he even touched him, and Obi-Wan stilled momentarily, his grip tight on his thigh as if resisting a sudden impulse. He held his gaze and leaned forward, kissing him deeply as he rubbed the pads of his fingers across Anakin’s hole. Anakin whimpered against his lips, arousal twisting low in his gut as his master circled his fingers teasingly. “Mmm, please fuck me, Master,” he pleaded when Obi-Wan pulled back to look at him.

“We’ll get there,” Obi-Wan promised, laying a wet kiss against his jaw as he felt along his tight rim. Anakin whimpered, struggling to remain obedient as he ached to touch his master. 

“I want you now,” Anakin breathed, his cock pulsing hard against his stomach. Obi-Wan looked so good leaning over him, his lips red and wet from their rough kissing, his eyes dark with lust. “I want you inside me right now, please…” he whispered, shifting and spreading his legs wider. Obi-Wan exhaled sharply and pressed his fingers harder against his hole, the hand on Anakin’s thigh tightening almost painfully.

“Patience,” he whispered, stealing a kiss from his mouth. He groaned softly when Anakin nipped at his lips. “We don’t have any lube here,” he stated, even as he finally shifted forward and rubbed the head of his cock over Anakin’s twitching hole. “Oh…” he breathed, his hips pulsing lightly.

“I can take it,” Anakin said, no longer able to resist running his hands greedily over Obi-Wan’s strong arms. “I want you now… open me up with your cock…” he begged, heady with his lust.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan hissed, a warning and a prayer, rocking his hips. The tip of his cock pressed hard against Anakin’s rim, nearly breaching his hole. 

“Please Master… I can take it,” Anakin promised, one hand caressing his cheek and jaw, pulling Obi-Wan in for another sloppy kiss. He’d never been more turned on in his life, intoxicated from his mentor’s shared desire. He could feel how hard Obi-Wan’s dick was straining against him; he knew he was barely holding back from filling him up then and there.

“My sweet, dangerous Anakin,” Obi-Wan whispered as he pulled away from his student. Anakin began to protest but he paused when Obi-Wan stood, the water leveling at his hips. His hard cock stood tall and Anakin felt his mouth flood with saliva as Obi-Wan towered above him. Obi-Wan had other ideas, however, as he pulled Anakin to his feet as well and then lifted him onto up onto the embankment.

“Master…” he breathed, shivering from the cool air as he watched Obi-Wan sink back down onto his knees, his head level with Anakin’s straining dick. Anakin parted his thighs, swallowing thickly and setting a shaking hand into his master’s hair. Obi-Wan kissed his knee, the inside of his thigh, his eyes full of promise as he glanced up at his student. 

“You’re beautiful,” Obi-Wan whispered, wrapping his hand around Anakin’s cock and stroking him a few times, pulling his foreskin away from his head. Anakin squirmed, precum beading at his tip just from the anticipation, and Obi-Wan leaned forward, licking it up with his hot tongue.

“Nnn, haa…” Anakin moaned, body shaking from more than just the cold. Obi-Wan held his gaze as he laved the head of his cock and tongued his sensitive slit before closing his lips around his crown. “Master…” Anakin whimpered, his balls already drawing up tightly at the feel of Obi-Wan’s wet mouth wrapped around his cock.

Obi-Wan stroked his shaft and suckled lightly on his head, his eyes slipping shut as he sunk down further on Anakin’s cock. Anakin clutched his hair and pulsed his hips against his mouth, soft moans and whimpers falling from his lips. Obi-Wan’s beard scratched along his thighs and it just heightened his need.

“Your mouth feels so good…” Anakin moaned, so close to that edge. Obi-Wan’s hand trailed lowered, palming Anakin’s balls as he took more of his cock into his mouth. Anakin sighed roughly, nearly losing his mind when Obi-Wan took him all the way down, his throat closing like a vice around the head of his cock. “Fuck,” Anakin hissed, hips jerking hard, and Obi-Wan squeezed his balls lightly, perfectly, moaning around his cock like he loved feeling it pulse against his tongue.

Anakin’s orgasm crashed over him before he could warn his mentor, nearly screaming as his cock jerked and shot his load into Obi-Wan’s mouth. Obi-Wan kept his lips wrapped tightly around him and massaged his balls, milking him and drawing out his pleasure. Anakin was shaking, his whole body buzzing as he tried to catch his breath.

“Master, ohh…” he whined, his cock so sensitive as Obi-Wan lightly tongued his slit clean before finally pulling away. Anakin caressed his cheeks with quivering hands, groaning weakly. Obi-Wan pulled him back into the water, holding him flush against his body as he kissed him deeply.

Anakin whimpered as Obi-Wan tilted his head back and let him taste his cum. His cock was hard and twitching against Anakin’s abdomen, and despite literally just coming, Anakin felt his own dick beginning to swell again. He swallowed his share of cum and stroked his hand between their bodies, feeling Obi-Wan’s hard stomach and then finally his cock. Obi-Wan groaned against his mouth, allowing the touch for just a moment before lightly pushing his student back.

“Get out and grab your clothes,” Obi-Wan ordered, his voice hoarse from having Anakin’s dick in his throat. Anakin shivered, a wave of fresh arousal pulsing in his groin. He wanted to return the favor and suck his master dry, but he knew Obi-Wan wouldn’t allow that just yet. They climbed out of the hot spring, steam rolling off their skin as they gathered their clothes. Anakin stared at his master, his cock twitching as he eyed the thick length of Obi-Wan’s dick curving invitingly against his stomach. 

He couldn’t resist crowding into his space and running his hands along his sides and over his hips. Obi-Wan exhaled deeply, tilting his head back as Anakin mouthed at his throat and wrapped his hand around his hard dick. Anakin moaned against his skin, loving the heavy weight and the smooth skin of his cock. Obi-Wan’s hands came up to squeeze and knead his ass, fingers brushing tantalizingly between his cheeks.

“Anakin, I won’t be able to stop if you keep touching me,” he warned, sounding almost helpless as his student continued to palm his cock.

“Don’t stop,” Anakin breathed, running his lips along his beard. “Take me right here, push me down and fuck me right now.”

Anakin cried out at the harsh slap of Obi-Wan’s hand against his ass. He was so shocked by the pain that he let Obi-Wan slip away from him without a single protest.

“I told you, that will come later,” Obi-Wan said as he began to slip on his underwear. Anakin bit his tongue, refraining from making a remark as he rubbed his hand over the ghost of his slap. His mentor’s cock strained obscenely against the thin material of his underwear, and Anakin sighed longingly at the view before obediently pulling on his own underwear and gathering his clothes. 

Their cabin was thankfully less than a mile away, but the walk was torturous as Obi-Wan denied his student from touching him. All of Anakin’s fantasies surrounding his mentor was filling his mind and making it hard to breathe, and he couldn’t stop staring at his body beside of him. Part of him believed that he must be dreaming; he’d given up all hope that Obi-Wan would ever desire him in the same way. 

The waiting must have been equally maddening for Obi-Wan, because he pushed him against the door before they’d made it inside. He pulled Anakin tightly against his body and kissed him silly, grinding their hips together and groaning harshly at the friction. Anakin kissed him back just as passionately, wanting more, wanting all of his mentor. Obi-Wan pulled away with a shuddering breath and let Anakin lead the way to the bedroom.

Anakin thanked his past self for booking a honeymoon cabin; he pulled open the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. He threw it on the bed and then laid back on the sheets, pulling Obi-Wan on top of him greedily.

“I want you so bad,” Anakin whispered, and Obi-Wan silenced him with his mouth, his tongue brushing against Anakin’s as he settled over him warmly. Anakin spread his legs and cradled Obi-Wan’s hips with his thighs, moaning softly as his mentor rocked against him. They were both hard and straining in their underwear, and Obi-Wan quickly pulled off his garment before doing the same for his student. 

He leaned back and exhaled harshly as he stared down at Anakin’s body laid bare before him. He lined up his cock with Anakin’s and wrapped his hand loosely around them, a drop of precum sliding down his dick at just the sight. He reached for the lube and spread some over his fingers before returning his hand to their cocks and stroking.

“Master…” Anakin pleaded, his whole body tensing at the stimulation. He was burning up all over, his mind a haze of need and desire as he stared up at Obi-Wan, who seemed mesmerized as he watched Anakin lose all coherent thought. His hand felt so good, so warm and rough, and his cock was hot and smooth against his, the two sensations making Anakin ache so wonderfully.

“You need to tell me now if you want me to stop, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, even as he started rocking his hips down. “If not, I’m going to fuck you.”

“Yes, oh Force, please fuck me Master,” Anakin breathed, voice high pitched with his desperation. He pulled Obi-Wan down against his body, kissing him breathlessly and running his hands over his broad back, his arms, his sides, his thighs. He rolled his hips up, reveling in Obi-Wan’s groan against his lips. Obi-Wan bore down against him and grinded hard, snaking his hands around his hips and pulling him taught against his lower body as he snapped his hips. Obi-Wan shuddered and turned his head, mouthing wetly at the skin below Anakin’s ear.

“I’ve wanted you for too long, my dear Anakin,” he whispered, sighing warmly as he worked his cock against the hollow of Anakin’s hip. “You have no idea how maddening it was, to resist taking you myself as I watched and learned of your other lovers,” he confessed, stroking his fingers over Anakin’s jutting hipbones. He finally lowered his shields, let Anakin feel his emotions through their Force bond.

Anakin gasped, undulating beneath Obi-Wan as his words and feelings resonated within him. He’d wanted Anakin just as Anakin had wanted him. His intense desire and pleasure intertwined with Anakin’s own longing and headiness, the Force energy surrounding them electric and intoxicating. 

“Master…” Anakin breathed, taking one of his hands from his hip and sliding it down over the swell of his ass. He bit his lip as Obi-Wan pulled back to watch his face as he rubbed his fingers between his cleft, teasingly brushing over his hole. He shifted his leg up, giving his mentor greater access, and he moaned appreciatively when Obi-Wan pressed harder against his sensitive rim. “I never gave any of them this,” he said softly, “This part of me has always belonged to you, Master…”

“ _Anakin_ ,” Obi-Wan whispered, a wave of lust rolling through their bond. He kissed his chest, the pulse point in his throat, before leaning up to kiss his lips sloppily. He pulled back, angled his head and kissed him again, and then again, quickly stealing the breath from his student. “Turn over and lift your hips,” he ordered, backing up to give him space.

Anakin complied without objection, rolling over and lifting his ass into the air, his erratic pulse loud in his ears. Obi-Wan reached for a pillow and placed it beneath his hips, allowing Anakin to lay comfortably against the sheets. Anakin buried his head in the crook of his arm, breathing deeply as he waited for Obi-Wan to touch him. His master spread his legs with his hands and then settled over him, his knees hugging the outside of Anakin’s thighs as he caressed his lower back and ass. 

Anakin felt his weight lean to one side and then the sound of a cap snapping open. Anakin swallowed thickly and rubbed his cock against the pillow, the anticipation exciting and maddening at once. And then Obi-Wan was spreading apart his cheeks with one hand, and used his other to slick Anakin’s hole with cool oil. Anakin gasped and fisted the sheets in his hands, the slippery feeling of Obi-Wan’s fingers so good against his sensitive nerves. Obi-Wan hummed and circled his hole a few times, massaging his rim with his thumb. He then finally breached his rim with his thumb, pressing in only to the first knuckle.

“Ah, mmm…” Anakin moaned, his head swimming. Obi-Wan applied light pressure as he pressed inside a little further, rubbing the pad of his thumb against Anakin’s walls.

“Force, you are so tight,” he hissed, sinking his thumb inside deeper. Anakin cried out as he brushed against a very sensitive spot inside, his cock pulsing hard between his stomach and his pillow. He guessed his mentor was pushing against his prostate. Obi-Wan pressed harder against the spot, drawing a wanton moan from his student and he leaned down to kiss his lower back.

“Give me more,” Anakin said, rocking his hips in invitation. Obi-Wan pulled out his thumb and then pressed in a finger, sinking down to the second knuckle in one stroke. “Ah!” Anakin gasped, squirming at the alien stimulation as Obi-Wan withdrew and pressed in, withdrew and pressed in, a taste of things to come. He sunk his finger in all the way and Anakin keened, panting harshly against the sheets. Obi-Wan pumped his finger a few times, allowing Anakin to adapt to the new sensation, before adding another finger. Anakin bit his lip as his rim stretched around his mentor’s thick fingers, the burn somewhat diminishing his pleasure. 

“Relax, Anakin. I need you to loosen up for me,” Obi-Wan said breathlessly, rocking his fingers gently. Anakin drew in deep breaths and focused on relaxing under his touch, focusing on the heat in his balls as Obi-Wan opened him up. Obi-Wan leaned over him and laid gentle kisses along his shoulders. “I’m going to try and make this good for you, but your first time might not be very pleasurable,” he stated, scissoring his fingers as he prepared Anakin for his cock.

“Mmm, I just want to make you feel good, Master…” Anakin replied, writhing when Obi-Wan pushed a third finger inside. The initial stretch was painful, but the burn eased as his mentor skillfully loosened his hole. “I want you to fuck me with your big cock and come inside me,” he continued breathily, sucking Obi-Wan’s fingers into his body.

Obi-Wan pulled his fingers out swiftly, leaving Anakin feeling strangely empty as he turned him onto his back and settled between his legs. Anakin stared up at him, drinking in the sight of his flushed mentor, the sweat glistening on his brow and the hard cock between his legs. He whined when Obi-Wan shoved all three fingers back inside, rubbing deliciously against his prostate. 

“You have a filthy mouth on you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said as if scolding, but so hard against his thigh as he rubbed against him. His cock left a trail of precum on Anakin’s skin, and Anakin panted from the heat surrounding their bodies. 

“Why don’t you come up here and shut me up?” Anakin challenged, licking his plump lips when Obi-Wan stilled his fingers. Without a word, Obi-Wan pulled his fingers out and crawled up Anakin’s body, trailing his hot mouth along his stomach and ribcage and neck. He kissed him senseless, swallowing his eager moans, and then moved higher until his knees were straddling Anakin’s shoulders.

Anakin set his hands on his mentor’s thighs, his mouth once again watering with Obi-Wan’s cock so near his lips. Obi-Wan took his cock in hand, his other hand threading through his student’s short hair and tilting his head back. His excitement and lust were palpable through their bond, and he lightly smacked the head of his cock against Anakin’s glistening lips a few times, groaning lowly as Anakin opened up his mouth. 

“Stick your tongue out, flat,” he commanded, voice tight with need. Anakin looked into his eyes, unbelievably turned on as he complied, and he moaned eagerly when Obi-Wan rubbed his cock against his tongue and smeared his precum over his taste buds. Obi-Wan trailed his hand down, gripping Anakin’s jaw and urging him to open his mouth wide. He moved his hips forward, edging his cock into his student’s awaiting mouth. “Now, suck me,” he said, breathing hard when Anakin closed his lips over his teeth and began sucking on his cock.

Anakin shut his eyes, focusing on the satisfying weight of Obi-Wan’s cock on his tongue, the primal taste of his precum, the smell of his skin. How often had he fantasized about his master fucking his mouth? Obi-Wan rocked against his face, cradling his jaw as he pumped his cock in and out, in and out. Anakin swirled his tongue across his frenulum and his mentor moaned, his hips stuttering as if he were stopping himself from fucking into Anakin’s throat. 

“So good, Anakin, oh…” he breathed, thrusting a few more times before he pulled out altogether and shifted back, reaching again for the lube as he reclaimed his position between his student’s thighs. Anakin spread his legs wide for him, watching with bated breath as Obi-Wan slicked his cock. Anakin whined when Obi-Wan inserted his three fingers again, giving him one last good stretch before shifting forward.

“Yes, please, oh Master,” Anakin whimpered, his untouched cock twitching hard against his stomach as Obi-Wan lined up. Obi-Wan stroked his own cock a few times, watching Anakin’s hole clench around nothing as he waited for him. He took the head of his cock and rubbed it up and down across Anakin’s hole, the tip catching against his rim but never pressing inside. Anakin whined again, pleading, “Stop teasing me.”

Obi-Wan chuckled darkly, but the smile fell from his face as soon as he began pressing earnestly against Anakin’s hole. He pushed forward slowly, groaning with Anakin when his tip pressed past his taut rim. He filled his hole, his features going slack as Anakin’s heat engulfed his aching cock. Constant little moans fell from Anakin’s lips as his mentor’s cock stretched his hole wide, opening him up more deeply than his fingers ever could.

“ _Force_ , Anakin, haa…” Obi-Wan groaned, breathing hard when his hips were finally flush against Anakin’s ass. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he lingered there, his entire cock buried deep inside his student’s body. Anakin had his head tilted back, his eyes closed tightly as he adjusted to his mentor’s thick length. Through their bond, he could feel Obi-Wan’s intense, carnal pleasure and he reveled in it, loving that his mentor was getting off on using his hole. Obi-Wan leaned down, covering Anakin’s body with his own, swallowing Anakin’s resulting moan as his cock shifted inside of him. He held his face in his hands, stroking over his cheeks and jaw tenderly as they traded wet kisses. 

“You can move now, Master,” Anakin whispered against his lips, the painful stretch finally transitioning into a satisfying fullness. Obi-Wan hummed against his mouth, rocking his hips minutely, grinding his cock against his insides. 

“Mmm, I don’t think I can,” Obi-Wan replied, stilling his hips. He kissed Anakin’s chin and jaw, explaining, “I feel like I’ll come as soon as I start moving.”

Anakin moaned excitedly at the admission, arousal drowning out any other thoughts besides _Obi-Wan_. He pulled his mentor closer to him and pressed his face against his neck, breathing in the intimate scent of his sweat and lust. 

“I want you to come inside me,” he said against his skin, kissing up to his ear and sucking on his earlobe. “I want you to empty your balls inside my ass,” he whispered in his ear, spilling more precum as Obi-Wan shuddered above him and swore. A thought came to his mind and Anakin felt it through their bond before he could hide it. Obi-Wan moved back, his cock dragging deliciously across Anakin’s nerves as he settled back on his knees. “Say it, Master,” he said, tone pleading as Obi-Wan stared down at him heatedly.

“ _Slut_ ,” Obi-Wan hissed through his teeth, taking Anakin’s straining cock in his hand and stroking him roughly. Anakin cried out, a wave of pleasure crashing over him and threatening to take him under as his master thumbed his wet slit. Finally, _finally_ , Obi-Wan started pumping his hips, letting go of Anakin as he began thrusting his cock in and out of his hole, in and out, in and out. 

“Yes, _yes_ , oh please… oh fuck me,” Anakin whined, voice pathetically high pitched as his balls drew up tightly against his body. He threw his head back and writhed beneath his mentor, moving with him as Obi-Wan stretched him out again and again. He felt so good as he fucked him, the friction winding him tighter and tighter. Anakin had wanted this for so long, had wanted this from Obi-Wan for years, for him to pleasure himself with Anakin’s body. The new sensations were so much, they were…

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said softly, stilling his hips as he brushed his fingers over Anakin’s cheek. Anakin blinked, realizing that a few tears had slipped from his eyes. “Are you hurt?” Obi-Wan asked, pulling out of his body completely. Anakin shivered at the loss and shook his head.

“No, I’m just… overwhelmed,” he replied, wiping at his eyes. He breathed shakily, his chest warm with affection when he felt Obi-Wan’s concern. Obi-Wan slid his hand over his hip and kissed the inside of his knee, searching Anakin’s feelings. “Please keep going,” Anakin pleaded, and Obi-Wan leaned up to kiss him sweetly on the mouth.

“You’re sure you want to continue?” He asked, caressing his stomach and ribcage softly. His cock was glistening against Anakin’s stomach, no doubt painful by this point. Anakin nodded, kissing him with fervor. When they pulled apart, Obi-Wan said, “I want you on your stomach.”

Anakin bit his lip, the commanding tone putting him right back into his headspace of desire. He turned over, rubbing his cheek against the sheets as he lifted his hips for his mentor. Obi-Wan gripped his hip tightly, rubbing the head of his cock against Anakin’s rim briefly before pushing back inside. They both moaned heatedly, the Force energy around them igniting with their passion for each other.

“Fuck, Anakin, you are so _tight_ ,” Obi-Wan breathed, smacking his hips hard against Anakin’s ass as he bottomed out. Anakin groaned, rocking back against him, his own cock bouncing beneath him, untouched. He moved to jerk himself off, but Obi-Wan pushed his hand away. “You’ll come when I tell you to.” 

“Ah, mmm…” Anakin whimpered, his cock pulsing so hard that he was sure he was about to disobey his mentor. He felt so close, already teetering on the edge as Obi-Wan fucked him. Obi-Wan pistoned his hips, his pace unforgiving as he fucked his cock in and out of Anakin’s hole, sheathing himself completely on every down thrust. His breaths were marked by desperate little groans as he neared his release, the hand on Anakin’s hip tightening almost painfully as he pulled him back to meet his thrusts. 

“Oh, Anakin,” Obi-Wan moaned, his pace faltering as he began pumping erratically.

“Come inside me, please Master,” Anakin begged, “Fill me up.”

“I’m going to,” Obi-Wan grunted, hips stuttering. “ _Fuck_ , I’m coming inside you Anakin,” he breathed, hips slapping hard against Anakin as his cock jerked inside of his ass. He gasped and shook, pulling Anakin tight against him as he buried himself as deeply as he could and released inside. He moaned, grinding hard as he filled his student up with his cum, riding out the waves of his orgasm. Anakin’s tight rim milked him dry, and Anakin himself was moaning as if he was the one who just climaxed.

“Ah, haa… oh Master,” was all he could breathe out, rocking back against him, his hole feeling so wet and so used. He loved the feeling, loved the heat of their joining as Obi-Wan panted and slowly pulled out. Anakin gasped when Obi-Wan leaned back, his hole feeling empty. Obi-Wan was breathing hard and stroking his fingers over his hip, and when Anakin looked back over his shoulder, he found him staring at his rim.

“So perfect, Anakin,” he whispered, reverent as he spread his cheeks with one hand and stared at his gaping hole. Anakin whimpered, could already feel his warm cum beginning to drip out of his ass. Obi-Wan leaned up on his knees, and Anakin gasped when he felt the head of his cock press against his rim. He was still hard. “You love my cock, don’t you?” Obi-Wan said as he sank back into his wrecked hole, forcing his cum back inside.

“Yes! Oh, ahh…” Anakin cried out, precum dribbling down from his cock onto the sheets. Obi-Wan thrust into him roughly, his slide made smoother with his cum. “I love your big cock, Master,” he whined, delirious, his balls aching so badly. “Please, I need to come… oh…”

“Mmm, I know you do, sweetheart,” Obi-Wan whispered, snapping his hips a few more times before stilling and pulling out. Anakin whimpered, clenching around nothing, and Obi-Wan rolled him over onto his back. Anakin breathed brokenly, watching as Obi-Wan settled on his stomach between his legs. Obi-Wan wrapped his hand around Anakin’s wet cock and Anakin gasped, his hips jerking hard.

“Oh, ohhh…” Anakin moaned, so close, so close. Obi-Wan watched him, looking extremely pleased at the moaning mess Anakin had become, and he leaned down to lave and suck on the skin of his balls. Obi-Wan stroked his shaft slowly, rubbing his thumb along the sensitive vein on the underside. Mercifully, he said,

“You may come, Anakin,” and then he sucked one of his balls into his wet mouth and stroked his fingers hard over the head of his cock. Anakin cried out, his orgasm crashing over him, so intense as it spread from his groin all the way through his body. He jerked in Obi-Wan’s hand and spurted over his stomach, his hips rocking weakly as Obi-Wan thumbed his frenulum and massaged his sac with his tongue.

“Mmm, ahh…” Anakin breathed, shaking, his dick totally numb when Obi-Wan finally let go and rose up to lean over Anakin and kiss his lips. Anakin moaned into his mouth and pulled him down closer, reveling in the feel of Obi-Wan’s slick, hot body pressing into his own. Obi-Wan sucked on his lips and then trailed his mouth lower, licking the sweat from the hollow of his throat and biting softly at his collarbones. Anakin ran his fingers through his mentor’s hair, his entire body buzzing with warmth.

Obi-Wan rolled over and settled on his back, not complaining as Anakin immediately moved to lay his head against his chest and cuddle up against him. Through their bond, Anakin could feel that his mentor was sated and completely relaxed, and it filled Anakin with giddiness to know that he’d given him that satisfaction. Obi-Wan stroked his fingers absently down Anakin’s arm, reaching and pulling a blanket over their cooling bodies.

“You said that you would give me a whole night,” Anakin reminded him as he felt the tiredness wash over his mentor. His own eyes felt heavy after such an intense fuck, but he knew he could get hard again in just minutes if he tried. 

“Yes, and it is early in the night, dear one,” Obi-Wan replied and then yawned. “I’m not young like you, Anakin; it will take some time before I can go again. Let’s rest for a bit,” he said softly, placing a tender kiss atop Anakin’s head. Anakin bit his tongue, knowing not to push it. Obi-Wan was already being generous and allowing at least a second round tonight. 

Anakin listened to his slowing heartbeat and breathing as Obi-Wan drifted into a light sleep, not allowing himself to do the same lest he sleep through the night. He stroked his hand softly over Obi-Wan’s chest, over his stomach, his sides. He was glad that Obi-Wan was sleeping and unaware of the emotions rolling through Anakin at that moment. He felt more than just affection and desire for his mentor. He tried to stomp the feelings down, afraid that Obi-Wan would learn of them and refuse to ever touch him again.

Instead, he traced patterns over Obi-Wan’s skin and replayed their evening over and over in his head, trying to memorize every touch, every kiss, every thrust of his master’s cock inside of him. He thought that maybe after having him once and finally knowing his touch, his lust for his master would be sated. Surely, this is what Obi-Wan had hoped for. But now Anakin wanted him even more, and he knew he would keep wanting him even if he never touched him again. And after tonight, Obi-Wan would likely never touch him again. So he needed to make the most of it.

He allowed Obi-Wan to sleep for an hour. The moons were shining high outside their windows, reminding Anakin of his ticking clock.

He rolled on top of Obi-Wan and began kissing his neck, sucking softly and making sure not leave a mark. His mentor roused from his slumber, a soft sound escaping his lips as Anakin moved lower to suck his nipple into his mouth.

“Mmm,” he nearly purred as Anakin bit the nub lightly before moving on, pushing the blanket away completely as he left kisses along his stomach and hips. “I must say, this is a delightful way to wake up,” he said, spreading his legs as Anakin smiled dangerously and settled between them. Anakin sucked a mark into the inside of his thigh, knowing no one would ever see it, and he felt a flash of heat course through him at Obi-Wan’s resulting gasp.

“Wouldn’t you like to wake up every morning with your cock in my mouth?” Anakin murmured, kissing the head of his still soft dick. “Because I would love to do that for you,” he offered, sucking Obi-Wan’s limp cock into his mouth. Obi-Wan moaned, hips twitching as he began to lengthen and swell behind Anakin’s teeth.

“Mm, I know you’d love to drink my cum every day,” he replied, settling a warm hand against the back of his student’s head. Anakin groaned around his cock, the possibility alone making him strain against the sheets. He knew Obi-Wan wasn’t serious, was merely going along with the fantasy, but Anakin still ached at the thought of pleasuring his master in such a way every single morning.

Anakin softly massaged his balls as Obi-Wan pulsed against his tongue, filling his mouth so satisfyingly. He flicked his eyes up, watching Obi-Wan watch him suck his cock. Anakin moaned around him and Obi-Wan gasped softly, using his hand to push and pull Anakin’s head, setting the pace. Anakin allowed it, would do anything to please his mentor, and the thought flowed through their bond. 

“Take my cock all the way down your throat,” Obi-Wan ordered, voice rough with pleasure as Anakin drooled around his dick. Anakin closed his eyes and focused, relaxing his throat and sliding down further. The head of his mentor’s dick hit the back of his throat and he gagged, pulling up and swirling his tongue around the slit as he calmed his breathing. He tried again, unwilling to fail his master, and ignored his gag reflex as he sunk all the way down until his lower lip was pressed against Obi-Wan’s balls. “ _Fuck_ , so good Anakin,” Obi-Wan groaned, his body taut with need.

Anakin held still for as long as he could, loving the snug fit of Obi-Wan’s dick in his throat. Obi-Wan loved it too, his hand a heavy weight against Anakin’s head as he kept him locked where he was. Finally, Anakin’s lungs were aching for air, so he swallowed around Obi-Wan’s thick cock and promptly gagged, and Obi-Wan moaned hotly above him, his hips rocking against his student’s lips. Anakin pulled off of his dick coughing, gasping in air as he fisted Obi-Wan’s wet cock and pumped him instead.

Obi-Wan pushed his hand away gently and then pulled Anakin up to his lips, his hands coming up to wipe the tears from his face as he kissed him heatedly. Anakin whined into his mouth, burning up in the best way, rubbing his dick against Obi-Wan’s hard stomach. Obi-Wan sucked on his tongue and pulled him closer, one of his hands moving to run along the swell of his ass. He pressed his fingers over Anakin’s swollen hole, and Anakin moaned in both pain and pleasure.

“You’re too sore to go again,” Obi-Wan stated, and it wasn’t a question. He moved his fingers away and Anakin shook his head adamantly, pulling up to reach for the lube. “I don’t want to hurt you, Anakin,” his mentor said softly, watching as Anakin poured oil over his own fingers. 

“What if I want you to hurt me?” Anakin breathed, reaching behind himself to circle his hole with his slick fingers. His rim was puffy and the part of his hole that hurt the most as he pushed a finger past the ring of muscle. His hips stuttered, features twisting as he adapted to the sting. He looked down at his mentor, and he could feel his conflict through their bond. His lust was warring with his concern, but he didn’t stop Anakin who quickly stretched himself with a second finger. “Oh…” Anakin gasped, a wave of pleasure rolling through him as he pressed against his prostate.

“You can’t blame me when you’re unable to sit tomorrow,” Obi-Wan said, conceding easily despite himself. He took Anakin’s cock in his hand and stroked him languidly as Anakin prepared himself, and his student moaned appreciatively. Obi-Wan’s eyes darkened as he said, “Come up here, Anakin.”

Anakin whimpered at his authoritative tone, pulling his fingers from his aching hole as he moved over Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan guided him with his hands on his hips, pulling him up until his cock was in his face. Obi-Wan licked at his wet tip and sucked the head of his cock into his mouth. Anakin nearly shouted, clutching at his mentor’s hair as his toes curled in pleasure. He couldn’t stop his hips from rocking forward and Obi-Wan let him, taking his cock into his throat like a pro. Anakin shuddered, feeling like he was already on that edge, Obi-Wan’s throat so tight and hot around his twitching dick. Anakin pulled his hips back, biting his lip as he forced himself down from that peak. He didn’t want to come so soon.

“Anakin, lift and hold your cock and balls against your body,” Obi-Wan ordered breathlessly, and Anakin was confused but he did as he was told. He palmed his cock and balls and pressed them up against his pelvis. Obi-Wan shifted down on the bed, laying flat against the sheets as he positioned his head.

“Oh fuck,” Anakin breathed, head spinning when he realized what Obi-Wan was about to do. “Master!” He cried out, shaking, as Obi-Wan grabbed his hips and pressed his hole down against his mouth. Obi-Wan swirled his wet tongue against his sore rim, laving it with broad strokes of his tongue. Anakin moaned, his cock jerking hard in his hand. Obi-Wan’s tongue felt _so good_ against his rim, at once soothing and stimulating. His beard brushed against Anakin’s cheeks and added to the sensation. “Nnn…” he groaned, struggling to stay still as Obi-Wan pointed his tongue and started prodding at his hole.

Anakin shuddered pleasurably when Obi-Wan forced his tongue past that tight ring of muscle, laving the inside of his rim with warm saliva. In and out, Obi-Wan fucked his sensitive hole with his tongue, and Anakin looked over his shoulder, groaning lowly at the sight. Obi-Wan was touching himself too, fisting his cock as he ate Anakin’s hole. Anakin whined, loving his mouth but needing more.

Obi-Wan pushed at his hips and Anakin rolled off to the side. His mentor then pulled him to his body and kissed him roughly, and Anakin let his lips fall open, moaning softly as Obi-Wan tongued his mouth. He tasted like the oil and it wasn’t bad, but Anakin would always accept his kisses, no matter where his mouth had been. Obi-Wan hummed against his lips, pleased with his student’s complete submission. Obi-Wan pulled away and panted, settling back against the pillows and watching Anakin.

Anakin grabbed the oil and quickly slicked Obi-Wan’s cock, smirking as his mentor rocked wantonly into his grip. 

“You’re going to ride my cock?” Obi-Wan asked breathily when Anakin hovered above him on his knees. 

“Yes,” Anakin breathed, rubbing more oil over his hole before positioning himself. “I’m going to bounce on your thick cock until you come inside me again,” he promised, taking Obi-Wan’s dick in his hand as he began to lower himself. He bit his lip when his mentor’s cock caught against his rim, moaning lowly as he slowly started to sink down.

“Anakin… oh…” Obi-Wan groaned quietly, his eyes transfixed on the place of their joining. Anakin cupped his cock and balls again, pulling them up as he leaned back a bit, giving Obi-Wan a clear view of his hole swallowing up his dick. Anakin winced as he sunk down lower, his rim stretching around the widest part of his mentor’s dick and burning. “Such a little slut for me, taking my cock even when your hole is sore from taking it earlier,” Obi-Wan breathed, his words belied by his fingers rubbing soothing circles over Anakin’s hips.

“Mmm, I just love your cock so much, Master,” he replied, panting harshly as he finally seated himself fully. “You feel so big inside of me…” he moaned, hanging his head and bracing his hands against Obi-Wan’s stomach as he leaned forward. He pulled his hips up, reveling in the slide of Obi-Wan’s smooth cock against his sensitive walls, and dropped back down, the burn diminishing as pleasure licked up his spine.

“And your tight little hole feels so good and so hot around my big cock,” Obi-Wan breathed, planting his feet against the mattress and thrusting his hips up experimentally. Anakin gasped and groaned, his hole tightening in surprise, and Obi-Wan groaned with him, doing it again.

“Oh.. ah…” Anakin moaned, began bouncing in earnest on his mentor’s cock and loving it as Obi-Wan rocked against him. Obi-Wan used his hands on his hips to move him as he liked, pressing him down hard every time he lifted his hips. “Nnn, fuck, oh fuck…” Anakin babbled, struggling to breathe as Obi-Wan completely took over and fucked into his hole, maneuvering his student as he wanted. Obi-Wan shifted him this way and that, fucking him with different angles until Anakin cried out and said, “Right there, right fucking there… oh please…” he whined, his balls tightening with his pleasure as Obi-Wan pounded his hole perfectly.

“You like it when I fuck you like this?” Obi-Wan said lowly, pulling Anakin’s ass down hard just as he pistoned up into his body. 

“I fucking love it,” Anakin gasped, whining as his cock slapped against his stomach with every thrust. He was spilling precum steadily, nearing that edge. He grinded down against Obi-Wan’s cock briefly before giving up his control, his body practically a ragdoll for Obi-Wan to use and to fuck and to empty his loads. The friction was so good, pushing him higher as his master fucked into him relentlessly. “Oh… please don’t come yet, Master… I’m— mmm…”

“You’re going to come on my cock?” Obi-Wan breathed excitedly, his hips pressing up impossibly harder on each thrust. Again and again, Obi-Wan stuffed his hole full of his cock. He was leaving bruises on Anakin’s hips as he forced him down hard, the sound of skin slapping against skin and their eager sounds filling the room. 

“Ohh… yes, ah, Master!” Anakin cried out, body drawing taut as Obi-Wan pistoned his cock hard and fast into his hole, brushing deliciously against his prostate with every thrust and pushing Anakin over that edge. Anakin groaned brokenly as his cock pulsed, busting across Obi-Wan’s stomach untouched, his warm cum shooting across his mentor’s skin. Obi-Wan rolled his hips gently, fucking him through it, watching raptly as Anakin shook and spilled his load.

“Oh, Anakin,” Obi-Wan breathed, stroking the head of Anakin’s wet cock and drawing out his bliss. Anakin whimpered and his eyes rolled back in ecstasy as intense waves of pleasure rolled through his cock and groin. Obi-Wan groaned, feeling his pleasure through their bond, and he leaned up, hugging Anakin’s body to his own as he continued to bounce him on his cock. “Anakin, what are you doing to me?” He whispered, groaning harshly as continued to rut against him.

Anakin whimpered, breathless and nearly incoherent. He grinded down against his mentor, trembling. Obi-Wan tilted his head and kissed him deeply, groaning into his mouth as Anakin worked his hips.

And for an instant, Anakin felt it through their bond. Obi-Wan’s intense feelings.

Anakin gasped, his chest tightening as tears pricked his eyes. He swallowed and blinked them away, not wanting Obi-Wan to see. Obi-Wan was too far gone to notice his brief spike in emotion. He kissed his master feverishly, running his hands over his nape, his shoulders, his back. His wet cock brushed against Obi-Wan’s hard stomach, oversensitive but he ignored it, just focused on getting him off.

“I want you to bust inside me, fill me up until I’m dripping with your cum,” he pleaded against his ear, tightening his hole around Obi-Wan’s rigid cock. Obi-Wan groaned and his hips stuttered, smacking hard against Anakin’s ass.

“Oh, Anakin, I’m—” he gasped, hips jerking as he pulled Anakin flush against him, groaning brokenly as his cock pulsed hard and filled Anakin’s insides with his cum. He breathed harshly and pushed Anakin onto his back, rolling his hips and reveling in the heady pleasure of his student’s perfect hole milking his cock. Anakin whimpered, overstimulated but loving it, pulling his master down so he could suck on his tongue. Obi-Wan sighed into his mouth and finally stilled his hips, losing himself to Anakin’s burning kisses. 

They laid there for a few minutes, sharing breaths and sucking on each other’s lips as they basked in the afterglow. After some time, Obi-Wan pulled away and rose up onto his knees, pulling his softening cock from Anakin’s thoroughly abused hole. Anakin spread his legs and tucked his hands under his knees, pulling them up against his chest so Obi-Wan could get a good look at his twitching hole.

“Mmm,” Obi-Wan moaned appreciatively, stroking his cock as he reached out and inserted the tip of his thumb, pulling gently and opening him up. Anakin whimpered, feeling as Obi-Wan’s cum dripped out of his hole and onto the sheets. Obi-Wan leaned down and replaced his digit with his tongue, laving over Anakin’s hole gently.

“Master, ah…” he moaned weakly, sensitive and aching. Obi-Wan had mercy and pulled away only to lean over him and kiss his lips, letting him have a taste of his master’s cum. Anakin swallowed the taste greedily, his numb cock somehow twitching in interest. His hole was thoroughly used and fucked now, though, and the ache inside his rim gave him pause when considering another orgasm.

Feeling boneless, he allowed Obi-Wan to move his body so that his head was resting against the pillows. Obi-Wan then stepped to the refresher to retrieve a warm washcloth. When he returned, he wiped it gently over Anakin’s stomach, soft cock, and sore hole. He then wiped himself down and joined Anakin in the bed, pulling a blanket over their bodies as he wrapped himself around his student.  


“You were so good, Anakin,” he praised as held him, placing a tender kiss against his jaw. Anakin turned his head and captured his lips, kissing him slow and easy.

“Thank you, Master…” Anakin replied softly, appreciative of more than just Obi-Wan’s words and his satisfying fucking. He pressed himself against his mentor’s warm body, utterly sated and exhausted. He would have resolved to stay awake and try for another round, but he changed his mind when he remembered what he felt earlier through their Force bond. He felt…. Anakin halted his thoughts and decided to think on it tomorrow, wanting to just enjoy his master’s closeness and warmth for tonight.

@@@

Anakin awoke early and showered, his hole sore and aching but he ignored the dull pain as he readied for the day. Before Obi-Wan awoke, he was already beginning breakfast, humming a tune as he moved around the kitchen.

He felt better today than he had in a long time. He smiled brightly when the reason for his happiness walked downstairs and greeted him.

“Good morning, Anakin,” Obi-Wan began, sounding cautious as he observed Anakin bustling around the kitchen. 

“Good morning, Master,” Anakin returned pleasantly, getting their plates ready and moving to set them on the dining table. “Would you like juice with your breakfast?”

“Yes, that’s fine…” Obi-Wan replied, suspicious as he seated himself at the table. He eyed Anakin curiously when his student returned with two glasses of juice and sat down (wincing briefly) in front of him. “I thought you would attempt to… engage with me again this morning,” he finally said before Anakin started eating.

“Are you disappointed?” Anakin asked cheekily, bringing a piece of fruit to his mouth. Obi-Wan chuckled, looking honestly surprised as he also started eating.

“As much as I enjoyed last night, I think it is best to refrain from indulging in such pleasures again,” Obi-Wan replied around a bite of fruit, watching Anakin’s reaction carefully. Anakin only nodded, hungrily eating up his fruit and toasted bread. He really needed to replenish his energy after last night. Obi-Wan was still as he observed his student’s unconcerned response. “You agree with me, Anakin?”

“No,” Anakin replied simply, taking a long sip from his glass. Obi-Wan waited for him to continue. Anakin leaned forward and said, “I love you, Master.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in shock, his mouth falling open too before he quickly composed himself. Anakin just kept looking at him, struggling not to smile.

“Anakin, that is— I can’t—” he sighed, struggling to form a response. “I’m sorry, but—”

“You love me, too,” Anakin said knowingly. He sat back in his chair and searched Obi-Wan’s feelings, partially hidden behind his shields. And Anakin knew that if he tore down those shields, he’d feel what he felt last night— Obi-Wan’s love for his student. “I saw your true feelings last night, Master, don’t try to lie to me.”

“Anakin, enough,” Obi-Wan said in that commanding tone, standing from his chair as if to walk off from the conversation.

“You’re going to run away?” Anakin challenged, also standing and ready to follow him across the planet. Obi-Wan made for the door and Anakin caught him before he could open it, Force pushing it tightly shut.

“Anakin—” Obi-Wan warned, turning to face his student who was standing dangerously close. Anakin stared down at him, unwavering. “Neither of our feelings matter; it goes against the Jedi Code to have such attachments.”

“We’ve already broken the code; the attachment is already there,” Anakin retaliated, widening their Force bond and allowing Obi-Wan to feel everything Anakin usually kept under the surface. All of his love, all of his fear. More than anything, he feared losing his master.

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan repeated, shutting his eyes as his student’s emotions washed over him. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and kept up his protest. “In a couple of months, you will be a Knight and we will no longer be partners. Then, it will be easier to let these attachments fade into nothing.”

“Impossible,” Anakin replied, frowning at the suggestion. “You mean too much to me, Master. If you can forget your feelings for me, good for you. But I will try my hardest to remind you of those feelings any chance I get,” he warned.

“It’s too dangerous…” Obi-Wan said, but his resolve was weakening. Anakin pressed him against the door, kissing his lips chastely. Obi-Wan didn’t kiss him back, but he didn’t push him away, either.

“Why?” Anakin questioned when he pulled back, looking into his eyes. Obi-Wan sighed and lowered his shields a bit, letting Anakin see the images flashing across his mind. Qui-Gon, who he loved dearly, who he never confessed to for fear of exile, who he lost. His love for Qui-Gon sent him into a deep depression during those first few years of training Anakin, in which he’d wake up every morning and wonder why life was worth living. 

Obi-Wan was afraid of losing Anakin like he lost Qui-Gon, and feared letting their attachment to each other flourish lest it made any future parting more emotionally difficult. 

“I’m not gonna leave you,” Anakin whispered, refraining from kissing him again though he dearly wanted to.

“You can’t promise that,” Obi-Wan said sadly. “And you could lose me at any moment, as well, Anakin.”

“I don’t want that fear to stop me from loving you,” Anakin said, wetting his lips. “Our lives as Jedi are so cold and so empty most of the time. And our lives are short, too. As long as we aren’t hurting anyone, why not let ourselves have this?”

Obi-Wan shook his head, dead-set that his decision was the right one. “When we were on Rinn, and you fell into that water… I thought I had lost you for sure,” he said, emotion thick in his voice as he looked away. “It was the most terrifying moment of my life…. I should’ve known then to try and cut my ties with you, but I was selfish. It was a mistake to take you to my bed, Anakin, I’m so—”

“Don’t you dare apologize,” Anakin interrupted, waiting for his master to meet his eyes. “No matter what happens, I will never regret last night. I don’t want you to regret it, either.”

“We can’t be together, Anakin,” Obi-Wan insisted, even as he pained at the words. “The Order won’t allow it.”

“We’ll keep it a secret,” Anakin bargained, and Obi-Wan sighed in that longsuffering way of his. But Anakin could feel it; he was wavering. He wanted to be with Anakin just as Anakin wanted to be with him. To hold him, to confide in him, to love him.

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan said, conflicted but Anakin could feel the hope inside him, the wishful optimism that he could have what he wanted and everything would be okay. Anakin kissed his forehead softly, resolute.

“We can talk more about this later,” he offered, knowing that Obi-Wan would need time to make a decision. Obi-Wan looked up into his eyes, swaying on his tightrope of Jedi conviction. After a moment, he nodded softly without a word.

Anakin smiled, and he stepped back to give his mentor some breathing room. Obi-Wan sighed as he looked away, his shields strong against Anakin’s searching feelings, but Anakin would give him all the time he needed. Obi-Wan walked to stand at one of the windows, staring up at the sky as Anakin moved to clean the dishes. Anakin glanced at his rigid back, having so much to say but not wanting to overwhelm his master.

He dried his hands and walked to the door, opening it wide and letting the fresh air calm his slight anxiety. He looked out at the gorgeous blue lake and all the deep green trees surrounding their cabin, centering himself in the Force. He looked at Obi-Wan, sending him tendrils of affection through their bond. Obi-Wan turned and looked at him, his eyes wet.

“It’s a beautiful day, Master. Let’s enjoy our last day of our vacation,” Anakin said softly, saying nothing of Obi-Wan’s tears. When his master would let him, Anakin would take him into his arms and stroke his hair and tell him that everything will be okay. Obi-Wan dried his eyes and cleared his throat, nodding. He followed Anakin out of the door, and they stood on the porch and looked out at the lake, at the sky, the future unknown before them.

Anakin brushed his fingers over his master’s hand, a gentle touch, and intertwined their fingers together. He gave Obi-Wan’s hand a soft, reassuring squeeze. They would be alright. Obi-Wan said nothing as he returned the motion, clasping Anakin’s hand tightly in his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Any and all feedback is appreciated <3


End file.
